Locked Up
by lacksubstance
Summary: BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE Santana has been in and out of jail for years for minor charges. Now she's forced back; she has a bad attitude and inmates who fuel it. She's expected to be reformed, but with a new prison guard in her presence. she has other plans
1. Prologue

**Locked Up**

**Written by: **lacksubstance

**Summary**: Santana has been in and out of jail for years for minor charges and now she's back and the system as finally had enough. With a bad attitude and other inmates that fuel it, she's thrown in expecting to become reformed from this, but a new prison guard is assigned to work in her wing and she has her sights set on her, but will it be that easy or is this girl going to be untouchable?

**Pairings**: Brittana, Pezberry (minor), and Quintana (minor)

**Disclaimer: Own the writing and nothing more.**

**Prologue**

On the streets of Lima Heights adjacent; considered the wrong side of the tracks to many and also considered rundown compared to the _right_ side of Lima. Santana Lopez walked along the pavement with a cigar in between her fingers. She was clad in a pair of jeans and a jacket to block the cold from intoxicating her body.

She lived in a rundown apartment with her best friend Noah Puckerman, who thought it'd be a good idea to move in together after she got kicked out of her parents' wealthy estate when she came out of the closet. They did absolutely everything they could to make it, well except for selling her body to random strangers. She had no problem having sex with females, but after discovering she'd have more male clients than females that idea kicked the bucket fast.

She continued walking down past the corner convenient store when she finally spotted her roommate. He was leaning against the wall, with one foot hoisted up against the wall, trying to look cool as a guy pulled over in front of him. Taking a puff from her cigar, she watched as he approached the car, exchanging dope for cash as quickly as possible. You could probably blink and miss the exchange as the car sped away.

Santana made her way across the street towards him and immediately when he spotted her, he erupted into a smile.

"There's my wing woman," he said, making her laugh as she leaned against the wall, taking an other puff, allowing it to fill her lungs before blowing it back out. "God how the hell can you smoke that?" He asked her with disgust.

She turned her head and smirked at him. "They're better than cigarettes," she retorted back, which he agreed, then pulled out a bag of marijuana.

"But not as good as this shit right?" He asked holding it up in front of her, making her laugh loudly.

"Yeah definitely not better than that, but close," she stated, pointing her finger to him at the end of her sentence. Puck decided that selling drugs on the street was the only way he was going to get any respect and fast cash in their situation. Santana on the other hand wished there was another way to get around, but she soon figured out that jobs were hard to find and when your limited in a timeframe for certain expenses like rent, food, and electricity; you get kind of desperate.

Unfortunately, that was when they first decided to get a place and that was when they were sixteen. Needless to say, Puck dropped out of high school and even though he encouraged Santana to do the same, she stayed until the end, got her diploma, but still had nothing to show for it. She's twenty-two, unemployed and has a record, which makes it harder to get a job.

Last time she was in jail for three months for battery at a party her and Puck were invited to. She was drunk and this guy got too close for comfort and she beat the crap out of him, including hitting him over the head with the beer bottle in her hand, but it was okay because every time she landed herself in the jail she certainly made the most of her stay.

"How much cash do you have?" She asked Puck, who pulled out a wand, giving her a smirk while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Does this answer your question? People were in some dyer need today, but it makes sense since it's 420," he clarified, placing the money back into his pocket as Santana threw her cigar on the floor then placed her foot on it to put it out. She placed her hands in her pocket, blowing out the smoke.

"Oh hey, we got invited to Hudson's party tonight, you want to go?" He added as she turned her head to him, sucking in her bottom lip as if she's thinking about it. "There will be hot girls there," he sang out trying to get her to give in and he knew her well enough to know when there are hot girls involved Santana can't say no.

"Okay, okay yeah I'm down, let's go," she gives in, making him pump his fist in the air, causing Santana to roll her eyes at him. He always got so stoked that she says yes to going to a party with him, not that she didn't like parties, it just made her laugh, but either way she knew Finn threw the best parties and she couldn't miss out on it.

**x.x.x.x.x**

A block away from the party, Santana and Puck could already hear the music blaring through the streets. It's the kind of party that could get busted by the cops at any moment, but neither one of them were about to let that ruin their fun.

Turning the corner, they could see a line of people waiting to get in, which only caused the two of them to squeeze between the crowd and make their way down to the basement where they see Finn being crowded between two girls that Santana has never met before nor cared much about. Puck greeted Finn as Santana veered away into her own world scaling the place for something to drink; something strong.

She made her way towards the bar, pouring herself some vodka and something fruity to mix in nicely to block out the intensity of the liquor. She leaned against the bar, taking sips as she scaled the room, spotting some girls dancing with some guys, some dancing with girls, some girls and guys pretty much having sex on the couch or against the walls; just a typical party at the Hudson resident. Then her eyes fixed on a girl who is walking down the stairs, dressed in a tight fitted black dress; dark hair. Santana could admit it; she was attracted to her. She was maybe three inches shorter than her, but she still had amazing legs regardless. Santana wanted her, even if it was just for the night.

She pushed her way through the crowd as the girl stopped to converse with some blonde guy that instantly wanted her attention, but Santana wasn't having that; no. Santana wanted her to have her attention instead of this loser. Finally pushing her way completely through the crowd, she stood next to the girl leaning against a wooden plank that supported the top of the house, taking bigger sips of her drink and began listening in on the conversation.

"It's Na'vi!" He yelled over the music as the girl gave him this weird look, but she was too nice to blow him off completely.

"Oh I see," she nodded slowly, then shifts on one of her heels. "Well it was nice to meet you um…" she replied to him, apparently not catching it through this little exchange.

"Sam! My name is Sam and I don't eat green eggs and ham, oh but wait a minute," he said, clearly just a little tipsy. Santana shook her head smirking a little bit, finally taking this as her cue to jump in.

She grabbed on to the girl's arm gently, nuzzling her nose into the girl's neck. "Oh there you are baby. I've been looking everywhere for you," Santana said, kissing the girl's neck soothingly, making the girl giggle even if this was awkward for her. Santana pulled her away from Sam back towards the bar.

"Thank you very much," she breathed out, holding a cup out as Santana poured a beer out of the keg for her.

"No problem, I've been there," Santana stated, taking another sip as she watched the girl gulp her beer down. "Wow a girl that can drink. I like that," she laughed, making the girl laugh along with her.

"Yeah sorry, it's just every time I go to a party I pretty much just want to get drunk. Just want to get away from reality for a night," she tells her, which Santana nods in approval.

"Well then in that case. Have some more," she offers, pouring her the mix that she originally made herself. "That'll get you shit faced in no time," she adds, before the girl takes a gulp of it. She coughs a little at the burning, but she ends up nodding, making Santana laugh.

A half hour into the party, Santana is tipsy and this girl is completely drunk and to be honest she's a really clingy, but funny drunk. She asked Santana to dance with her and before Santana could react, she pulled her on the dance floor, eyeing her suggestively before turning around and backing herself against Santana's front, sliding up and down her body. Santana captured her bottom lip in between her teeth, watching the girl move wanting so much more. She grasped her waist, pulling her closer forcefully, lowering her lips down to her neck again, kissing down it. The girl shifted her head to the side so Santana could have better access to the skin, allowing her to nip and suck at the flesh. Santana could've sworn even over the blaring of the music, she heard her moan.

"What's your name?" Santana whispered into her ear as close as possible, filling it with her warm breath.

"Rachel," the girl said, turning around to look at the taller girl in front of her, who look at her seductively.

"Well Rachel what do you say we get out of here?" Santana asks, holding her hand out for Rachel, who took it instantly, but as they were about to make their way upstairs, Santana pulled her back so she can tell Puck she was leaving.

"Dude we just got here," he urges her to stay, before he spots the shorter girl getting up to Santana's level to nibble on her ear, causing Santana to breath out a tiny moan, making him laugh. "Oh okay, I got you now. Go do your thing, I'll see you later," he smiles widely, only to receive a quick nod in his direction as the girls make their way upstairs and out of the party.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Santana unlocked the door to her apartment, allowing Rachel to go in first and almost instantly after she shut the door, Rachel pinned her against it, kissing her full force on the lips, grabbing at the bottom of her shirt, pulling Santana closer to her. Santana didn't like not being in control, so she twisted them around and pushed Rachel against the door, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth, sucking on it gently, allowing a rising moan to escape Rachel's lips.

Santana lowered her lips carelessly down Rachel's neck, nibbling and sucking on the flesh yet again as Rachel fumbled with Santana's button on her jeans. Sensing Rachel's urgency, Santana lifted her up by the butt and wrapped Rachel's legs around her waist, allowing her lips to find their way back to Rachel's.

She carried her into her room and tossed her on the bed. She stood there watching Rachel squirm in ecstasy, before Rachel pulled onto Santana's shirt pulling her down to meet her lips again, wrapping her legs back around her waist. Santana pulled the already rising fabric up Rachel's body, slipping it over her head, leaving her clad in her undergarments.

Santana bit her bottom lip as she scaled Rachel's body in approval; she liked what she saw beneath her as she slipped her shoes off and removed her jacket from her shoulders, hopping on top of the smaller girl, who instantly grabbed at the hem of her shirt, pulling it over Santana's head, tossing it carelessly where her dress now lies.

"You're so sexy," Santana whispered into her neck, rubbing Rachel's sides, lowering her lips down to her chest, slipping her hands under the fabric to grope tightly, while moving her hips into Rachel as she moaned out loudly. Santana could already tell Rachel was going to be loud and she also could tell she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Santana lowered her lips down Rachel's exposed stomach, gently sucking on it as the girl grasped at her sheets with her eyes closed in anticipation. Santana gently used the tip of her tongue, hooking her fingers into the waistband of Rachel's panties, letting her tongue direct the fabric off the smaller girl's legs. Santana made her way back up to Rachel's body and instantly she got flipped over forcefully by Rachel. She was somewhat taken aback because she didn't think it was possible for her to have that much force.

She flipped her hair and leaned down to Santana's ear "I want you naked," she could smell the alcohol on her breath as she spoke these words, but even so, they gave her so much gratification, so she laid there and allowed Rachel to work her magic with every possible touch, kiss and movement she could possible. She pulled Santana's jeans and panties off at the same time and was about to dip down and capture her heat, only to have her flipped over.

With the smaller girl underneath her groaning in a displeasing fashion, Santana smirked seductively, unclasping Rachel's bra and her own tossing it into the heap. Santana rocked her hips into Rachel's a few times as she captured Rachel's breast into her mouth, allowing her hand to lower down to Rachel's heat, teasing her folds.

"Oh fuck," she moaned. Santana could feel the wetness. Not wanting to wait any longer she slides two fingers completely in, pumping hard into the smaller girl as she bucks her hips with the same rhythm, moaning and panting heavily. Santana continued her assault on each breast as she pumped her fingers faster and harder, starting to breathe heavier herself until she felt Rachel's walls contracting in need of release. An instant shot of pleasure coursed through Rachel's body sending it into a spasm, allowing her to voice that pleasure in a loud moan.

Santana allows her to ride it out, but before she could let her finish, Rachel passes out beneath her. The taller girl's face twists into confusion, but she sighs and pulls her fingers out, sliding off of her to make her way into the bathroom to clean up. She washed her hands rather quickly, checked herself over, taking notice of the scars on her back.

She smirked and nodded to herself. She couldn't help, but laugh at the marks. She didn't know why, but she felt that every time she got hickeys or scratches on her body it was a constant reminder that she did a job well done per say. She loved being the giver even if she enjoyed some receiving, being in control wasn't a game to her; it was a way of life. She enjoyed the feeling of being able to overpower a girl with complete pleasure that it makes her want to come back and those scars, only proved she did her job.

She walked out, not bothering to put clothes back on and slid into the bed next to Rachel. Normally she'd have the girl leave, but she was too tired and knew that Rachel was too drunk to wake up, so she left her there.

**x.x.x.x.x **

The sun shown brightly into the window, causing Santana to squint at the blaze. Her head somewhat pounded against her skull as she scaled the room and saw Rachel on her stomach, still fast asleep. She sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes before getting out of bed and picking a wife-beater and shorts out of her drawer and made her way to the living room.

She spotted Puck on the couch, staring lazily at the television with a giant bowl of cereal in his lap. She plopped down next to him, causing him to look up at her, smirking only to have her give him a weird look. "I heard you two last night. You guys fucked a long time," he commented, placing a spoonful into his mouth, making her push his shoulder. "Wait, so was she as good as she sounded?" He asked, making Santana laugh.

"Dude, that wasn't me screaming," she told him, grabbing the spoon, stealing some of his cereal, before she continued. "It was all her," she added, with her mouthful, making him chuckle loudly.

"Okay, okay, you're a dog and the coolest chick I've ever met. I swear you get more ass than any other guy I've ever met," he commends as her door opens and Rachel comes out with her hair in shambles, fixing the strap on her dress. She looked almost embarrassed as she saw Puck on the couch.

Santana got up and met her halfway, before Rachel spoke. "I should probably get going," she said quietly to the taller girl, who just nodded and guided her to the door. Santana opened it for her, only to have Rachel turn around and kiss her on the lips deeply. It was slow and Santana reacted before Rachel pulled away.

"It was nice to meet you Santana," she told her, licking her lips as a growing smile appeared across her face. Santana returned it and nodded, not needing to really voice her thoughts. "Give me a call sometime," she added, handing Santana a ripped piece of paper, before walking down the hall as Santana watched her sway back and forth until she was out of sight.

Santana came back into the living room, sitting back down on the couch next to Puck and tossed the number on the coffee table. "You going to call her?" He asked her as she turned her head and gave him one of her famous smiles until she finally decided to shake her head.

He laughed slightly, handing her the rest of the cereal before he got up. "Oh by the way, we have a job tonight, it's going to pay us about two grand a piece and needless to say, we need it, so you down?" He asked her as she spooned a mouthful of cereal into her mouth. She nodded instantly, knowing they really needed as much money as they could get.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Santana and Puck walked up to a wealthy house on the other side of the tracks. Inside the garage, there is supposedly one of the most expensive cars they would ever have the pleasure of driving and it was up to them to get it to Azimio Adam's warehouse without it being unseen. Both have done this kind of thing before for Azimio, but this time it was different. This time this car was considered to be worth more than two new Dodge Chargers and a new Chevy Camero put together and if something is worth that kind of change, Azimio wanted it and desperately.

Puck's phone began to vibrate as Azimio's name popped up on the caller I.D.; only person on the contacts since it was a disposable phone used for jobs like this. Puck is given a new phone every job, so the calls can't be tracked.

"You in front of the house?" his voice rang through the receiver, instantly seeing the lights go out in the house, signaling the owner went to bed.

"Yeah and all the lights are out," Puck replied, watching the house as Santana shifted her gaze from Puck to the structure. She wasn't going to lie, she was incredibly nervous about this. She was afraid of getting caught and going back to jail. Judge Pillsbury warned her if she was in her courtroom again, Santana would be forced to be in jail much longer. She didn't know the exact amount, but she was sure it'd be longer than just a few months.

"All right, let's go," Puck's voice came into ear, placing a beanie on his head to prevent a lot of things; from his head getting too cold and because he had a mohawk; it'd be easier to identify him in a lineup, if worse came to worse.

They ran across the street swiftly and quietly, stopping in front of the garage door to the lock. Puck began to pick the garage lock until finally he was able to pull it up quietly. With no signs of an alarm going off, they smiled at one another; so far so good as they ran towards the car. There was a sheet covering it causing Puck, with Santana's help, to pull it off to reveal this brand new blue Ferrari.

Puck's eyes widen at the sight of it and pretty soon a giant grin appears across his face like he was a kid in a candy store, suddenly getting right to picking the lock to open the door. Almost instantly, the car unlocks, but again no alarm goes off and that makes Santana feel uneasy, hoping maybe they figured that since the car was in the garage no one could get to it; wishful thinking.

"I'm totally driving," Puck whispers to her, getting inside the front seat and unlocking the passenger side to let Santana in. As she slides in she notices the entire inside is black leather. She couldn't deny that this car was amazing and definitely the most expensive car she's ever been in. It was almost surreal that they were even stealing it, in fact she was surprised that no one else has yet.

Suddenly she heard the car engine turn on and noticed Puck already hot wired the starter and he started to rev the engine, causing Santana's mood to change into a growing excitement. He backed out of the garage laughing the whole time until they hit the road, speeding away faster than they were suppose to.

"Woo! This is awesome!" Puck yelled, speeding through a green light as Santana laughed, blasting the music. They decided to take it on a little joyride before bringing it to Azimio; it's not everyday that you get to drive a Ferrari.

As they come to a stop at a red light, still blasting the music they suddenly hear the sounds they never in their minds wanted to hear. Police sirens coming up right behind them. Santana's face turned pale at the sight of them coming up on their tail and Puck didn't dare move yet.

"Puck fuck! What are we going to do? I can't fucking go to jail again man!" She yelled at him as he focused between the rearview mirror and the light almost as if contemplating on whether he should run the light or let them be cool or even just silently hoping that the light would turn green so he could go, but since luck wasn't on their side; it didn't and the police car was nearing their butts, so Puck finally decided it was enough.

Placing his foot full force on the gas peddle he sped through the red light and as instant as that, they were placed into a speed chase because there was no way Puck was stopping. Puck turned in many different directions as the car followed in suit for a few blocks, trying to locate a possible solution.

"Highway! Take the highway!" Santana yelled, pointing at the sign causing Puck to veer into the north lane to get on the highway. He knew that by this time the police officer probably called for backup because there was no way he was stopping, plus this car had a full tank of gas; this chase can go on till the tank hit empty.

Puck veered in and out of traffic around slower cars, trying to dodge the police in hopes at least they crash like in some crazy action movie. Santana on the other hand was freaking out, even though Puck has been in jail before himself she knew he had ways of staying out of prison for long.

"How did this happen?" Santana freaked out to him as he glanced over at her before looking back at the road and mirror.

"Maybe both the house and car have silent alarms, but you're going to be fine dude. I promise," he assured her as he continued going north, noticing there were at least four cop cars behind them now, taking the same route they were.

Santana's mind was going absolutely insane and she had no control over what was happening right now and it bothered her. She had to rely on Puck to get them out of this situation and it terrified her to no end, but at the same time she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins as Puck started veering off the highway to an exit.

"What are you doing?" She asked him in somewhat of a panic yell. He sighed wanting to ignore her; thinking he knew what he was doing and he didn't need her yelling at him at this moment.

"There's no use staying on the highway. We need to find away around the city," He told her, before checking the mirror and spotting the police cars a few yards away, as two of them accidentally hit on going traffic, making Puck laugh and cheer. This confused Santana since she didn't know what he was cheering for, but she glanced behind her and saw the accident that just took place and she erupted into a smile.

"That's my boy!" She egged on to Puck, who just laughed basking in the glory, allowing it to boost his ego. Puck continued to look in the mirror and before he could even notice what he was doing he hears "Puck! Look out!" Santana's voice rings into ear. Looking at the road he sees a set of trees in view as the road made a sharp curve, causing him to hit one of the trunks full force.

Instantly Santana is knocked out cold as Puck's airbag deplores out of the steering wheel. He groans at the contact, rubbing his forehead feeling a little blood on it. He sits there for a moment before hearing the police sirens again, but spotting no lights. He panics and evacuates the car as quickly as possible into the woods, running as fast as he can to avoid getting caught.

He ran and ran as fast as he could from the scene stopping five blocks away. He could still hear the sirens, but they weren't getting closer. It was almost like they stopped; he guessed they found the car. Breathing heavily he pulled the beanie off his head with huff and suddenly the sirens seized and that's when he knew he was safe.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So this is the new story and I hope you're willing to keep reading. This was just the Prologue, so the real drama begins in the next chapters to follow. Obviously, this needed to be done, so you can see what kind of character Santana is in this story and why she's back in jail, but rest assure I won't disappoint. In the meantime, let me know what you think in a review and my Tumblr (I'm going to put the link here) <strong>http: lacksubstance . tumblr . com** is there you can follow. I update my progress on my writing and ask for help sometimes. My readers feedback is highly important to me. Again, please review. Thanks guys. (:  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1

**_I have to say a few things first before you begin reading. I don't think I have to tell you guys this is AU right? Okay just making sure, but I need to inform everyone. This IS a Brittana story, which means they will be endgame, but you can't expect them to be together right away. Santana's character is known for being a player and a badass, so yes she's going to hookup with other girls. Some people don't like who she's going to hookup with, so skip over that little detail, but I know some people have their little Pezberry and Quintana guilty pleasures; or just don't mind them. Trust me when I tell you now that she won't end up with anyone else, but Brittany; we just got to work towards it. Okay so I'm done with that, now enjoy the new chapter (:  
><em>**

******Chapter 1**

With a pounding and an already treated gash to the forehead, Santana strains to open her eyes. It was no longer dark outside as the sun shined brightly into the perfectly immaculate room. She was no longer in her street clothes, but a hospital gown. She scaled the room in confusion, trying to desperately process how she even got to the hospital.

With a sigh she went to place her right hand to her pounding forehead, but with a slight ting sound her hand was stopped. She glanced down at her hand to see a handcuff attached to the bar of the hospital bed. Her eyes widened in complete horror. She started pulling at her hand, making the handcuff bang furiously against the bar; all she wanted to do was get the hell out of there unseen, but it was completely impossible. She made too much noise and if she was cuffed to a bed it was obvious officers were probably outside.

A nurse walked in with two officers, noticing she was awake. They towered over her bedside, eyeing her as she laid there looking back blankly.

"Santana it's always a pleasure," Officer Shuester smirks at her as she just rolls her eyes, looking away from him. "You know you're in a lot of trouble I assume and you and I both know what you did, do you know what you did?" He asked almost in a sarcastic tone, kneeling down to her level.

"Stole a car," she finally mumbled as he began to nod slowly with a straight lipped expression.

"You stole a car," he confirmed. "But I also know you didn't do it alone, so I think you should give us a name and we'll see if you can get a lesser charge," he added, kneeling back up over her.

She turned her head, eyeing him with a growing smirk. "What makes you think I didn't do it alone?" She asked him as he returned the visibly catty expression.

"Because when we discovered you in the wreck, you were in the passenger seat. Now last I checked, you don't drive in the passenger seat Santana," he explained, causing her smirk to fade. He could see right through her, but she didn't want to rat Puck out. He was her best friend and all she had left, so she remained tight lipped.

"Fine Santana, cover for the other person," he finally said, motioning for his partner to come with him out of the room. Halfway out the door he popped his head back in quickly. "Oh by the way, Judge Pillsbury and Warden Sue Sylvester is very ecstatic to see you," he adds, pointing in her direction before stepping out entirely.

Santana sighed heavily. She hated seeing Judge Pillsbury, but who she hated more than her was Sue Sylvester. She's always been the woman who took care of the prisons she's been to since she was sixteen. Yes Santana's been in and out of the juvenile detention center and prison since she was sixteen years of age, for different reasons; again mostly for battery. Santana won't deny she has a very low tolerance for people who make her angry; her anger just boils up and she just lashes out. She desperately wanted to lash out right now, but she knew that wasn't going to make things any easier, plus when your cuffed to a hospital bed that could be rather difficult, so instead she just decided she might as well accept whatever sentence she's going to receive.

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Case number 586, Santana Lopez vs. city of Lima, Ohio, how do you pled?" Judge Pillsbury's voice rings into the courtroom as Santana stood next to her appointed lawyer and a bailiff. She was clad in an orange jumpsuit with hand and ankle cuffs attached to their respective body parts. Her cut on her forehead was healing into a nice scar as her arms and other non visible skin contain some minor bruises that she couldn't see when she was in the hospital.

"Guilty," Santana mumbles coldly, staring down at the metal on her ankles. She didn't bother fighting the system. She knew either way she was going to get a sentence and she just wanted to serve her sentence then get out and resume her criminal life.

Judge Pillsbury looked down at Santana from her seat over the alter and sighed. "Santana you have been charged with grand theft auto of a 2011 Ferrari California which is estimated to be worth $192,000. It's funny the last time I saw you here, you knocked a man out with a beer bottle, now you moved on to stealing overly expensive cars," she explained, making the Latina look up at her with a smirk.

Santana shrugged. "Just trying to change it up Emma," she replied sarcastically, making the gingered hair woman laugh.

"Yeah clearly. All right, well I told you that if I saw you in my courtroom again, your sentence will be much longer and since you did an even bigger crime than normal, so will your sentence. Anyway, with that, I'll be sentencing you to three years without parole, court adjourned," she stated, hitting the gavel on the wood.

Santana's eyes widened in absolute horror. Three years? She's never even been in jail for a full year at once, let alone three. She was absolutely terrified and that hasn't happened to her in years. The bailiff pulled her out of the courtroom forcefully and guided her out the back of the courthouse; a walk she's known all too well.

Waiting for her was a prisoner transporting truck and with that he pushed her up in the back, fastening her cuffs tightly to the railings, shutting and locking it tightly, allowing her to take the longest ride of her life. The truck hit many dips and potholes as it went down the road to the prison. She couldn't believe she was going back and probably to the same one she went to all the other times; Lima Heights Women's Prison. She remembered the name all too well; she's been in and out of it at least four times since she's turned eighteen.

Unfortunately, now she'll be stuck in it for three years without getting out earlier; she'll be twenty-five by the time she gets out. Sure, it's not a lifetime, but she could only imagine how much the world would change within those three years, how much she'd change. Who was she kidding? She'll never change. She'll always be that unemployed loser who got kicked out of her wealthy parents' place for being gay; yup sounds exactly like her life.

The truck came to an eased halt as she imagined they reached the entrance of the women's prison. She sat there for a moment, until the back door cracked open and two guards, one of which she already knew personally from her last visit. When you know officers and judges by a first name basis, you know you've been in trouble far too much.

"Santana," she heard the officer say in a drawn out disappointment. She gave him a goofy smirk as he unlocked her handcuffs from the railing.

"David long time no see," she replied coolly to him as he laughed slightly, pulling her out of the back gently, telling her to step down on the gravel floor, guiding her into the gate.

"Long time no see? Santana it's only been five months," he stated in disbelief as he guided her through the jail, passed all the women in the indoor recreation area. They walked down many hallways finally getting up to a door with the words _Warden _plastered across the front. Dave knocked on the door, awaiting for the faint come in.

After hearing it, he pushed the door open to reveal an older short blonde haired woman with a wooden named tag on her desk that read _Sue Sylvester _on it.

"Thank you David," she dismissed after placing Santana in the chair across from Sue. He shut the door gently, leaving the two of them alone to have a conversation. The truth is Sue liked meeting with her new inmates, so they knew what to expect, but also if they were repeating offenders; like Santana she wanted to get to the root as to why they're back.

"Santana riddle me this, why are you back in my graces? I seem to haven't ever been able to rid myself of you since you were sixteen. You come back like a mosquito, awaiting to suck my blood out and every time I go to swat you, you manage to fly away, but you always manage to fly right back,"This was Sue's way of saying she missed Santana; well at least in the Latina's eyes. Yes, Santana has been in and out of Sue's presences far too often. When she was younger, Sue took on the position as warden of the juvenile hall that Santana came in to before she got kicked out of her parents' house, then after that Santana was in and out more frequent, but not too soon after Santana got released she was appointed warden of the women's prison, which again, Santana was in and out of after she reached the legal age of eighteen.

"Can't you accept that I just missed seeing your beautiful face Sue?" Santana replied with sarcasm drizzled all over it.

"Cut the bullshit Sandbags," she stated, throwing the file down on her desk that was labeled _Lopez, Santana _on it. It hit the wood like a gunshot; assuming all that was in there, nobody should be surprised. Sue nicknamed Santana "Sandbags" after discovering the girl became massive in her bust region the last time she saw her; Santana chalked it up to puberty, then after a quick body search, Sue chalked it up as Daddy bought her a new set of jugs, before the girl came out and got thrown on the streets.

"Why are you giving me the third degree Sue? You know what I did. I'm sure it's all in that little file of yours, so let's get on with this reunion, so I can be on my way," Santana demands, looking straight at her as Sue leans back in her chair, swaying back and forth.

"Well your file said the police found you in a stolen car worth more than $150,000, so explain to me how you could steal that car?" Sue asked, causing Santana to roll her eyes with a sigh. It was like endless circles with the system; why can't they all just share notes instead of asking about it repetitively?

"I'm a bad bitch," Santana shrugged with a cold smirk.

Sue nodded slowly, almost as if she was accepting that answer until she got up from her chair and walked over to the Latina. Santana was still cuffed, but down to a metal circular hook attached to the floor. Sue stood behind her and grabbed on to her hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK SUE?" Santana screamed as Sue one by one pulled out the razors from her hair tossing them on the desk.

"I see when they did the body search they missed those blades of yours," she commented, pulling out the last one, letting go of her head forcefully, returning back to her spot on the other side of her desk.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I'll rephrase the question. Explain to me how you could steal a car from the passenger seat?" She asked collected as she watched Santana trying to rub her head.

Santana remained silent though. It wasn't Sue's place to bring up anything she does. She's the Warden, not a police officer nor her lawyer or the Judge, therefore she needed to mind her own business; at least that's what Santana believed. No matter how hard Sue wanted her to confess how she managed to steal this car without anybody else; she wasn't going to talk.

"Not going to tell me?" Sue retorted finally, only to just have silence and a blank look be the response. Sue sighed heavily. "Fine Sandbags, get out of my sight," she added, calling in a guard, who detached her from the floor and pulled her out of Sue's office, without another word.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Dave brought Santana to the indoor recreation area, un-cuffing both her ankles and wrists, guiding her in with the other inmates. She rubbed her wrists slightly, stalking over to two girls she knew all too well. Both heavyset sitting on the tables talking about unless nonsense when Santana catches one of their eyes.

"Holy shit, when we heard your ass was back in here, we didn't believe it," Lauren said, hopping off the table, meeting Santana the other halfway as Mercedes followed close by.

"Should you really be all that surprised?" Santana asked sarcastically, making them exchange glances at one another, then quickly shake their heads.

"Probably not, but what are you doing back in this place?" Mercedes asked her, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ah nothing really, just grand theft auto," Santana shrugged carelessly, slowly making her way to the bench to sit down on the seat, stretching her arms across the top of the table.

"Whoa wait a minute, you stole a car? How long you in here for now?" Mercedes asked, stalking back over in her direction, sitting down next to Santana's stretched arm.

"Oh uh…three years," she mumbled; one thing she was not proud of was how long her sentence was this time around. She hated to admit it, but if this didn't kick her habits then nothing will and she will forever label herself the biggest idiot ever.

"Well then," Lauren states, stalking over to Santana, sitting on the table once again. Santana mentally hoped that the table could hold all three of them. That was mean on her part, but she didn't care. These girls weren't her friends; they just had a mutual understanding that neither one will bother the other. Santana also knew deep down, Lauren would kick her ass, but on the other hand she could give Mercedes a run for her money. "Since you're here for a very long time, let's give you the update," she adds, wrapping one arm around Santana's shoulders, tugging on her semi forcefully, but Santana didn't complain.

"We got a few new inmates that you need not worry your pretty little head about and we got ourselves a new prison guard, someone you _should_ worry your pretty little head about," she gives Santana the down low with a smirk as Santana's head snaps up to her. A new prison guard eh? What could this prison guard possibly do to her? He probably was a slob, who thought because he wore a uniform and badge that suddenly he was all high and mighty.

It was like as if Lauren sensed her thoughts, causing her smirk to widen into a devilish smile as she pointed in the direction of their new guard. Santana turned her head, expecting the worse, only to have her eyes widen in disbelief. This new guard wasn't a man nor a slob. It was a girl, a tall girl with flowing blonde hair, she imagined; it was pulled back into a tight ponytail, so she couldn't really see the length. She filled out the uniform comfortably, but not in an overly sexy way.

Santana's head snapped back to Lauren. "That's our new prison guard?" She asked in utter shock, pointing with her thumb over in the blonde's direction. Lauren nodded as Santana turned her head back, resting her eyes on the blonde. Subconsciously, she ran her eyes up and down her body, only imagining what it looked like underneath that uniform. She could tell she was fit, but she wanted to see so much more than that.

"You like what you see?" Mercedes voice brought her out of her little fantasy. Her eyes adverted to the dark girl and she simply nodded.

"Yeah she's nice to look at. Give me something to think about while I'm here for my three _long_ years," Santana shrugged off the blonde coolly, like this guard was going to have no effect on her. She was hot; she'd give her that and she'd definitely give anything for a night with her, but alas a girl like that will never be caught dead with a girl like her.

"Why think about it? I say go after it," Lauren challenges, causing Santana to laugh sarcastically. She really had that much faith in her to think she could get a prison guard? She's never been able to before, well assuming she came across any worth going after. Even Santana herself didn't think she was capable of doing such a thing.

"You honestly think I could get a prison guard? That's funny, maybe I'll just stick to Quinn Fabray," Santana breaths out between her laughter to the two girls.

"Oh yes stick with the husband murder, that's fitting. Speaking of Fabray, here she comes," Lauren comments just as Quinn was walking over to their table. Last time Santana was in here and she laid her eyes on Quinn, it was like slow motion and she fantasized crazy things about her, like the slow motion walk and she suddenly rips her orange jumpsuit off and she's clad in black lacey lingerie; yeah Santana's mind works in mysterious ways, but since she got a piece of her and Santana won't deny Quinn was good, the thrill wore off and the slow motion walks and fantasies disappeared along with it.

Quinn walked completely over to Santana and placed herself on her lap, facing away from Lauren, who just let it happen, laughing slightly. She knew that Quinn was a little crazy, but that's how Santana liked them; easy and crazy. She gets a piece of ass and goes on her way.

"San I heard you were back," she spoke softly, running her hands up and down Santana's body as the Latina just smiled and nodded in response. "I missed you so much, especially at night," she added with a whisper in her ear, nibbling on it slightly, causing Santana's breath to hitch in her throat.

"Yeah I missed you too," Santana breathed out between the assault on her ear. Quinn had a way of bringing the sex appeal, but she had to try. Santana will give her, she's highly attractive, but there's only so much you can do with that, if you don't have the right moves, it only leaves people to fantasize, hence why Quinn is highly mysterious, while being obvious.

"I dream about the ways you fuck me, then wake up and _really_ dream about it," Quinn lets her warm breath hit Santana's ears like it was a grueling hot summer day as her words escape her lips. Santana could feel a tingle between her legs as she hears those suggestive words, but she knew within three years, she'll have time. Quinn isn't going anywhere anytime soon, so she's definitely expected Quinn and her to have reoccurring hookups.

"I bet you do," she replied back to her, turning her head to meet Quinn's eyes. Quinn bit her bottom lip gently, giving Santana a seductive look before leaning in placing a kiss upon the Latina's lips. It was hard, but definitely not passionate as Quinn rubbed her tongue over Santana's lips, which Santana opened willingly. Quinn rubbed her tongue over Santana's to let her get a taste of what she's been missing, before pulling away slowly and abruptly, to have Santana fall forward, hoping for more; it was Quinn's signature. Pull away and have them wanting to come back for more.

"I'll expect to see you soon," Quinn stated seductively, getting up off her lap, walking away; _either the slow motion walks were back or Quinn was walking away slower than usual, _Santana thought, as she watched the blonde retreat away across the room.

"I don't see why you can't just try going for the prison guard," Lauren's voice snapped her back to reality, causing Santana to give her a look then point over where Quinn retreated to.

"Quinn is making it obvious that she wants me, why go after someone who wouldn't want me?" She asked her like it was clearly obvious because to Santana it was.

"Because it would be a challenge for you," Lauren stated as Mercedes leaned forward near Santana.

"Plus I didn't know Santana Lopez backed away from a challenge," she added as Santana remained still in thought. It could be fun, trying to see if the new guard would want to get a piece of her. Who knows, Santana may actually be able to pull it off.

"I don't back away from challenges," Santana finally said, standing up, fixing the jumpsuit, as both girls smiled in her direction. "Fine I'll do it, but what do I get out of it?" She asks them, crossing her arms across her chest. They never planned on giving her anything in return to get into the blonde guard's pants; getting in her pants should be it's own reward, shouldn't it?

"The satisfactory of a job well done," Lauren states, giving her a hard look, knowing Santana feared it; Lauren was the only person Santana truly feared. First time she met her, they got into this brutal fight and Lauren flung her all over the place like she was some sort of rag doll.

Santana raised her hands up protectively. "Okay, okay a job well done it is," she said fearfully, as all the inmates are instructed to go outside and get their fresh air and exercise.

**x.x.x.x.x **

Outside there was a dead grass field, with a workout area, which Lauren adverted towards as soon as they all walked out. There was a basketball court and Santana could already see a few women, waiting on the court for the guards to give them the basketballs. Mercedes soon walked off on her own as Santana scaled the area, spotting Quinn across the way, sitting on some rusty bleachers with a few other women.

She continued to scale the area, spotting the tall prison guard. She was standing by the door with a serious expression on her face, wearing aviator sunglasses; _typical prison guard,_ Santana thought, confidently taking strides towards her.

She shuffled her feet against the dirt and finally stood in front of her, giving her a smile. "Hey," was all she could say. Really? She says more than that to every other girl, why is she any different?

"Hi," the blonde guard dragged out, not changing her expression one bit nor taking notice that she was looking in the Latina's direction.

"I'm Santana Lopez, I thought I'd introduce myself since I've never seen you before," she tried again, making the guard lift her aviators off her eyes and place them on her head and instantly Santana was met with the bluest eyes she's ever seen in her entire life.

The girl smirked and shook her head slightly. "I know who you are and I find it kind of sad that you should have to see me," she tells Santana, which confuses her a little bit since she's clearly beautiful, so why wouldn't she want to see her?

"You got out of prison a few months ago and you're back. It's just unfortunate that I have to see you in here," she tells her, still leaving Santana baffled. She wasn't sure what to think about this whole conversation. She said hey and then suddenly all this came up.

"Should I be offended by this?" Santana asked, shifting on one of her legs, crossing her arms across her chest, causing a growing smirk to arise from the guard's lips.

"Take it as you want it," she simply replied, placing her sunglasses back over her eyes, to block out the other girl.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Santana sighs. She was getting desperate and Santana never gets desperate for a girl and she wasn't sure why she was starting now.

"Pierce, Brittany Pierce," she replied nonchalantly, looking straight ahead at the field full of women. Santana began to slowly smirk then nod slowly, turning on her heel to walk away.

_Brittany Pierce huh? Well you won't know what hit you next time I see you, _she thought, as her expression grew into a devilish manipulative smile, as she made her way to the basketball court.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So Brittany has been introduced and Santana has her sights on her. Next chapter will have Santana trying to get Brittany's attention and we'll see if it all pans out for her. In the meantime, thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate them very much and to those who alerted; appreciate those too. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and Tumblr link is in the profile if you decide to follow or take a look, that's awesome and I believe that is all. <strong>Please review if you want a happy writer and a faster update. :D<strong>_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Quick thing, sorry if there are any mistakes in here. I couldn't proof read all of this because I literally just finished it and I'll be gone all weekend, so I'm not bringing my computer with me. Warning Quintana scene in the beginning; skip over if you don't like it. This is the only Author's Note I'm making. Follow the Tumblr if you want to know anything and that's it._ _ In the meantime enjoy and leave a review. (:_**

First night in Lima Heights Women's Prison for Santana in months. There was a call for lights out, but Santana snuck in a little light because she always hated going to bed so early, plus Quinn greatly appreciated the little light. Santana laid sprawled on her bottom bunk as Quinn laid on the top one, reading a book leisurely. Somehow they managed to get a cell together; Santana chalked it up as coincidence, but in reality Quinn asked for Santana to be her bunkmate, just because no one else would be dumb enough to share a cell with a murder, well except for Santana.

"So Quinn," she sparked a conversation like it was no big deal. Quinn lowered her book down to her chest and stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" She finally replied to the girl who was just picking at her nails; man she missed her nail filer.

"What exactly did you do to your husband to make you end up here?" Santana asked causally, which caused Quinn to just blink for a moment. No one really bothered to ask her about her husband and really get the whole story. When the police showed up at her house, they saw blood on her hands and found antifreeze under the sink. It was almost immediate that she was guilty, and she was.

"I killed him," Quinn finally mumbled softly as Santana stopped looking down at her nails, then swung her legs out, placing her feet firmly on the ground. She pulled herself up on the top bunk and sat on the edge of it, watching her fiddle with the corner of the book; _Pride and Prejudice. _Quinn was a hopeless romantic and Santana could see that; she just wanted her happy ending.

"Why?" Santana pried softly, causing Quinn to look up at her; green meeting brown. Her lips were sealed in a tight line, like she had something to hide. Santana was just curious as to how someone could turn someone as beautiful as Quinn Fabray turn into a murder.

"He was abusive, emotionally and physically. I couldn't handle it. I told him I was going to divorce him, but he threatened to kill me if I did. He was a cheater and I figured it out, so he hit me and told me that I'll turn the other cheek and let him do what he wants, so for awhile I did," she recollected slowly, staring at the Latina in front of her, who just sat there, watching her intently.

"Then I snapped," she choked up as tears brimmed her bright eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I placed antifreeze in his food and watched as he choked and coughed up blood. He grabbed my hands and stared at me for a moment before taking his last breath. I remember telling him 'you don't control me any longer. I'm glad I get to watch you wither into nothing' and that's when I called the police and they took me into questioning. I told them the truth about what I did and then they arrested me," she finished sniffling, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Did you tell them all of this? Including the history behind your marriage?" Santana asked her. She wasn't going to deny, she felt remorse for the blonde. She knew that if she was in that same situation and she asked for a divorce, she wouldn't know what to do either. People just snap and it's as if killing their partner is the only way out of the terrible situation.

"What difference do you think it would've made if I did? They'd take one look at me think I'm some psycho housewife who over-exaggerated. I wonder, how many women scream _assault_ or _abuse_ after mutilating a man?" Quinn replied somewhat harshly, but Santana knew she was right. Women try to get lower sentences or even getting off entirely for killing a man by saying they abused them and it almost makes you feel remorse for the woman who actually was abused and just snapped; like Quinn.

"Well I believe you," Santana stated in a whisper, eyeing her as Quinn tried to compose herself. Santana slid closer towards her and started using her thumb to wipe away the loose tears from under Quinn's eyes.

Quinn offered her a grateful smile which was returned with a warm one from Santana. Their eyes lingered on one another, before Santana slid on top of Quinn, resting most of her body weight on the blonde's hips. With no objections, she lowered her lips carefully down to Quinn's capturing them in her own. Quinn responded immediately to the contact, running her hands over her covered back.

Santana gently sucked on Quinn's bottom lip, before pulling the zipper of her jumpsuit down. Quinn watched as the zipper slowly went down exposing her stomach and sports bra. Each woman was given two sports bras because the under wire could be considered a weapon if pulled out.

Santana began tugging at the bra, lowering her lips down to her neck sucking at the flesh before gently nipping right above the collarbone. She managed to slide it over her head and toss it carelessly on her bottom bunk, pulling the jumpsuit further down.

Quinn began pulling Santana's zipper down as Santana started assaulting one of her breasts, allowing her hips to buck upwards into the Latina's pelvis, letting out an erotic moan. Santana wriggled her arms out of the sleeves as Quinn pulled it down further, wrapping her legs around her waist. Santana's back muscles tightened as she lowered her lips down to the blonde's stomach, caressing downwards to her panties.

Santana slipped her hand into the thin fabric, pulling them down slightly, rubbing circles on the nub between her legs with her thumb, sending what felt like electric chills down Quinn's spine. Santana placed two fingers into Quinn's core, causing a breathed out moan to escape her lips. They knew they had to be quiet, but at the same time Quinn could care less at this point.

Santana slowly pumped her fingers in and out rocking back and forth into Quinn, causing Quinn's head and back to arch into the air as Quinn slipped her own set of fingers into the Latina, thrusting deep into her hard and fast, pulling her body closer into her.

"Mmm San," Quinn moaned grabbing on to the rusty bars, rocking her hips into Santana's movements. Santana let out a deep moan into Quinn's chest as the blonde continued her thrusts into her.

"Ah fuck," Santana lets out, biting her shoulder, causing Quinn to moan even louder at the action. They picked up their paces, breathing heavily, desperate for release, till Quinn felt her body spasm as instant gratification coursed through her, creating an ill moan to escape her lips. Her eyes shut firmly, but never lost her pace as she rode her orgasm out, hoping to hit Santana's spot enough to get her over the edge. After a few more pumps, Santana let out a deep throaty groan, biting hard on Quinn's shoulder again, finally getting her release.

Santana slid off Quinn slightly even though the bed wasn't that big, feeling the sweat on her chest and stomach, unable to catch her breath. She turned her head tiredly to look at Quinn, who was breathing just as hard and looking right back at her. She soon erupted into a smile and leaned over her, kissing Santana gently on the lips, cupping her cheek softly.

"Why is it that every time I sleep with you, it's always tiring?" Santana asked in between the kiss, causing Quinn's lips to vibrate.

"Because we always make it count," she whispered slowly, giving her a lingering kiss, then pull away smiling at her once more. "I need my bra," she added, making Santana laugh slightly then nod. With a groan she slid over Quinn's body and hopped off the bed to hers, pulled it out of her bunk and handed it to Quinn.

"Goodnight Quinn," Santana said softly, sliding into her bunk after zipping her jumpsuit back up, then getting situated and almost instantly she fell asleep.

"Goodnight…Santana," Quinn whispered after she got dressed again, laying her head on her pillow, turning towards the wall. "I love you,".

**x.x.x.x.x**

A loud obnoxious clunking on the bars of the cell woke Santana from her slumber. She laid sprawled out on her bed, with arms and legs hanging in all which way, in hopes of getting comfortable, but it was useless. She lifted her head, showing her hot mess of a hairdo to no one in particular. She could careless; all she cared about was going back to sleep.

"What!" She yelled, dragging it out in an irritated tone.

"You got a visitor," she heard as the officer unlocked the cell door. Santana yawned heavily, stretching her arms and legs, hearing them crack above the bed, then pulled herself in an upright position. She glanced up at the top bunk and saw Quinn already gone; she must've overslept.

Santana got up so she could be escorted to the visitation area. She passed the cafeteria which was full of the women that inhabited the prison, before walking through a set of doors to a room full of tables and chairs. There she spots one occupied by a man with a Mohawk and instant rage filled within her. She desperately wanted these chains attached to her to magically slide or break off her so she could tackle and beat the living shit out of him, but alas that wasn't going to happen.

Dave placed her in the chair across from him causing her to eye him with the worst look she could ever muster at anyone.

"Hey," he said quietly to her. "How you doing?" he asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How am I doing? How am I doing! I'm in a fucking cage for three years, so Puck how do you think I'm doing?" She yelled slamming her hands on the table, which turned out to be a lot louder than anyone thought due to the cuffs.

"I know that was a stupid question. Wait a minute, three years?" He was in utter disbelief. Three years seemed way too long for someone who was just an accomplice to grand theft auto.

"Yeah, the Judge swore my sentence would be longer if she saw me back in her courtroom. Trust me, I didn't know it'd be three years either," Santana grumbled to Puck, who ran his hand through his Mohawk.

"Shit maybe, maybe I can tell them I did it. Your sentence could get shortened, I mean it's the least I could do since I practically left you and you didn't rat me out after it," he leaned over the table as he spoke to get closer to her, so Dave couldn't hear his words.

"No, I can handle this. Just tell me what happened because all I remember was waking up in the hospital, cuffed to a bed," she told him, her anger almost a distant memory. She was angry with him, but she had to know what happened that night. How he managed to get out of the wreck without her; just discarding her like her parents did.

He sighed heavily. "After we hit whatever we hit my airbag deployed and it knocked the wind out of me, nothing major. I sat there for a moment to catch my breath, then heard the sirens and just got out of car and ran. I thought you'd follow me, but by the time I was blocks away from the wreck you weren't there and then they suddenly stopped and that was it," he recollected, looking down at the table in thought, then finally shook his head of the memories, then looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Santana, you gotta know. I feel terrible for leaving you the way I did. I didn't know you were out cold and I know I should've checked, but it was the spur of the moment and I just acted. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Like I said, I'll turn myself in if that will earn your trust back, just give me a chance to prove to you-," Santana stopped his rambling with her hand and eyed him with a softer expression. Contrary to what everyone thinks, Santana had a heart and her heart was telling her to protect Puck.

"I already told you that wasn't an option; I can handle this and you are my best friend. To be honest, I think I would've done the same in your position," Santana tells him, which is true. Under the circumstances, if he had more time he probably would've checked on her and if he saw her unconscious he would've helped her out of the wreck and they would've been fine.

"So we're cool?" He asked hesitantly, causing her to shake her head.

"No not exactly. Stay near your phone incase I need anything," she smirks to him, getting up from her chair as Dave came up behind her to escort her out and away from Puck, who just sat there dumbfounded. He laughed slightly and shook his head, finally getting up. Regardless of what Santana just said, he knew they'd be okay.

**x.x.x.x.x **

Santana is brought into the cafeteria after her visit with Puck. She had to say it went a lot better than she thought. She thought about if he did ever visit, what she would do. Would she try and strangle him? It didn't matter anyway, she was already in jail, but needless to say she was glad it didn't turn out that way simply because she would have no one else when she did get out.

After grabbing a tray of food she parked next to the chattering duo that is Lauren and Mercedes. They already finished their food, which was no surprise to Santana; oh that was a mean thought again, but Santana didn't care.

"Where the hell have you been? We know you weren't fucking anybody because Fabray and our lovely new officer Pierce have been here," Lauren asked as Santana started eating. The food was absolutely terrible, but she knew she had to eat something or she'd come out three years later all boney and disgusting.

"I had a visitor," she told her, stabbing her fork into her potatoes, then stuffing it into her mouth. They were completely under cooked and for a first time inmate, they'd almost be too hard to stomach, but for Santana she grew use to it.

"Wait, wait you mean that hot guy you always talked about? Puckerman, I think his name was," Mercedes said, causing Lauren's eyes to light up at the mention of him. Santana showed them a picture of what Puck looked like the first time she was serving time with them and immediately both girls were smitten; well Lauren was more so than Mercedes. She thought he was hot no doubt, but Lauren swore as soon as she got out he'd be hers, which made Santana laugh deep inside.

Santana nodded to them as Lauren sighed dreamily. "He is so fine. God one day you got to get him to visit me. I'll rock his world," Lauren stated, making Santana laugh.

"I'll be sure to tell him next time I talk to him," Santana promises, as she finishes the last of her potatoes and moves on to the rubbery meat, which she discovered was absolutely difficult to cut into. At any rate, she ate it just in time as the guards called for the women to head outside.

She looked over at Brittany, who was filing some women out and almost instantly Brittany glanced over at her. Santana gave her a seductive smirk before Brittany just rolled her eyes at her, walking away, and just like that Santana's seductive smirk disappeared.

**x.x.x.x.x**

It was a hot day today in Lima Heights, Ohio as the prisoners filed out to do their thing. Santana usually took in her surroundings before deciding what she was going to do and today was no different, only this time it was based on where Brittany stood. She was determined to get this girl interested in her in some shape or form. She scanned the area and noticed Brittany standing towards the workout area, causing the Latina to sigh heavily. She didn't totally dislike working out and it wasn't that she was incapable of doing so, it just wasn't something she wanted to do at the moment.

She shuffled her feet in the dead grass, making her way to the pull up bar as she noticed some of the bigger girls, among them was Lauren on the bench, doing bench presses. Santana hopped up on the pull up bar in front of Brittany, giving her a smirk. She hung freely on it, before pulling herself up, grunting slightly with each pull.

As the sun blistered down on her skin, the heat was beginning to get to her, so she hopped off it and unzipped her jumpsuit exposing her toned stomach and sports bra, pulling it down to her waist, and wrapping the arms around it tightly so it wouldn't go anymore south than it already has.

Brittany watched Santana did this and she couldn't help, but let her eyes scan over her body. She knew she'd have a nice one, but Santana took no time to show her otherwise. With a smirk her way, Santana hopped back up on the pull bar, eyeing her the entire time. Brittany wasn't dumb though, she knew what Santana was trying to do and it was obvious she was mutually attracted to the Latina, but she couldn't bring herself to give her what she wanted. She could get into a lot of trouble and that was something she couldn't bring herself to do.

She watched as Santana's muscles pulsated with each pull up she did, but she didn't dare make it known that she was eyeing her. She was thankful for her aviators because while her head was turned in a different direction, in the corner of her eye she could watch Santana.

With a huff, Santana finally got off the bar; she was mad now. Brittany didn't even look at her once and she did two sets of twelve. She brushed her hands off of any rust that may have gotten attached to her skin and walked away towards an empty set of bleachers.

That night, with lights out and Quinn not reading her book tonight. Santana laid in her bottom bunk deep in thought. She couldn't understand why Brittany didn't fall for any of her looks or her actions. The workout ploy worked on Quinn and now look where they're at; fucking randomly anytime she gets placed back in here. She sighed heavily, not really sure what to do now.

Then an idea hit her, causing her to shoot up in her bed accidentally hitting the top of it hard. She winced and let her head fall back down as she rubbed it furiously. Whether that was going to bruise or not, she knew what she had to do, but she'll need help from the outside.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Puck's phone rang loudly early in the morning, causing a grunt to escape his mouth. He hated getting woken up, but Santana said to stay near his phone incase she needed anything, so he had to act like he wasn't mad.

"Hello," he answered tiredly. "Yeah I'll accept it," he added to the person on the other side, who connected him.

"Puckerman," he heard Santana's voice ring through the receiver, causing his body to shift up in an upright position.

"Hey San, what's up?" He asked, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Whatever she wanted better have been worth getting woken up for at…nine in the morning!

"I need a favor. Get me some romantic gifts," she said, making him scrunch his eyebrows in utter confusion. What the hell does she need that kind of stuff for?

"What's the occasion?" He yawned out, earning a sigh from Santana. She had a method to her madness, regardless if the request was completely insane; there was usually a reason behind it.

"No occasion just get me some," she responded.

"What kind of gifts?" He needed specifics if he was to go to the store and pick up these things.

"I don't know Puck. Flowers? Chocolate? A Teddy bear?" She sighed in annoyance, just because he should know this stuff, regardless of how non romantic he is, but Santana shouldn't talk; she wasn't exactly the romantic type either.

"What kind of flowers?" He asked her now more awake and Santana didn't seem all that annoyed by this question, more like freaked out because she didn't know what to tell him. "I'll tell you what, I'll get you roses, a box of chocolate, and I'll find a teddy bear," he added, earning a sigh of relief from the other end.

"Okay that's great thank you. Please bring them as soon as you can," she told him quickly, before hanging up. Puck assumed that her time was running out, so she just had to go, which he understood, so he got up and began getting ready to do what he promised he'd do.

After getting showered and dressed, he went to grab his keys when there was a knock on the door. His eyes widened, praying that it wasn't any of Azimio's boys. He kind of laid low since the whole accident just in case there was a hit out for his head. He slowly inched towards the front door and peaked his head through the peephole. It was a…female? Maybe one of the girls he's had a one night stand with perhaps.

He opened the door and saw brunette, but no brunette he's ever slept with. "Can I help you?" He asked confused. The girl eyed him awkwardly, then began to laugh slightly, and run her hand through her long wavy hair.

"Hi, yeah we met the other morning. I'm Rachel and I was wondering if where I could find Santana," she spoke, causing him to come to the realization. She was the loud chick that Santana slept with the night before she got arrested.

"Oh the screamer," he smirked, causing her to flush a deep shade of red. "Anyway, she's not here, now if you'll excuse me I was just about to leave," he added quickly, placing the sleeves of his jacket on and walk past her, shutting it behind him so he can lock it.

"Oh well do you know where she is or how I can reach her? It's just that she promised to call me and she didn't," Rachel explained turning with every motion he made, completely forgetting about his original comment.

"She's in jail," he simply stated with a firm nod, before turning on his heel to leave. Rachel's mouth gapped open at Puck's response, only to have her follow him.

"Wait jail? What did she do?" She asked causing him to stop short and turn around slowly.

He laughed slightly. "What doesn't she do? Wait that came out wrong," he replied, pointing at her. "Look you're better off without her sweetheart, just leave it at that," he added, before stepping out of the apartment building, leaving Rachel in the hall.

**x.x.x.x.x**

With a buzz, the automatic doors opened once again and this time Santana was happy to go into visitation, simply because she knew Puck was bringing what she asked. As she walked into the area, she saw him and her smile widened. He had the bag in tow and he was again the only one there. Although, when she got closer, he seemed to look deep in thought. Santana wondered what he could possibly thinking about. Perhaps why she wanted these gifts so badly?

She sat down and Dave walked away in the distance and Puck smiled at her. He sighed heavily, like he was holding it in for who knows how long and handed her the bag. "Okay so I didn't get your roses because I figured you want those to be delivered and since I didn't have a name, I couldn't send them. I got your box of chocolate and I couldn't find a teddy bear, but I found a teddy duck," he explained, as she looked in the bag.

"Okay that's good enough. Make the roses out to Brittany Pierce and write something nice on it. I don't know, you're more creative then I am," she brushed off, making him laugh slightly.

"Oh who is this Brittany Pierce you speak of? New inmate perhaps?" He teased, causing her to roll her eyes and laugh slightly.

"Not hardly. Try new prison guard," she replied, causing his eyes to widen in shock. He knew Santana was capable of getting any girl she wanted, but a prison guard, now that was going to be a challenge.

"San, that's insane," he whispered as she agreed. She already knew it was insane and she didn't need anyone else telling her something she already knew. "I hope you know what you're doing," he added, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I do," she nodded slightly, glancing down at her hands, before glancing up at him, and giving him a reassuring smile.

"No worries right? Oh speaking of no worries, I ran into your hottie from the other night," he told her, which confused her slightly because in all honesty; she knew a lot of hotties. "Rachel, I think it was?" he said unsure, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Oh jeez, what did she want and what did you tell her?" She asked him curiously. She knew Rachel was a good girl; too good for her. She needed a girl who could handle her insanity, not saying that Brittany could because the last thing she wanted was a relationship out of this; she just wanted to get laid from her. Was that so bad? Perhaps, but this is Santana and Santana doesn't give a shit.

"She was looking for you, wondering why you haven't called and I told her you were in jail," he confessed, which was entirely true, but for some reason Santana didn't like that he said all of that.

"You told her I was in jail? Why? Dude, now she'll be visiting me or some shit," she tells him agitated, throwing her hands up in the air.

He shook his head furiously. "No way dude. I did you and her a favor. Telling her you're in jail will make her think you're a criminal and I don't know how many girls will want a criminal as a girlfriend from the gecko," he explains, causing Santana to sigh in relief. Maybe Puck was right, maybe Rachel will forget about her entirely, but in the meantime, she needed to focus on getting her hands on that sexy prison guard known as Brittany Pierce.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! So here's a new chapter and it's semi shorter than normal, but the next chapter will probably be longer and more Brittany/Santana interactions will happen soon; it just will take some time. Enjoy this chapter and I'll write another note at the bottom :)_**

******Chapter 3**

Santana walks into the area where all the offices lined up, including Sue's. She was forced to work among other inmates and she had a choice, kitchen duty, towel and laundry duty, library duty or working in the office. The kitchen smelled like shit as did the laundry and Santana hated books, so the only thing left was the office.

She sighed heavily, plopping down on a chair to sort through files. More like make it look like she's being useful. She scans the area, not many people work up here and Santana had to admit, she may have chosen the library had she known this. As she tossed files into different piles, she noticed blonde hair causing her to advert her eyes up.

"Hey Dave," she says sweetly to the other guard. Santana wondered how many people flirted with him; she knew a lot of the female inmates have tried, which almost made Santana laugh in hysterics when he'd tell her. David thought some of the girls that came in and out of this place were attractive, but never beyond that; they weren't his type.

"Hey Britt, how are you this morning?" He asks her, striking up a conversation as he eyes Santana in the chair. He motioned for her to continue working only to earn him the middle finger, which he disregarded.

"Oh I'm alright," she smiles over at him, grabbing a cup of coffee. _So they get the good shit? I see how it is,_ Santana thought with a huff, shaking her head at the thought. A good cup of coffee in the morning always sounded like heaven to the Latina, but she can't ever expect to get any of those locked away in here.

"Brittany Pierce?" A voice comes into ear and Santana turns her gaze over towards a man, wearing a hat that said _Randy's Flower Shop _as he held a dozen red roses in a glass vase. Santana smirked at the thought that Puck came through for her, but of course he owed her big time.

"Um I'm Brittany Pierce," Brittany states, motioning to herself, placing the mug on the counter. The guy walks up to her and hands her the roses, with a little letter attached to it.

"Here you are," he smiles politely, adjusting his hat slightly.

"Thank you? Um who are they from?" She asked clearly confused, which can only make Santana think that there is no man or woman in her life, otherwise she'd just assume that it was her boyfriend or girlfriend, whatever. Santana didn't know which way Brittany swung, but she knew Quinn was straight too, till she got into her jumpsuit.

"I have no idea ma'm. I just deliver them," he shrugs as she just nods slightly, signaling for him to move on to his next delivery.

"What's the card say?" Dave asked curiously. He wasn't all that romantic either, but he was always interested in other people's love lives. Santana considered that nosey. She remembered the time, he found out about her and Quinn and he wanted to know every detail. At that time, she thought he was being a little pervert, until he told her he didn't swing that way and what straight man would say that to avoid being called a perv? Not many. So she told him and soon after that they began a mutual bond that sort of turned into a friendship, but not the kind of friendship her and Puck have.

Brittany pulled the card out of the flowers and slipped it out of the envelope, glancing over it before her blue eyes widened in what looked like disgust. She rolled her eyes, before looking at David next to her.

She huffed. "Roses are red, violets are good, this morning I woke up and had a major wood. When I think of you I get wet and I hope one day I can make you sweat," she states, making David cover his mouth to hide the burst of laughter that he desperately wanted to release.

Santana's eyes widened in shock. She was going to murder Puckerman for this. He was suppose to make it romantic, not revolting.

"I'm sorry, but that was really funny," David breaths out between laughs, earning a glare in his direction from the blonde.

"It would've been had it been directed to someone else, but whoever sent this clearly doesn't know me. Roses are cliché and they're my least favorite flowers. They have thorns on them for crying out loud, that says something," she elaborates tossing the letter back into the flowers, dumping them in the trash, before grabbing her cup of coffee and leaving the office.

Gift number one clearly failed miserably, but this wasn't Santana's fault; this was Puck's. It's okay though, she was in the clear because she knew that he didn't put her name on the card since she never mentioned anybody's name. All Santana could think about is these chocolates and teddy duck better work.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Santana was escorted back to her holding cell and when she got there, she was thankful it was empty. She went under the bed and located the bag that Puck brought her and pulled out the chocolates. It was shaped into a heart with a bow designed on the front; pretty much looked like one of those giant Valentine's Day boxes and knowing Puck, it probably was.

She fished out a piece of paper from one of Quinn's notebooks; she writes a lot when she's not reading or when she feels inspired. Santana begins writing down something simple and hopes that it's creative enough for the blonde.

She seals it up and places it inside with the chocolates and walks out of her opened cell. She hid the box inside her jumpsuit and walks downstairs towards the indoor recreation area and hands it to Mercedes.

"I need you to give this to Pierce and do me a favor, don't eat it," she explains to the other girl, who just eyes her rudely. Santana didn't care though; she knew that she could handle Mercedes and Mercedes knew it too, hence why she agreed and walked over to the tall blonde.

"These are for you. They're not from me before ya ask. I've just the messenger," Mercedes explains, handing them to Brittany, who just took them skeptical. First the roses now chocolates? Brittany has been wondering all day who sent those flowers, it could've been anyone, but now she knows more so that whoever sent these flowers, must be connected to the chocolates as well and whoever they were, they were in this prison. Whether they were an inmate or a guard was unknown, but if they're having a prisoner deliver the gift, she knew she was right.

She thanked Mercedes and the girl turned on her heel and left. Brittany scanned over the cliché box, but shrugged because she was raised in thinking it was the thought that counted and opened it. A note was placed on the pieces neatly. She pulled it out with a piece of chocolate, placing it in her mouth.

_Brittany,_

_You are absolutely beautiful. Enjoy the chocolates._

_Signed, _

_You're Secret Admirer _

Brittany's brows furrowed in confusion. That's it? That's all the person wrote to her was that she was beautiful and enjoy the cheap box of chocolates? She shook her head and rolled her eyes, before she started feeling her throat beginning to swell up. She starts coughing heavily accidentally, spitting out a part of the contents until she realized she ate the one with the coconut in it. Her eyes widened; she's allergic to coconut.

She tosses the box in the trash and begins to run off towards one of the other guards to tell them she needs to go and after seeing her face swelling they could definitely tell why and with that poor Brittany was out the door.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Santana smiled victoriously on her way to dinner. Mercedes told her that things went well, when she gave the box of chocolates to Brittany and she couldn't wait to make the blonde putty in her hands. She knew she shouldn't be basking in the glory just yet, simply because nothing has really happened yet, but her stay was still young and so was she.

She walked into the cafeteria and spotted her mutual understanding of a friend in line getting her food, so she walked up and grabbed a tray.

"Oh Satan you're here, so how is operation get in guard's pants going?" Lauren asked curiously as a bunch of slop, fell from ladles onto their plates.

"I'd say it's going famously," she tells her proudly, sighing in content, which only makes Lauren smirk as they walk away from the line to sit at one of the tables.

"Really? Because I heard that Pierce had to leave early," Lauren tells her, causing Santana's eyes to move up to hers. Lauren was smirking and Santana didn't like this. One moment she was taking in the glory and the next she was wondering if it was a huge step back. "Apparently she had some chocolate and got an allergic reaction to it," she told her causing Santana's eyes to widened. She cursed under her breath and slammed her hands on the table.

"Damnit! Is she okay?" Santana asked, but why should she care? Brittany wasn't really important to her or anything, but if she was the reason for the girl's possible death she didn't want that on her conscious.

"From what I've heard she's fine. Went to the hospital, they stuck her with medication and she's good," Lauren exclaimed, digging into her slop. Santana suddenly wasn't feeling hungry anymore, just because of the fact that she could've killed her. She had a heart and she knew she shouldn't care about Brittany, but in a way maybe begging for her to acknowledge her, is starting to make her realize some things.

She pushed the slop away and got up from her seat without another word and retreated to her cell. She just wanted to turn in for the night and hope that tomorrow she can try again. Who was she kidding? Everything failed, why would this stupid stuffed duck save any chance she had to ever get her?

**x.x.x.x.x**

The next day out on the field, Santana spotted Brittany. She looked healthy, as if the allergic reaction never happened. Santana sighed holding the last bit of contents in the bag and walked over to her. She had no use for it anyway. Might as well give it to the person it was meant for.

She shuffled her feet in the dirt, causing a slight puff of dust with each step and walked completely up to the blonde. Brittany lifted her glasses and eyed her suspiciously.

"Here," Santana handed the bag over to her, as Brittany's face never once faltered. She took it hesitantly, but could you blame her after all the other gifts she's received? She pulled it out of the bag and suddenly her lips formed into a small smile.

"Ducks are my favorite," she whispered, looking up at Santana, making her eyes widened. Puck actually did something right? "I assume you're in charge of the flowers and the chocolates," she stated, not questioned; because she was almost positive now.

"I can take responsibility for the chocolates and the flowers, but definitely not what was written on that card," she clarified, pointing her finger at her causing the blonde to nod slowly.

"And what about the note in the chocolate? The lovely well thought out one that talks about my beauty in four words, then tells me to enjoy the candy," she crosses her arms holding the duck, as Santana downcasts her eyes.

"That I take responsibility for too," she mumbled, before looking up at Brittany as if her confidence came right back. "I'm not a romantic okay, so sorry I even tried," she adds coldly, throwing her hands up in the air, getting ready to turn on her heel.

"You never bothered to even talk to me and ask what I like. Everything you did is the most cliché and unoriginal thing in the book. I'm not like that. It's like as if you take the easy way out because those are the most typical gift ideas," Brittany lets the Latina know and Santana knew this. She had this crap happen to her during high school when she dated guys, but it didn't matter because she wasn't the romantic type; she didn't have an ounce of it in her entire body.

"So then go out with me and tell me," she shrugs, making Brittany laugh and scale over the area.

"Oh yeah? What would be the plan? I pick you up at seven at your cell, we dine in the cafeteria and walk along the electric fence looking up at the stars? Yes that's romantic," Brittany explains sarcastically, causing Santana to sigh in frustration.

"It's all I have to offer right now under the circumstances," Santana exclaims, looking at her hopeful that she would change her mind, but Brittany doesn't budge.

"I can't Santana," she tells her, holding the duck out to her, assuming she wants it back, but Santana just shakes her head.

"Keep it," she says harshly, before walking off in defeat, keeping her eyes down at the dirt because that's how she felt; like dirt.

**x.x.x.x.x **

As Santana walked back inside, she tried to think of other ways she could get Brittany to at least be willing to talk to her. If she knew getting her to mutually want something out of her was going to be this hard, she wouldn't have agreed to do it to begin with. Then again, she could stop at any point in time. It hardly seemed worth the trouble. Besides it's not like she couldn't get laid, she had Quinn, who would never turn her down.

As she was about to walk into her cell, David pulled her with him, confusing her. "You got another visitor. You seem to be very popular these days," he spats, making her shrug. But she couldn't figure out who it could be since Puck wasn't suppose to be showing up anytime soon and she really doubted anyone else would decide to come and see her.

As she walked in her eyes widened instantly. This cannot be happening. What the hell was she doing here? Rachel sat uncomfortably at one of the tables, scaling the area awkwardly, clearly feeling out of place. She should since she's never been arrested before nor visited anyone in jail.

David sat Santana down and Rachel eyed her sheepishly. "Your roommate told me you were in jail and this was the only prison that came to mind that I figured you'd be at," she elaborates timidly as Santana crosses her arms over her chest, like she was trying to hide something.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked shaking her head. She just wanted this reunion to end since she had no desire of pursuing the brunette further, when it was obvious that Rachel wanted something more. Santana some how knew this would happen and even when she specifically told Puck, she'd probably visit her and even though what he said made a lot of sense, somehow she figured it wouldn't be the last time she saw her. This girl was a go getter and Santana was unforgettable; she couldn't help it. It was her birthright to be absolutely amazing and perfect.

She put herself on a pedestal clearly and really thought highly of herself, when it came to hooking up with random girls every night because sometimes those girls would be repeated at another party, but at any rate she enjoyed doing just that. The only person she's ever really stuck with on a constant occasion was Quinn because God forbid if she went after any other girl in this place. Half of them looked like fucking Shrek while the others looked like Freddie Krueger; definitely not her types in the least bit. Plus no one knows Quinn like she does, she knows that Quinn killed her husband, but they don't know why and Quinn doesn't show any signs of it ever reoccurring.

"I came to see why you never called me or anything. I mean even so you have your one phone call, I could've bailed you out," she told her, making Santana smile slightly. It was a nice gesture, but Rachel is gullible and naïve to want to do such a thing for someone she barely knows.

"Thanks, but I'm stuck and I have no bail set for me," Santana tells the shorter girl, which only made her think, what could she have possibly done to get herself in here with no set bail?

"What did you do?" She asked fearful of the answer, hoping it wasn't like murder or rape or anything completely terrible.

"Grand theft auto. My record is pretty lengthy and the Judge has seen me on a reoccurrence, so she told me this was the last straw and I'm stuck here," she elaborated, not sure why she had to prove anything to the girl since she was just a one night stand, but something was telling Santana that Rachel needed answers and she needed to understand that she was better off without her.

"I thought after the night we had that you cared about me or something. I guess I was being stupid," she shook her head. Rachel felt like she trusted too much to think that someone like Santana could ever want her for more than just sex, that maybe she could've given her, her heart, but that was short lived.

"We had an amazing night, but that's all it was. It was just one night and I can't be the girl you want me to be. I could care about you as a friend, but nothing more than that," Santana explained, touching the smaller brunette's hand comfortingly, causing Rachel just nod sadly. "You're better off you know? You could find anybody else, I mean you are beautiful enough and you're very smart, you just trust too easily and just because it didn't work out with me, doesn't mean it can't work out with someone else," Santana assures her, making Rachel smile slightly then nod to show she understood.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. I have my whole life ahead of me and I always had talked about going to New York and be on Broadway and find an amazing person to share my success and life with, but then I felt that it was just a dream. An untouchable; unreachable dream that'll never happen because I'll be stuck in Lima, Ohio my whole life," Rachel tells sadly, looking down at the table to avoid eye contact with the Latina.

"Hey you have the determination to do whatever the hell you want to. I mean you came to see me and you barely know me, expecting more. That's determination right there. So if you're dream is to sing in New York then do it. Don't hold back because you don't think you're good enough or the dream is untouchable," Santana encourages, making Rachel smile softly at her.

"You know, you would've been a great girlfriend," she tells her, making Santana laugh slightly then shake her head. "But you should follow your own advice. Find a dream of your own and hold on to it and make it obtainable because I know whatever it is, you'll be good at it. Just promise not to let go of it," she adds to the taller brunette, who sits there in thought as these words come to ear.

Santana never really had any dreams. She always thought she'd be living in Lima Heights her entire life, in a crappy rundown apartment with Puck and partying, while going to jail here and there. She called her times in prison a vacation because that's how they felt to her. They were like a break from the real world and the realization that she was going nowhere, but staying in Ohio.

In high school before she got kicked out, she had dreams of moving to California and maybe having a hot wife to shower in gifts, but her dream was to get out of Ohio; she never really got that far ahead because the dream was hardly short lived in her mind. Santana wondered if what Rachel said was true; maybe if she had a dream it'd get her somewhere. She use to think she was content in her everyday life, but maybe it's time she grew up and realized that this life she was living isn't going to fix anything.

Rachel getting up broke her from her thoughts, signaling time was up and that it was time for her to go on her way. She leaned over and hugged her fast before David could say anything.

"I'll write to you and let you know how it goes. In the meantime, serve your sentence and find a dream. We're friends Santana and I'll accept that in any shape or form. Just find you during this time," she tells her stroking Santana's cheek softly, making the Latina smile warmly and it was genuine too.

All Santana could do was nod and give her a hopeful smile. Even though Rachel barely knew her, that talk could've quite possibly impacted her in a way Rachel probably never imagined.

And with that a thought crossed the Latina's mind. Brittany liked talks and someone to take the time to get to know her and maybe even be a romantic, so what if she taught herself to be just that? What if she took the time to learn the ropes and what it took to be a hopeless romantic? Girls love when people take the time to do that. Sure she's limited now, but the whole point of being a romantic is to work with what you have, right? So she needed to do just that, but where to start?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Okay, so first off, thank you for the reviews and if you have anything you'd like to see happen, let me know. I have another story idea that I'm planning that probably won't be posted till I get it completely outlined, but in the meantime you may follow the Tumblr (<strong>lacksubstance. tumblr . com<strong>) or merely just overlook it. Please let me know what you think, it can really be the simplest things because reviews are what make me a better writer and I like pleasing my readers, so please just write even the simplest of reviews. Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys new chapter and it's early! :D, but strictly Brittana fans please, do NOT MURDER ME D: There is no smut in this, but it's a necessary chapter. Next chapter will be very Brittana filled; I promise. In the meantime, enjoy and review when you're done and check out the Tumblr if you'd like. This is the only note I'm doing; just think it's easier. Enjoy and remember REVIEW! :D  
><strong>_

__**Chapter 4**

Santana stood impatiently at the phone, leaning against the wall, while tapping her foot on the hard surface of the floor. It's been a little over a week since Rachel came to visit and she really was thankful for the advice she had given her. At the same time, though she came to the conclusion that she'll have to become a romantic, she just wasn't sure how to go about it. It's also been a little over a week since she's spoken to Puck and she was so ready to lay into him a few choice words.

She wasn't going to deny, she was furious about what he wrote on that card and how that chocolate nearly killed Brittany; she needed someone to blame and it certainly wasn't going to be her.

"Hey ho Santana yo," his voice came into ear and almost instantly rage boiled in her body. She's been waiting days to tell him exactly how she feels.

"Don't do that shit to me Puckerman. If I wasn't in jail already, I'd fucking murder you," she hisses at him, making him laugh. She gawks at the laughter; he was really in for it.

"What you didn't like the card?" He asked between his hysterics.

"No and Brittany didn't either. You asshole! I swear I'll beat your ass when I get out of here," She spats back at him. He wasn't taking any of this seriously and it was really irritating her to no end. She just wanted to reach into the phone and strangle him so hard till he lost consciousness; that was mean, but this is Santana; she _still _doesn't give a shit.

"Santana calm down. I was just having a little fun, I'm sure your other gifts worked fine. Chicks dig chocolate and stuffed animals," he waved it off, but he doesn't know everything like he thinks he does.

"Yeah so you say considering the chocolate gave her an allergic reaction and sent her to the hospital and she hates roses. The only thing we surprisingly didn't strike out on was the stuffed duck because she loves ducks apparently," Santana exclaimed, shifting around because she was tired of standing there.

"Dude that sucks…wait how did you know she liked ducks?" He asked curiously, still wondering why she was going through all of this trouble when she doesn't even know this girl nor is she really giving Santana the time of day it seems. He knows she can get any other girl, so why her? What makes her so important?

"She told me when I gave it to her," Santana sighed, not sure why that even mattered. He doesn't even need to know any of this information. He's an asshole, she's decided a long time ago and why she had him help her was beyond her, well more so it was because she had no one else willing to help her.

Then a thought came to mind. Puck and her went to high school together and he told her to dropout, but she decided to stay in even after she got kicked out of her parents, so what if she basically treated this like school? She needed to _educate _herself about romance and there was only one place she really knew.

"The library," she whispered, hanging up in the middle of Puck's sentence. She zoned out into her own thoughts that she could really care less about what else he had to say; she was more interested in getting to the library.

**x.x.x.x.x**

The library was pretty much empty when Santana entered it and she had to admit, she was surprised she could even find it because she never bothered with it before. She searched down different sections, hoping they were laid out like _Barnes & Noble _but alas they weren't so she had to go through each row that stated the word fiction on the side of the shelves and hope that a title stood out to her.

"Ah ha!" She pulled a book out and suddenly three and four stood out to her, until she was at ten. She finally sat them down at a table and looked through them proud she even found them all on her own.

"Santana?" She turned her head and saw a confused Quinn behind her, with her arms crossed. "What are you doing in here? You never go to the library," she asked, moving closer to the Latina, before Santana took a seat at the far end.

"Well I changed my mind and decided to educate myself," she tells her in a proper tone, making Quinn smirk before she looks down at her selections.

"In romance it seems," she states, looking up at Santana, who just looks away almost embarrassed. She wanted to be known as the tough girl here, not a soft romantic type of girl; no, she'll get her ass kicked everyday if people knew that.

"Well except for this one," she adds, sitting down near the stack of books, then holding up one that says _Beowulf. _

"I thought it was romantic?" Santana said unsure. She heard of the movie and was suppose to read it in high school, but she never got around to it. She just used cliff notes to get by with it. All she knew was that it was poetry, so she assumed that all poetry was suppose to be romantic, but she wouldn't know because she was always snoozing during those lessons.

"Not hardly. It's an epic poem about a man who is asked by a king to slay a creature who keeps killing his men, so he does, without any weapons or armor. When he does, he feels the wrath of the creature's mother and they go through an epic battle; hardly romantic," she informs her, putting it to the side then picks up another one and shows Santana it.

"_Romeo and Juliet_? Now that's a cliché, but definitely one of the most romantic books to graze the English language. You do know what happens in it though right?" Quinn asks, placing Santana on the spot. She read that in like freshman year; she doesn't remember a damn detail from it.

"I remember it being hard to read and a little dumb. I mean, they met and got married within a day and then killed themselves. That's just dumb because nobody should do that," Santana scoffs, making Quinn nod slightly.

"What if you're in love with the person?" She asks, staring intently at the brunette, who just eyed her back. For a moment, Santana could almost see blush crept across Quinn's cheeks when she stared at her the way she did, but maybe she was just seeing things.

"They can't know if they love each other after one day; it's just not possible," Santana fights and she wasn't going to leave her platform on that.

"So you don't believe in love at first sight then?" Quinn fired back and that really got Santana thinking. Love at first sight is cliché, but it's a romantic idea that people say when they were absolutely smitten by the person they hope to love in the future from the moment their eyes met or from the moment that person laid their eyes on the person they hope to love. It's an interesting thought, but Santana's never felt that with anyone in her life, so how can she believe it exists?

"No I really don't," she tells her softly, causing Quinn to lower her eyes down at the books, before separating them apart. She was going to help Santana with her mission of being romantic; there must be some reason why she's deciding to take on this quest. Although, Quinn hoped that it had something to do with them, even though she loved Santana just as is, but she'd never tell her that.

Quinn got up and grabbed one pile, which was all, but two and began placing them back, confusing Santana, who got up and followed it suit. "These aren't romance novels. If you want really good ones you'll need to start off from ones you know, like anything by Nicholas Sparks, _the Notebook_, _A Walk to Remember_, _Dear John_, _The Last Song_, but here," she explains, handing Santana _The Notebook _"Start with this one and work your way in," she adds, walking down the isle slowly, finding another one.

"This one would be more your speed though. It has its tragedies, but it has it's romance and sex; something you enjoy," Quinn tells her, handing her the book that read _Tipping the Velvet._ Santana holds both books in hand and begins to think. She saw _The Notebook_, so she's aware of how romantic it is, but it's the kind of romance that makes Santana want to puke. She doesn't know what this other book is about, but if Quinn is telling her that she'll like it then she'll trust her.

"Why do you like romance so much?" Santana asks, always wondering this because it's all she loved to read and write about. She never outwardly spoke about it because she never wanted to look like a fool in front of anyone. Maybe she's just a hopeless romantic because it's what she always wanted and she assumed that all girls wanted that fairytale love that was expressed in these books. She held onto each written word on every page, like her life to depended on them and when Santana stepped into her life, she thought she was the one she held on to from those books; like she was her Prince (or Princess in this case) who was suppose to sweep her off her feet. She obviously knew Santana wasn't no Romeo or Noah, but she knew that this girl never laid a hand on her that wasn't willing or overpowered her to the point where she feared ever being near her. No, Santana gave her those butterflies and weak in the knees feelings. Those simple erotic touches would ignite an absolute world win of pleasure through her entire body. Those feelings of being addicted to just seeing her and taking in her scent and even in this place, she still smelled as sweet as she imagined.

Quinn leaned against the shelf which was hinged to the floor; this prison thought of everything. She began to smirk, then captured her bottom lip between her teeth "If questioning would make us wise, no eyes would ever gaze in eyes. If all our tale were told in speech, no mouths would wander each to each. We're spirits free from mortal mesh and love not bound in hearts to flesh. No aching breasts would yearn to meet and find their ecstasy complete," she recited, as Santana watched her in awe. She almost felt captivated by these words, inching closer with each word that escaped those supple lips. She knew it was poetry. She didn't know who wrote it, so she assumed that Quinn did. She never had anyone recite poetry to her and her heart was beating fast at each word she spoke. Santana didn't understand it and she didn't bother to try. The fact is, poetry was like Spanish to a fluent English speaker, who knew not a word of the other language. They knew it was Spanish, but they never cared that they can't understand it. It was the fact that it was being spoken to them in such a seductive way, that made the person drawn to them and that's exactly what was happening to Santana. Quinn was acting as if she was like a succubus, drawing Santana in for the kill. Captivating her with her beauty and passion.

"…then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why". I love you now until I die. For I must love because I live and life in me is what you give," she finishes in a whisper as Santana's lips hovered over hers, before capturing them with her own. They slowly massaged over the Latina's as she held tightly to the sides of the fabric of her jumpsuit. Santana sensed the passion that Quinn was putting forth into this kiss, but she didn't dare question it. She felt this undying need to kiss her, but it wasn't out of love; it was out of lust. She lusted for her each time she saw her. The way Quinn's green eyes tinkled when they stared at her. The way she bit gently at her bottom lip, then looked down at the floor to hide her lingering gaze over at her. The way she spoke simple words to her. She lusted for her; that skin to skin contact, but that's all it'd ever be for Santana. Just lusting in darkness and in random cramped hallways and behind walls.

Santana ran her tongue over Quinn's lips, signaling for the blonde to open her lips, which she happily allows, igniting a moan from her throat. Quinn desperately wanted this moment to never end. Sure, she knew her and Santana would have more of these moments. Possibly tonight in their cell, when Santana's hovering over her with those intense seductive eyes, laying completely nude above her equally nude body. The warm skin will send chills down her spine down to the place that'd need the most touching. She will moan to each erotic touch and kiss that Santana started. She will get instant gratification from Santana's tongue in places she's only imagined. She wanted it so desperately right now. She wanted that contact and she knew Santana did too, otherwise she would stop assaulting her lips and neck, but she never did and Quinn knew right then and there that Santana was hers.

"Isn't this just sickening," they pull away and turn their heads to spot Shannon Beiste; another inmate, who is ten times the size of Santana. She was always giving Santana hell in this place and Santana wasn't the least bit surprised that it hasn't happened yet this time around, well even though it didn't, she wasn't shocked when things were about to become a problem. Beiste was always about the element of surprise for Santana. She'll back off for a few days to a week, then really go in and fuck with the smaller girl and even when she did do this, Santana never backed down from the challenges.

"What do you want Beiste?" Santana asked pulling away entirely from Quinn, who just remained fixed on the shelves, afraid of making any sudden movements to draw attention to herself.

"Oh I wanted to see my favorite person in the world of course," she told her in a sarcastic tone. Santana desperately wanted to punch the sarcasm out of this…well whatever she was. Santana couldn't ever really tell if Beiste was a male or female; in her eyes anyway. Santana just thought Beiste was way too massive to be anything, but a male in disguise.

"What's this? _Romeo and Juliet_? You going soft on me Lopez?" She asked, holding the book that laid on the table that Quinn and Santana were originally sitting at, before laughing slightly. Santana pulled it out of her hand, placing it with the two books she had in her hand already.

"None of your business, now move along," she hissed back, getting ready to walk away. She really didn't want to get into a fight, but she knew that if she didn't walk away now, she probably would be and it wouldn't end well. But before she could get any further out of the library she heard her voice ring into ear.

"You're probably hanging around Fabray too much. She's making you fall in love with her, right? She's gonna turn you into a pussy, but well you are what you eat, right? I don't blame you though," she begins before, walking over towards Quinn, who was still against the shelving and leaned against the blonde, putting complete pressure on her. She began stroking her cheek and at the instant feel of Beiste's fingertips against her cheek, she winces like they were on fire. She hated anybody else's touch, but Santana's. They reminded her of her deceased husband. It wasn't always like that though because she couldn't even have Santana touching her for awhile.

When Santana approached her, flashing her that perfect smile and those perfect abs to draw her in, Quinn knew she'd be a handful, but she wasn't complete putty in her hands just yet. Santana actually took the time and sat down with Quinn and they actually spoke to one another. Santana kissed her for the first time and though Quinn was absolutely terrified, she didn't pull away. When it got time to actually make out and lead to sex, Quinn froze up and pushed Santana away. She had to explain to Santana the fears that surfaced within her and Santana actually took the time and let her ease into it; in baby steps. Before she knew it, Santana leaned in to kiss her a month later and when the brunette slid Quinn on top of her and began pulling her jumpsuit off, she saw the fear run through her pale face and with a simple "it's okay. I'd never hurt you like he did," Quinn saw the sincerity in the Latina's eyes and the way she stroked her bare back soothingly, sending what felt like electric chills down her spine and that's when she knew she trusted her and that's when it got to the point where she gave her full self to Santana.

"She's beautiful, but she'll spread her legs for just about anyone. Not the kind of girlfriend you want," she adds, before Santana turns around. She had enough of the way Beiste was talking about Quinn. Quinn wasn't her girlfriend, but she won't deny that she cares about her. How can you not, when you have so much history and it's only growing?

"You got a problem with me that's fine, but leave Quinn out of this," Santana fires back, pointing her finger straight at the bigger woman, walking up to her, pulling Quinn behind her protectively. She didn't want her touching her like that again. She remembered the talk they had in the past; she'd never forget it. If anyone else touched her in a degrading way to make her feel that uncomfortable, they'll have to deal with her.

"Oh protecting the slut are we?"

"Say that again one more time and see what happens," Santana grits her teeth as Quinn tries her best to calm her down, but Santana wasn't listening nor having it. She was defending her honor and Beiste was not about to get away with calling a girl anything degrading around Santana, especially if it's Quinn. She knew Beiste enough to know that she was going to fuel Santana's anger. She wanted the Latina to absolutely snap and that's exactly what she did.

"She. Is. A. Slut," Beiste exclaims slowly, lowering her face down to Santana's level and before she knew it Santana fires her fist into Beiste's face, knocking her off her footing slightly. Beiste touched her face, to see blood coming from her nose, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Even so, she was mad that Santana punched her, so she was going to do something about it, so before Santana knew it Beiste came back and grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the opposite hinged shelf. Santana's back hit the giant piece of furniture made of wood hard and it made a sound as if someone shot a gun in the room.

Beiste then pulled her up by her jumpsuit and punched her in the stomach repeatedly, before head banging her face twice.

"Stop please!" Quinn yelled, just as two officers came to get ready to break up, but before they could get Beiste to let go of the barely conscious girl, she flung her on to the table, but with the jumpsuit on it caused her to slide off the wood and hit the ground hard, causing Quinn to wince in horror, but run over to the brunette as the officers restrained Beiste.

"Santana," Quinn kneeled down to her. Blood was clearly visible on her face and her eye already looked swollen, but unfortunately Santana was not getting up and that worried Quinn.

"Santana please wake up," she began to weep in hopelessness. If Santana died, she'd blame herself entirely. She was defending her, regardless of how much bigger Beiste was in front of her; she never faltered once up against the raging skyscraper.

"We need backup in the library, inmate critically injured and in need of assistance to the doctor's facility," Quinn heard an officer call in the report as the other officer in the back placed restraints on Beiste before pulling her out of the area.

"You should go back with the rest of the inmates Fabray," the officer said to the crying female, but she shook her head. She didn't want to leave Santana's side and even if they tried to nub her for disobedience she didn't care; she was spending the rest of her life in this place anyway. What more could they possibly do to her?

"I'm not leaving her," Quinn whispers to the officer. She couldn't leave her and she wasn't about to. Luckily, the officer didn't force her to leave. He just nodded and stood back up to his feet as more officers came in with a stretcher to carry Santana to the hospital wing of the prison. It was a small area, but they had a well renowned doctor, but can you expect anything less from Sue Sylvester? No doubt she didn't give them the high end treatment because she thought criminals were absolutely foul and needed to be whipped into shape, but when it came to their health; she didn't want them to die. See Sue has a little heart; it's not full of love, but she cares…well sort of.

Quinn followed in suit of the officers slowly, trying to stay out of their way. She looked back at the library and grabbed the two books that she picked out for the brunette and when Santana's drops of blood caught her eye on the floor, she closed her eyes, trying desperately to erase the memory of what she just saw. She was already blaming herself for this. She didn't care about the fact that she had killed her abusive husband, but Santana wasn't meant to die because of her, even if it wasn't by her hands.

She urgently begged for hope that Santana was going to be okay. She couldn't have the one person who cared about her; the one person she truly cared about to die over this. She just wanted Santana to be okay because if she wasn't; she wouldn't know what to do.


	6. Chapter 5

_**This chapter will be sure to put a smile on everyone's face :) let me know what you think in a review. You're all wonderful, but please keep the reviews coming.**_

**Chapter 5**

It's been two days since Santana's been in the library. It's been two days since she's seen Quinn. It's been two days since she's opened her eyes. She lies peacefully in the infirmary with visible cuts and bruises on her face. Her eye has been swollen shut and at this point in time she looked at ease of any pain. Quinn has been in and out of the infirmary, checking frantically back for answers on her condition, but the doctor never allowed her to stay longer than an hour because they weren't legally married or family; yes those rules still applied in prison.

Brittany walked over to the girl who slept soundly in the bed. When she got word that Santana was in a terrible brawl, she was worried no doubt, but she knew the girl was tough, but when she got word it had been with Beiste, then she knew she had more to worry about. The woman was five times the size of Santana. It's hard to believe she didn't die. Brittany was glad she didn't, but still she was shocked. Then she got orders to look after the brunette when she awoke, so she got on that request immediately and when she got there and saw her injuries, it really churned her stomach. She didn't know Santana that well and she most certainly wasn't interested in her, but something about her did draw the blonde to her.

She sat down at her bedside and watched as her chest rose up and down carelessly. She sighed heavily, grabbing her hand as she took in her facial scars. She knew they'd heal, but never in a million years did she ever think she'd be sitting here looking at her in this state. It was an absolute eerie feeling for her.

As she sat there longer, she felt Santana's thumb slowly caress her hand gently. Her eyes widened at the initial contact, before jumping back to reality to see Santana slowly opening her eyes, well struggling with her left one seeing as that was the swollen one. Brittany offered her a warm smile as her eyes fixated to hers.

"Am I in heaven?" Santana asked blankly. Her voice was hoarser than usual from the lack of fluids. So Brittany laughed slightly before helping her drink a glass of water. She knew Santana was still just waking up and probably was still weak, so she didn't want her spilling it everywhere, which ended up sort of happening anyway.

"Why do you think that?" Brittany finally replied, putting the glass down. Santana gulped the last bit of the water and continued to stare in her direction.

"Because I have an angel staring at me," she exclaims, making Brittany close her eyes to hide the roll of her eyes and began to shake her head.

"I see your charm is still intact," Brittany spoke nonchalantly, making Santana smirk. Brittany wasn't going to deny, but the comment was just a reassurance that Santana was going to be fine and there was no permanent damage.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Brittany asked the words she's been dying to know. She heard the rumors and she's seen the proof, but she never got the full story of what led up to it. Her guess was Santana got a big head and Beiste was in her way and she thought she could take her on, but she greatly underestimated her strength; she was a lot weaker in comparison to "The Beast".

Santana sighed, recollecting her memories in her head. They feel like they were nonexistent, but not fuzzy. Just as if the ordeal happened so long ago, that she just wanted to distance herself from it. "I was in the library getting some books and Quinn Fabray was there helping me. We got caught up and began kissing heavily and Beiste came in and interrupted interjecting degrading comments at Quinn to push me and I got in the middle to defend her. Needless to say, I got my ass kicked," she explained to the blonde guard, who just nodded. So she was wrong and underestimated her motives. She actually had a heart? She actually was defending a girl from being called things like whore or slut, or bitch? Brittany wasn't sure if those were even the words that were thrown at Quinn, but she knew those were the most popular degrading names for a female; she's been called them a few times, but no one ever bothered to put their life at risk to defend her honor.

"Wow you must really love her," Brittany replied, making Santana look at her confused. She assumed that would be the only logical explanation as to why Santana would get the shit knocked out of her.

"What? No. I don't love Quinn. I mean, I care about her a great deal. We have history, but definitely not in love with her," Santana assured her, shaking her head with every word. Brittany wasn't sure what to say. She knew for sure now that Santana was in fact a player, simply because she was trying to get with her while she was most likely sleeping with Quinn, but Santana never tried to deny it and she knows that if she approached the Latina with those exact words, she still wouldn't deny it.

"Well she certainly loves you," Brittany exclaimed, folding her arms comfortably. Santana wasn't sure what she meant by that. Quinn never let on that she had any feelings for her in any shape or form. She just knew that they had a lot of sex and they enjoyed being together. She thought that's what the other blonde saw too.

"What makes you say that?" Santana asked hesitant, afraid of the answer she was going to receive. Has she been leading her on this whole time and not know it? Perhaps, but if that is the case, she felt absolutely awful about it, especially knowing she didn't feel the same.

"She's been coming here countless times to check on you and she probably would have never left if the doctor didn't make her," Brittany informs Santana. Maybe she just really cared about her? She was there when it happened, so maybe she was just scared? Santana tried to think of possible reasons why she would show up so often, other than because she was in love with her, but that thought still kept crossing her mind and she couldn't shake it.

She sighed heavily. She genuinely felt ashamed in herself and she hated leading Quinn on the way she has. She really had no idea that the girl loved her that much. If she had maybe she would've done things differently. But she did know what she had to do and that was to stop for her sake and Brittany's because she'd never want to be with her now, knowing she was sleeping with someone else, while trying to woo her.

"You didn't know did you?" Brittany asked in disbelief and Santana dropped her head still in shame and shook her head. Brittany wanted to say more, but she decided that it looked like Santana was already beating herself up enough for this, no pun intended, so she decided just to keep her mouth shut about this and change the subject.

"Well I need to go for an hour or so, but I've been assigned to look after you. When you're considered well enough to be released, I'm bringing you to solitary confinement for your safety. There's a bed and a toilet in there, but at least you'll have more privacy when you do have to take a whiz. I'll be watching you the entire time, well except for when I have to use the bathroom," Brittany explains to the brunette, who just nods in acknowledgment and flashed a small smile.

"What about when you have to sleep?" Santana asked curious as to what the blonde would say. Brittany flashed a big smile and laughed slightly.

"I'll be camping outside your cell of course," she joked, making Santana laugh slightly, even though she silently wished she would. She assumed she'd be alone when she is placed in the cell. But she'll have to accept that this is her own fault and it is for her safety and she would get out of it soon.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Three more days have gone by and all Santana could do was just rest because the doctor refused to let her leave her bed unless she had to use the bathroom. Needless to say she said she had to pee a lot just so she could get up and walk around. But now she didn't have to lie because she was being released to Brittany today and she couldn't begin to express how ecstatic she is about that. After the nurses helped her back into her orange jumpsuit she was asked to wait in the bed till her guard came, which didn't take long thankfully.

"You ready?" Brittany asked as Santana struggled to get to her feet, causing Brittany to help direct them to the ground. She was glad when the brunette didn't push her away, but gratefully accepted her hand so she can help. Her cuts and bruises on her face were already starting to heal nicely. Even the swelling around her left eye was beginning to go down.

Santana became aware of the injuries on her face, when Brittany's eyes were fixated on her. She suddenly became insecure. She imagined she looked absolutely repulsive to the blonde, but she didn't bother to mention it as she averted her head down to the floor.

They finally got her off the bed and Brittany began guiding her out of the infirmary through the halls, where inmates scattered with guards against the walls, making sure all is in order. Santana kept her eyes casted down to hide her face as everyone stared in their direction. The story got around about the fight, so everyone wanted to get an eyeful of the damage Beiste did on Santana and she wasn't about to give them the satisfaction, so instead she hid.

Brittany could sense the awkwardness that Santana was enduring, so she decided to speed up the walk and turn the corner to the hall she knew inmates nor guards wouldn't be in. She called it a shortcut. "It's safe to look up now," she stated nonchalantly, staring straight ahead as Santana moved her face up to see nobody around.

"Thank you," she mumbled. Brittany didn't understand why she was being so shy or uncomfortable about the whole thing. She got beat up and she has injuries; that's to be expected. She could consider them battle scars, but she knew Santana wouldn't consider it that way.

Brittany got to a steel door and unlocks it, pulling it open then shutting it behind her, holding Santana's hand through the entire walkthrough. Maybe that was part of the reason why people were staring. She wasn't using any restraints, just holding her hand and Santana didn't seem to notice nor care.

They walked down the final hall, listening to the sound of their footsteps echo with each step they took. Santana felt like she was walking to her doom because each place they turned to, felt like it was getting darker and darker. Finally they made a right turn and Brittany stopped at the first cell and unlocked it, before letting Santana walk in, then closed it behind her.

Santana scanned her new "home" as Brittany stood outside, watching her do so. The blonde didn't lie when she said there was a toilet and a bed because that's all that was in there. No desk, no windows; nothing. She was already feeling lonely as she started shuffling her feet towards her bed and sat down on it, wincing slightly and she already could tell this was going to be uneventful and absolutely boring.

**x.x.x.x.x**

It has been a few hours and Santana was finally laying down on the bed; it was more like a cot. It was actually surprisingly more comfortable than her bunk that she was sharing with Quinn. When word got around that Santana was awake and looked like she was going to live, Quinn tried to come see her, but every time the doctor told her she was there, Santana would turn her away. She just couldn't face her, knowing the feelings she had for her. It wasn't anything personal, but she just needed to figure out what to do about it. She knew she didn't want to lead her on anymore, but she wasn't sure how to go about it. She didn't want to just approach her and say 'hey I heard you love me, but I don't feel the same way, so I think it's better that we don't continue fucking'. Yeah that wasn't the best way to let a girl down, even she knew that.

Santana sighed, tired of thinking about the whole Quinn thing. "Why would you pick such a boring job?" She called out to Brittany, who she knew was still out in the hall. Brittany started laughing as she leaned against the wall, rolling her head slightly as if Santana was standing next to her.

"Why would you choose to come back in this place?" She interjected, before taking a seat against the wall, knowing that nobody was really coming down this hall anyway.

Santana smirked at the question. She was right about asking such a question. Why the hell would she want to come back? The truth is, she didn't, but why would she continue getting in trouble, so she would come back? And the only thing that could come to mind was that she was stupid. She made stupid choices and when Puck would tell her that they had a job to do or they needed to do a certain thing; she went with it because she knew money would be involved. She didn't have a job nor did Puck, but he did illegal things in order to receive it. She went along with it because she thought it was the only way to get by. Truth is, that was her saying she was stupid.

"Touché," she replied in a sad tone. 'What the hell am I doing?' She thought to herself as she fiddled with her fingers in thought. Unbeknownst to her, Brittany was doing the same thing, so she could handle the awkward silence a little better, but she just decided to break it.

"My grandpa and my dad were both police officers. The best I've ever seen. My grandpa retired and my dad still continued to be on the force. He dreamt about working in the Special Victims Unit to help rape victims and he was getting ready to take the test," she explained. She wasn't sure that Santana was even listening, but Santana was. She was listening intently to what she had to say because this was the first time she's ever taken the time to open up to her.

"Was?" Santana moved her head slightly to project her voice a little louder. She wished she could be standing or sitting face to face with the blonde outside, but she was just going to have to accept this arrangement until her time is up; three years from now. Exactly 1,081 days till her release. When she did the math it sounded like an eternity, but you know the saying that "time just flies by", well she's hoping that, that is what's going to happen.

"He got called out because there had been an officer, who had a family emergency. He was doing his shift, when a call came in about a woman who was being beaten by her husband and he needed to check it out, so he did and when he knocked on the door, the woman opened the door just as the husband came out with a gun. My dad didn't draw his fast enough and the man shot him. My dad died on his way to the hospital," she finished elaborating in anguish.

Santana doesn't know what it's like to lose her parents by death, but she kind of wished she did. At least then if they did, she'd know they left her life loving her. Instead, they left her life because they couldn't stand looking at her and the idea of her being with a girl for the rest of her life. Santana wasn't used to consoling anyone, so this was going to be new.

"Anyway, I decided to become part of law enforcement because I always wanted to be just like my dad. He and I were extremely close and I always admired his strength and when he'd put his uniform on, I'd just look at him proud to be his daughter. I just wanted to be strong like him," she added, not thinking; just letting it spill out before she even realized what she had said, but she didn't seem to care when it registered.

Santana winced as she turned on the cot and pulled herself off the mattress, and walked towards the door, placing her face close to the bars allowing her fingers to grip them. "I'm so sorry," she whispers to her. All she could see was a mound of blonde hair on the floor and with just those spoken words, Brittany rose to her feet to face Santana.

Brittany gave her a grateful smile and shrugged it off. Her father was her best friend, but it happened when she was fourteen and she has accepted that it happened, so now her job is a living memory just for him.

"You should go home and get some rest," Santana broke her out of her thoughts, causing her blue eyes to cast up to the brown staring back at her. Brittany simply nodded as Santana gave her a warm smile, before turning away from the door, but stopped for a beat to turn around. "Not to overstep anything, but you are strong, like your dad and he is so proud of you," she assured her with another smile.

Brittany returned it, before licking her lips and trying her best to hide the tears she was about to shed. "Is?" She asked, receiving a nod in reply.

"Yeah, I'm no religious freak, but I like to believe our souls go somewhere and he's looking down on you, guiding you through your life and he's definitely smiling down at you seeing you wear that uniform proudly," Santana explained to her as Brittany shed the tears quietly, looking through the bars. She downcasts her eyes to avoid letting Santana see her like this.

"Goodnight Santana," she finally tells her softly, looking up with her eyes visibly red. Santana didn't mean to make her cry, but she knew they weren't because she was mad or for any hurtful reason. At least she hoped not, otherwise that would be terrible on her part and it'd be another reason to feel like shit.

"Goodnight Brittany," she says, getting back into bed slowly, laying down trying her best to avoid any pain, but that didn't happen as she felt a surge of pain shoot through her ribs. Mental note that a few ribs are broken.

She sighs heavily as she hears Brittany's footsteps become fainter and fainter and she already misses her company. She would take anyone at this point. Okay maybe not just anyone, in fact the only person she wanted was Brittany, but since she was going home, that just wasn't going to happen, so she'll be left here alone till morning.

Santana heard the door at the end of the hall echo, which meant that Brittany was probably gone, but before that thought could even process, she heard footsteps coming in her direction and they were becoming louder and louder. Santana wondered if Brittany was coming back. Did she forget to tell her something? Had she done something right and now Brittany wanted her? Not that she actually listened to her story about her dad to get into her pants; in fact that was the farthest thing from her mind at that time.

She saw blonde hair in front of her cell and the door was getting unlocked to show fully that it was Brittany. Santana began getting up in confusion. "Don't move," Brittany stated softly in almost a whimper; she hadn't stopped crying since she left her post.

"Um these were outside the door and there was a piece of paper with your name on top of them, so I thought I'd bring them to you," she told her, handing Santana the books and the note. Santana knew for sure that the letter was from Quinn; she could tell by the handwriting and she was fearful of what she'd see if she opened it; what she'd read.

"Thanks," Santana exclaimed to her softly and before she could process it, Brittany leaned down and kissed her cheek. Santana jumped slightly at the gesture, startled by the immediate contact. Her eyes widened in shock and it was obvious that wasn't the reaction that Brittany was hoping for, but she just simply smiled and walked out of the cell, before locking it behind her and continuing on her way home.

Santana laid there for a moment processing what had happened. Brittany kissed her. It was on the cheek, but still it counted in Santana's mind. Had what she said affected the blonde that much that she was starting to like her? Or was it simply just a way of saying thank you for listening? Whatever the reasons were Santana wasn't going to over think it. She got a kiss by the girl she tried to impress. She called that progress.

Santana opened _The Notebook_ and noticed her light hiding in the pages, making her smile gently at the gesture. She turned it on and was thankful the girl hadn't burnt out the bulb with the amount of reading she does. She flipped through the pages silently. It was quiet in the cell and maybe even a little eerie, but Santana didn't seem to care or notice as she turned to page one of the book and began reading the first words.

_Who am I? And, how, I wonder, will this story end?_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So I hope this made up for the lack of Brittana this entire story. It's going to get more interesting, just wait. Thank you guys for the reviews and I know some of you were really worried about my motives with the whole Quintana storyline, but I hope this made you guys come back and realize that the Quintana thing was a plot metaphore and had to be used to give Santana's character some substance. <em>

_A few more things. One my computer got messed up, if you're not following my Tumblr, I'm letting you know now. I have my dad's netbook, so that's giving me a chance to stay connected and write. If you're reading my other story and wondering why I'm updating this one so much more than that one, it's because I'm not getting as inspired to write it at the moment, but I will continue it, just holding off on the moment. So with that, review, let me know what you think, follow the Tumblr if you haven't already (**lacksubstance . tumblr . com**) and if you live on the east coast (more so in the New York City and Jersey areas at this point) , stay safe during Hurricane Irene._

_Sam._


	7. Chapter 6

**_Enjoy this chapter! :) Thank you all for the reviews; they mean a lot to me so please KEEP THEM COMING! (http:/ lacksubstance . tumblr . com) Let me know what you think at the end of this please.  
><em>**

******Chapter 6**

It was an early Saturday morning, the sun barely rose over the trees outside her apartment as she tossed and turned, in hopes of getting just an inkling of sleep more, but it was wishful thinking as the alarm on her phone began blasting an obnoxious tone. Brittany sighed heavily and grabbed the phone off her nightstand to turn it off and sat up. She stretched heavily and issued a yawn before getting out of bed and getting ready for work.

Sometimes Brittany wished her job was like a normal job, work five days a week then get the weekends off, but other times she just enjoyed it. Granted it wasn't glamorous watching over murders, rapists, and women who just simply had bad attitudes, but she felt like she was doing a service to her city by making sure these people stay where they were supposed to.

But then she thinks about Santana. She's the only one out of the inmates she's truly spoken to and she really couldn't fathom how someone like her could end up in a place like the Lima Heights Women's Prison as consistently as she has. She's only heard little tid bits about Santana's past stays, that she was a little schmoozer and sweet talked everyone, but if you get on her bad side, she will not hesitate to lash out a beating. But after last night, when they talked about her dad, she really didn't think she was all that bad. Brittany just wondered what her parents were like. Did they even care that she was in prison? What was her home life like growing up? So many unanswered questions about this girl that she wanted answered and yet she still couldn't figure out why she even cared nor bothered.

**x.x.x.x.x **

Brittany walked through the prison, holding a bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in a to-go cup in another. She was clad in her clean uniform, walking through the hall to get to her post, which was still with Santana. As she turned the corner, inmates were spotted in all directions, getting ready to go eat their breakfast and as she was about to open the door she was stopped by a short haired blonde.

"You're Brittany Pierce right? You're watching over Santana?" the girl asked as Brittany took a sip of her coffee and nodded in response.

"I'm Quinn and I just wanted to know how she was doing. I tried to see her before her release, but she wouldn't let me in. I left her some books and a letter and I also wondered if she got it," Quinn asked frantically, not wanting to take up too much of the taller blonde's time.

Brittany sighed. How could Santana not want to be with this girl? She is beautiful and she cares about her so deeply, she just couldn't understand it. And to leave her in the dust after leading her on for, however long they've been together, it isn't fair to Quinn. She wasn't about getting into personal matters of other people's business, but in this case she knew she had to make an exception because she knew that if she was in Quinn's position, she'd feel absolutely lonely and heartbroken. Sadly though, she knew either way Quinn was going to be heartbroken by Santana, but at least she'd know the truth, right?

"She's still sore, but she'll be fine and she did get the things you left last night," Brittany simply replied softly.

Quinn looked at her with pleading eyes and it made Brittany feel absolutely terrible for her. "And the letter? Did she read it?" She asked in a mere whisper.

Brittany's lips went into a tight line and she shrugged. "I have no idea, but don't worry," she promised, placing a hand gently on the girl's shoulder. Suddenly the fact that she's working in a prison and this was an inmate she was speaking genuinely to was non-existent. This was just a girl and she was being a good citizen. "I'll make sure she reads it," she adds to Quinn, who nods and smiles softly to her, before turning on her way down to get something to eat.

Brittany watched her leave for a brief moment, before taking a gulp of her coffee, disregarding the fact that it was hot and slid in the door to continue towards Santana's cell.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Santana laid propped up on her cot, flipping through the pages of her book contently. She couldn't really sleep last night due to the lack of being able to remain comfortable. She just remembered sighing heavily with a huff and turning her light on to read some more. She managed to get to the fourth chapter before calling it a night, but being that she woke up rather early she managed to get through another few chapters before breakfast.

She never really realized how fast of a reader she was until she picked up the paperback. She also never thought she'd enjoy it as much as she was. She expected it to be really sappy and so much so, that she couldn't get through the first page, but that wasn't entirely the case. This was a little bit more believable. At seventeen over the summer they fall in love, then she is forced to leave without saying goodbye and throughout the years their love never truly died. _At least they didn't fall in love after a day,_ Santana thought.

She heard the lock of her cell turn and open, causing her to turn away from the page to see Brittany walk in with a smile, before sitting down with her. This confused Santana because Brittany was acting like this was Santana's apartment and they were best friends and she could leave the door opened if she wanted to. Who's to say she wouldn't just try to escape and leave the blonde in there? Because Santana had a heart and she would never do such a thing, especially to Brittany.

She opened the bag and pulled out a bagel with cream cheese on it and ripped it apart, handing half of it to Santana. "What's that?" Santana asked confused just eyeing the piece of food.

Brittany took a bite of it. "A bagel, what's it look like?" She asked, thinking how completely obvious that it was clearly a bagel.

"No I mean, I know _what_ it is. I just meant, why are you giving me some?" Santana uttered.

Brittany smiled and shrugged. "Because I'm being nice, but if you don't want it, I'll just take it back," she stated and before she could pull her hand away, Santana grabbed it, making her laugh. Santana started to take bites out of it, savoring every piece of it. To be honest, she can't remember the last time she even ate a bagel, but she was glad she was finally getting one again.

"So I ran into Quinn outside," Brittany sparked a conversation after a comfortable silence. Santana stopped eating for a moment, wondering what they could have talked about. She was sure it was about her, but she hoped it wasn't. "She asked how you were and if you got the books and letter she left," she finally clarified, proving to Santana that she had been right.

Brittany wiped her face with a napkin after finishing her half and handed Santana one, which she took graciously. Another silence filled through them, only this one was an uncomfortable silence. The kind of silence that Santana hated and this one was probably her own fault. She hasn't exactly said anything since Brittany brought up that she and Quinn spoke.

"Did you read her letter?" Brittany finally broke, causing Santana to sigh and eat the last of her bagel, before wiping her mouth and throwing the napkin in the bag. She finally shook her head and Brittany just wanted her to say something. She knew she didn't love Quinn, Santana's mentioned that already, but to leave her thinking that it's possible she did wasn't right.

"No, I really rather not either," Santana finally said, causing Brittany to shake her head.

"That's not fair Santana," Brittany replied, sipping her coffee, causing Santana to continue to look at her, knowing she'll continue. After Brittany swallowed the contents she stared back at the brunette. "You've led her on for, I don't even know how long by sleeping with her and acting like you care about her feelings, so of course she's going to fall in love with you. Now you have to make it right," she adds as Santana begins to shake her head, almost as if she's trying to convince herself that Brittany's wrong.

"I do care about her feelings," she counters back. Brittany didn't know her as well as she thinks she does because if she did, she'd know she really did care about Quinn. Hell if she didn't she wouldn't have gotten her ass kicked for her and she most certainly wouldn't be battling with the idea that Quinn was in love with her; she'd just continue to fuck her and disregard her personal battles all together.

"Evidently not enough. Santana, what you do with her is what you should be doing with someone you do love. Sex shouldn't just be sex, it should be about making love to someone and while you continue to think you're just having meaningless sex with Quinn, she thinks you two are making love. You should know that love is a passionate thing and it's not something to screw with, even if some people do," Brittany explains to the Latina, who just watches her. So Brittany is a little bit of a romantic too, maybe not a hopeless one, but she clearly doesn't think meaningless sex is a good thing. _Certainly explains why it was such a struggle to get her to want to sleep with me in the first place,_ Santana thought.

But still nevertheless, she knew Brittany was right. You can't toy with people's feelings, especially someone like Quinn. She knew she had to make things right, but how? She's been avoiding her like the plague and now she was reaching out to her guard for help and sure enough it worked. _I bet she really didn't think Brittany would come through for her,_ Santana's subconscious told her as she finally came to the end of her internal battle.

"How do I make it right?" She asked Brittany because she clearly was giving her all the answers at this point in time.

"Read her letter and then respond back to it. I mean, what else can you do?" she simply instructed, before sliding off the cot and walking out of the cell, locking it behind her. Santana sat there for a moment alone, taking in her surroundings for a little bit, just because there was nothing else she really felt she could do at this point. Brittany was right. She had nothing better to do with her time and she needed to make things right for when she does get out. So with a sigh, she grabbed the letter that had her name plastered across the front and unfolded it.

_Santana,_

_There are so many thoughts swirling in my head and so many things I haven't said to you that I feel I need to. We've known each other for about a year, but it feels like I've known you my whole life. Of course, if that were the case, I know I wouldn't be here nor would you be either. _

_My entire life, I've been read the classic princess stories about them falling in love with their prince charming and, they live happily ever after. I always thought to myself that one day I'd find him and he'd make my world right and when I met my husband I thought I had found him. He was suave and charismatic, but most of all he made me feel things that I never dreamt of feeling. _

_Then we got married and it felt like my world came to a crashing end. It was like everything he told me or did for me was an act to get me to trust him and maybe that was the truth. You already know all that I did to him, but I swore I'd never trust another like that again, but then I met you._

_You were a schmoozer and you were one of those people I knew I should never get involved with, but then we sat down and you talked to me and listened. You've always been a good listener. I didn't completely trust you, but then you told me you would never hurt me the way he did and I believed you. I still till this day believe you won't. You made me feel alive again and you made me feel loved again._

_Santana, when I saw you on the ground bleeding my heart broke; shattered into a million pieces. I blamed myself for it. I didn't fight her off nor did I even bother trying. I just froze and I wish to this day that it was me, not you._

_It's simple really, isn't it? To blame oneself for the injuries of the one they love. I can't hide how I feel for you any longer Santana. I love you and I'm not going to fight it. I wish you all the healing and love in the world and I'll see you soon._

_Love Always,_

_Quinn._

Santana sighed as the brims of her eyes held the tears, desperate to be shed. Unfortunately, she knew she couldn't shed them. She brought this upon herself and today she was going to fix it.

"Britt!" She called out, knowing she's out there. "Can you get me a pen and some paper, please?" She asked, scanning over the letter one last time, before she heard the footsteps to show that her request was being made.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Brittany walked down the hall with a sandwich in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. It was a little after one and she's been at her post all morning, so needless to say she was starving, plus she shared half her breakfast with Santana. She told her she was just being nice, but she knew that if she was watching any other inmate, she wouldn't have done that. So what made Santana so different?

When she got back to the cell, she saw Santana's lunch on the floor outside, waiting to be brought in. She told the girl she was leaving to go get some, but she imagined that she didn't even hear her being that she was so engrossed in the letter. Last time she peaked in, Santana was laying on the cot, scribbling on the paper and she'd suddenly huff and crumple it up and throw it carelessly on the floor. Brittany lost count of how many times she's done this, but she decided that maybe she really shouldn't even be spying to begin with.

She unlocked the cell and grabbed the tray off the ground, making her way inside to see Santana in the same place she left her with balls of paper scattered in all areas of the cell. She placed the tray down on the bed, but Santana didn't bother to raise her head to even acknowledge her existence. It was nothing personal; she took it that she was just really absorbed in writing this letter.

"I have some lunch for you," Brittany broke the eerie silence, but Santana's eyes remained fixated on the letter at hand. "Santana you have to eat. You've been at this for hours," she urges to her, causing her pen to stop for a moment, but still remained placed on the paper.

"I'm not hungry. Besides I have to get this right," she tells her softly, before continuing. Brittany sighed sitting down on the bed and placing the tray down on the floor, before taking half her sandwich out and handing it to her. Santana noticed the sandwich in the corner of her eye, causing her to avert them upward and finally take the sandwich with a sigh. She knew Brittany wasn't going to give up, so why bother to fight it? _Because you fight with everyone_, Santana's subconscious told her.

"You know if you continue to make it a habit of sharing your food with me, I may just expect it every time you have some," she states to the blonde, taking a bite out of it as she, rips some of the crust off.

"Well if that's how you feel then give it back to me," Brittany exclaimed, holding her hand out for the half back only to have Santana become strangely protective of it and clutch it tighter, giving her a tiny pout.

"No," she stated in a tiny voice, which was usual for her. "It's too late now. You gave it to me and now you're not getting it back," she added, before taking another bite. For some reason Brittany found that response completely and utterly adorable. Perhaps it was just the way she delivered it, but at any rate, it didn't make it any less adorable.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, eating their halves of the sandwich before Brittany glanced down at the piece of paper that was placed over one of the books that Quinn left outside. She wondered what she was writing to her or even if she was close to being done with it. Maybe it was her being nosey, but she found herself wanting to know more about Santana. Just the little things, but she knew Santana wasn't the type to just open up and share her feelings. It just wasn't in her nature.

"Why has it taken you so long to write this letter?" She finally asked, as Santana glanced down at it and back up at the blonde close to her. They were sitting a lot closer than they were this morning. Perhaps it was because they're growing comfortable with each other. After last night, Brittany knew Santana wasn't what she thought she was. But still it didn't mean she wanted her; she just wanted to _know_ her.

"I just want it to be perfect," Santana uttered, before pulling the rest of the crust off and tossing it on the tray. She never really liked the crust on her sandwiches. It was always really gross and tasted like cardboard.

Brittany finished her half and sighed contently. It really hit the spot. "You're writing to her about how you don't have romantic feelings for her. I don't think a letter can ever be perfect when you're writing something like that," she elaborated, which Santana knew was true, but it was more than that. Quinn was a sensitive soul and she just didn't want to basically "burn" her.

"I just don't want the letter to come off like I don't care for her and I don't want it to come off like I'm being too nice either. I wanted it to get my point across and I'd like to try to get her to understand that just because I don't love her like that, doesn't mean I don't love her in another way," Santana explained, causing Brittany to nod. She understood the logic behind her motives and she hoped that Quinn wouldn't be completely broken by it. Santana finishes the rest of her sandwich then goes back to writing the letter. She was finally almost done with it and after the first ten drafts, let's just say the words just flowed freely. After a few minutes of silence as Brittany sat there with her, Santana finally concluded she was done, folding it up and placing Quinn's name neatly upon the front.

"So how did you end up here?" Brittany finally asked. She wanted to get to the root that is Santana Lopez and the only way to do that is if she asked.

"I stole a car," she shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn't a big deal anymore and it certainly was old news, but she couldn't change that new people in her life were always going to be curious. "Why so curious?" She asked, looking at the most perfect shade of blue eyes she's ever see. She wanted to turn away, but that'd make her look weak and why on earth would she want to look that way?

"Because I want to know you," she whispered to herself, allowing Santana's heart to race. She wanted to know her? The last time she let a girl know her was—well never; that was the point. She didn't like getting close to people because she knew they'd just leave in the end. The only person who really knew everything about her was Puck and that was just because she's known him their whole lives practically. She had an internal battle with herself, wondering if she should even bother trying to let Brittany get into her life story. She clearly was here for a reason—well aside from it being her job to look after her, but for some reason Santana felt that it was more than that. She shared her food with her and she challenged her. She's directing her in the directions of what's right, when instead she'd go for the wrong things. So why was she letting her change her? _Because you know you have to change_, Santana's mind spoke and it was right.

"What do you wanna know?" She asked her softly, making Brittany smile tenderly. She was letting her be open to ask her absolutely anything. She wasn't sure why and how that even happened, but she was glad. As she said, she just wanted to know her and she was getting that opportunity.

"What are your parents like?" She inquired to the brunette, who looked down uncomfortably and sighed. Maybe that wasn't the right question? Brittany didn't want her to feel like crap, but what could've happened with her parents to make her react to a question like that?

"They're okay I guess, but I haven't seen them since I was sixteen," she mumbled, looking down at her lap, fiddling carelessly with her fingers to create a distraction.

"Why? Did they—um?" Brittany feared to finish the question. Her dad passed away, so death wasn't something she liked talking about. It made her uncomfortable to talk about eerie and disturbing details.

"Dead? No, but sometimes I wish they were," Santana confessed, finally making eye contact with the blonde. That was almost touchy for her because how could she ever wish for any of her parents to be dead? That's absolutely terrible and it irked her.

"Why would you wish that upon your parents?" Brittany lowered her voice in a venomous tone. Santana knew that Brittany was probably mad at what she said, but it had nothing to do with being a bad person or anything to which Brittany should be mad at her for.

"Because then at least I would've known they left this earth loving me," she responded and almost instantly Brittany's anger subsided and she looked at her with sad eyes. "They kicked me out when I was sixteen for being gay," she added, causing Brittany to move closer to Santana and place her hand on her thigh comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry San," Brittany apologized softly, making Santana shrug. She's accepted it and it happened years ago. Perhaps it was because Brittany just found out about all of this is why she's so sentimental about it.

"You've never called me San before," she breathed out. The only time she's really been called San is by people she cared about; Quinn was the last person to call her that. But for some reason, it seemed extra special hearing it from Brittany than Quinn and she couldn't figure out why.

"I'm sorry, if you don't like it then…" Brittany began rambling, lowering her head for a moment. Santana took a giant leap and placed her finger under her chin to get her to look back up at her.

She smiled delicately. "No, I like it when you say it," she whispered to her, making the blonde smile almost shyly and look away to hide the blush that crept upon her cheeks.

"So I'm guessing that's how you ended up here so often then? You were on the streets and just kept stealing cars?" She changed the subject to make the awkwardness subside. She just wanted the unnerving feeling to go away and never return, but she knew that wasn't possible.

"Not exactly," Santana stated with a sigh. "After I got kicked out, my best friend Puck found out and thought it'd be a good time to drop out of high school. He always wanted to, but he knew his mom would disown him and when he found out about me—well let's just say we just fended for ourselves. I stayed in school though because my parents always instilled in me that education was important and you'd get nowhere in life without it. Too bad I'm still getting nowhere in life," she stopped for a beat as she opened up more and more to Brittany.

"Anyway, we did all these crazy half baked schemes. Puck stole cars and sold dope to anybody on the streets. I tried to be a stripper once, but they wouldn't hire me because of my age. I thought about prostitution, but thought of sleeping with a man again, really turned me off, so that was short lived. We went to parties at some guys' houses and the reason I kept getting placed in jail is because I have a bad temper. Guys would get touchy with me and girls would try to cause problems, so I'd beat them up," Santana elaborated, making Brittany sigh. All she could think about was, this girl had such a struggling life, but yet she looks at her now and she doesn't see an ounce of that ill tempered girl she spoke of.

She knew Santana just needed to be taunted enough to get it out of her, but she would never do such a thing. "And what do you plan to do once you get out of here then?" She asked curiously. She didn't want her to just continue to get by doing illegal things and continue to be locked away in a place with girls who needed to be here more than her. She wanted her to get her life on track. Maybe even go to college, there's financial aid so there's no excuse to not be able to pay for it. She just wanted Santana to have options, but why? Again, if this was any other inmate, she'd wish them the best, but nothing more. So why is she trying to scrape up so many ideas for this girl to get a better life? Did she feel some form of sympathy for her or was it something else?

Santana shrugged. "I don't know. I can't predict the future," she tells her softly, meeting her eyes once again, moving as close to her as possible without overstepping anything. Brittany didn't move away; no she liked the idea of her being so close. "I don't know what'll happen next week. Or tomorrow," she places her hands over Brittany's and Brittany doesn't move them. She just watches Santana's lips. "Or an hour from now," her words turn into a whisper as her lips get closer to Brittany's; she doesn't move. "Or five minutes from now," her words became barely audible, but only Brittany could hear them, connecting her lips with the blonde's tenderly. And Brittany didn't pull away—no she kissed back just as delicately, placing her hand on her cheek to savor this. Whatever _this _is.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Warning: Angst Chapter. It needed to be done. Enjoy :)  
><em>**

******Chapter 7**

Not sure how or when they got in this position, Santana laid above Brittany assaulting her neck with her lips as she caressed her covered back. Santana met her lips again in a feverishly heated kiss, grabbing her hands and pulling them above her head. Brittany allowed this, groaning in the kiss only to have her eyes snap open. _What the hell am I doing? _Brittany's head screamed, causing her to pull away as Santana just lowered her lips back to her neck, nipping at the pale flesh.

"Um San," she breathed out. She knew this was wrong. So very, very wrong, but she couldn't get her brain and her body on the same page. Her body was telling her to continue, but her brain was telling her this can't happen. "Santana we—we have to stop and think rational for a second," she gulped, making Santana chuckle into the skin. Even that felt good against her skin. _What the fuck is happening to me?_

"I'm never rational," Santana spoke, getting ready to lower her lips back to Brittany's now swollen ones. Brittany managed to break her hands free and stop her from leaning any further.

"Yeah, but I am," she uttered, slipping out gracefully from under Santana's grasp. She gets up, still breathing heavily from the intense kissing session. Brittany just needed her mind to come back down from this high that had just occurred. She wanted this, but yet it felt all so wrong. Her reasons may not have made sense to Santana, but to her, they meant everything.

"I—I can't do this," she breathed out, pulling her hair out, before fixing it into a perfectly tied back pony; as if nothing ever happened.

Santana eyed her in disbelief. She was sure that Brittany wanted to kiss her as much as she did, so why was she backing away from this? _Of course, why else does a girl panic?_ Santana thought, creating a smug look. "Why? It's because I'm a girl, is that it? Look I'm sorry I have a fucking vagina Brittany!" she raises her voice. She wasn't sure why she was getting so worked up about this, but it just irked her to know that she wasn't getting what she wanted because of her gender.

"Hey, keep your voice down," Brittany shushed the Latina, who gave her a tense look. "That has nothing to do with it. So don't you even dare question that," she spats back, pointing her finger at Santana. If this was anyone else, Santana would've broken their finger, but this wasn't and she wasn't sure what control the blonde was having over her, but she wasn't sure she was liking it.

"Then what is it then?" Santana hissed, walking closer to her as Brittany fixed her uniform to make it look immaculate.

"Is it really not obvious to you? Santana, you're a prisoner. I'm a prison guard. I could go to jail for doing anything with you. Fuck! I can go to jail for doing_ what_ I already did with you, if anyone found out," Brittany elaborated to the brunette, who just looked down at the floor and began shaking her head. She wanted to believe that being with Brittany could be different, but in reality she knew the girl was different but she isn't; it'd be the way it always is when she fucks a girl. Nothing changes. She gets her lay and moves on, while the girl hopes she comes back to her, but let's be real here; she's not coming back. But for some strange reason, she wanted to believe that wasn't the case with Brittany, but she'll never know that now.

"Am I not worth that?" She mumbles under her breath, slightly hopeful of the answer being positive. Brittany just looked at her hard. She couldn't fathom why Santana would even ask her something like that. She is basically telling her that risking losing everything for her is somehow considered worth it, but it shouldn't be.

"Honestly," she whispers, looking straight in her eyes, while Santana continued giving her that hopeful stare, while Brittany uttered a gulp. "No," she simply adds, shaking her head. "No I don't think you're worth risking all of that," Santana looks down at her feet once again. With a pang in her chest and her body aching, not sure if it was because of her injuries or just by the words Brittany spoke. It felt like she had gotten the shit kicked out of her all over again. Any other girl she'd just say "fuck you" and move on, but why did it hurt so much when Brittany said such a thing? Seemed like _fuck you_ wouldn't exactly cut it nor make the feeling any less painful.

So Santana did the one thing she could do and that was nod, and respect the blonde's decision. "Fine," she breathed out, turning away from Brittany. She didn't want to look at her anymore; it only hurt to do so. She laid down on the bed and turned away from the blonde, after tossing the letter on the floor, which Brittany picked up regrettably. She didn't want to hurt Santana. To be honest, she didn't even think Santana was going to be all that broken up about this, but strangely enough she was.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She heard Santana mutter, still turned away, facing the stone wall.

Brittany began fiddling with the corner of the letter in thought. She always thought romance was beautiful and chivalry was dead, but the concept of love at first sight was complicated. "Possibly," she mumbled, as Santana laid there listening, but not giving Brittany any signs that she was. "I believe that we can be instantly drawn to someone by the instant sight of them, but I don't believe we can fall in love with them that instantly," she stops for a beat and Santana sighs, keeping her eyes fixed at the wall, still listening to every word Brittany spoke.

"It's like when your eyes fix on the person from across the room, nobody else matters in that instant. You just can't turn your gaze away from them because they are the most beautiful or handsome person to ever walk the planet. And that's when you think to yourself 'I'm going to make them mine one day'," she spoke so passionately and oddly enough, Santana could relate to this, but not with Rachel nor Quinn, but with her—with Brittany. She wasn't in love with her, she knew this, but perhaps she could see herself getting to that point? She shook her head away of those thoughts because that was absolute madness and that just couldn't be possible. Santana Lopez _does not_ fall in love with anybody.

"You can go now," Santana stated, as Brittany continued to stare at her back. She really felt they were getting close, but now it feels like they took a huge step back as she watched the girl continue to remain turned away from her. But Brittany didn't dare stay any longer in fear of the wrath of Santana Lopez. She wasn't sure what she was capable of doing, but she didn't want to stay long enough to find out, so she turned on her heel and left. She shut the cell door as quietly as possible and locks it behind her, before sitting down outside the cell and sinking down onto the floor. Why was she crying? Before she could prevent them from spilling over, it was already too late. She placed her hand on her chest; suddenly it was starting to hurt.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Quinn laid in her top bunk in her cell, flipping through the pages of her book. She almost completed it, which meant she had to pay a visit to the library, although she hasn't been there since what happened with Santana and she wasn't sure she could face that area again until she knew what she needed to know.

She just needed Brittany to come through for her. Was that too much to ask? She hated waiting. She hated not knowing where she stood with someone. She hated just laying here, while her heart was slowly breaking and Santana couldn't see that. Perhaps she should feel furious at the circumstances. Santana didn't even want to look at her anymore. How the fuck is that acceptable? It isn't to her—that's the point. Santana was scared, that's what she believed. She didn't want to fall in love with anybody because it was somehow easier. But Quinn wasn't going to take that—no she was going to show her love was worth it.

She heard a clanking sound on her cell, causing her to look up to see Brittany standing on the other side of the bars. She hopped off from where she laid. Brittany had visible tear stains and her lips were swollen. Quinn was concerned, but should she question it?

"What happened?" She asked softly, but Brittany couldn't even look her in the eyes, knowing she was literally just with the girl she loved so deeply. It was like she was her best friend and she screwed up—she genuinely felt awful about it. She just shook her head and slipped the letter through the bars and Quinn let her fingers wrap around it.

She smiled to Brittany, who strained to return to it. "Have a good night Quinn," she told her quietly, before turning on her way home. Quinn glanced down at the letter with her name written in neat cursive. She walked slowly to the bottom bunk—Santana's bunk and laid down on it cuddling with her pillow—it still smelled like her.

She pulled it open and as her eyes trailed over the words—that feeling—that loving feeling she felt for Santana was slowly burning away. Tears brimmed her eyes as she went through the letter until she finally ripped it apart furiously and threw it on the floor. She got up as the tears fell and threw the lamp in the room against the wall—along with the desk chair, before falling to the floor sobbing, letting a kick escape her body into the bottom desk drawer.

**x.x.x.x.x**

_Quinn,_

_When you read this, I beg you to realize my side of this. I want you to know that everything we've been through has meant the world to me; good and bad, but I really think it has to stop. I can't go on knowing that I am hurting you. You'll probably just argue and say I'm not, but deep down I know I am. The reason for that is because the love I have for you is not the same as the love you want. _

_I can't love you the way you want me to. Please understand that it isn't you, it's me. I know that's a stupid cliché that people use to make people feel a little better about the situation, but this isn't one of them. It really is me. I lusted for you because you were so passionate and absolutely beautiful, but my heart doesn't pick up every time I look at you. I don't get butterflies when I think about you or when I am with you. You don't take my breath away when you acknowledge me. And isn't that how it's suppose to be? _

_Please understand, I do love you and I care for you, but I can't bring myself to be in love with you. We can't be together—we just can't. I didn't want to hurt you, but I have to do what's right and leaving you in the dust and continuing to physically be with you when I don't love you—it just isn't right. You deserve someone who will love every part of you, but I'm not that person._

_I am so sorry._

—_Santana _

**x.x.x.x.x**

Santana was laying in her bed, curled up trying to remain as comfortable as possible. Brittany left just a little bit ago and as much as she wanted her to not ever come back—she knew that was a lie. She always wanted her around. She loved her presence and even under these circumstances she needed her presence. She sighed heavily, placing her pillow over her head and screamed out in frustration as the cell door opened back up. She turned around and saw the silhouette of a tall figure, who walked in and shut it behind them, then began walking closer showing it was Brittany.

Santana contorted her face in confusion, until she saw Brittany unbuttoning the shirt of her uniform and slipping it off frantically. She crawled on top of Santana and leaned down and kissed her intensely, placing her hands on the Latina's cheeks. Santana reached up, running her hands over her bare back, cupping her hips, reacting to the kiss just as feverishly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispers into Santana's lips, letting tears trickle down her flawless skin. Santana pulled herself up in a sitting position, groping at the blonde's backside, letting Santana's lips trail down her neck, sucking at the skin, issuing a moan from Brittany.

"Mmm San," she whimpers, before wrapping her long legs around the Latina's waist. "Fuck me San," she breaths out. "Please. I need you," she groans almost helplessly. Santana's hands began rounding her back to unclasp her bra, letting it slip off and hit the floor, making absolutely no noise—

Brittany awoke in a hot sweat. She scaled around her surroundings, making sure she was where she should be—her bedroom; her bed—fully clothed. She ran her hands through her hair in relief. She didn't expect to ever dream of such a thing. _This can't be happening_, she thought to herself, pulling the covers off her body, walking into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

What was happening to her? This all didn't make sense. What the hell was Santana doing to her? Her body—her emotions—her dreams even? All of this just didn't add up. Was she attracted to Santana? Absolutely. Did she want something from her? She keeps telling herself there is no way in hell she wants anything more than just to see her get out and change her life, but was there any truth to that logic? That was the question that needed to be answered and to be honest, she didn't have one.

All she did know was that Santana was not worth losing her job over. She kept replaying that in her head—kept telling herself that she wasn't going to give in to the Latina's charm or desires because she's seen how she is. She just sleeps with girls then leaves them in the dust. Why risk everything just for one lay? Sure she hasn't exactly had sex in over a year, but that's just because she was a little too career motivated to get to where she is now. And she only wanted to get to an even higher level—but you have to start somewhere right?

She sipped on her glass of water, deep in thought, before sighing. Her brain was in an absolute world wind. She didn't want to say she was confused, but that would be an understatement. _Maybe Santana could wait for three years,_ Brittany thought. Hell who was she kidding—Santana wasn't going to wait for nobody. Like her brain already told her, Santana doesn't love anybody, but herself and that's how she'll always be. She'll wait for nobody and she secretly hoped that was the case, so she could move on to the next broad that spreads her legs for her.

So her mind is made up. She wasn't going to get involved. She wasn't going to even _think _about getting involved. Now it was forever considered uncharted territory. She is just going to continue to do her job and when Santana is removed—she no longer needs to be close to her. She just hoped that she could get back with the other inmates soon because she wasn't exactly sure how much longer she can last.

**x.x.x.x.x**

"_I'd give it all to you. Letting go of me—reaching as I fall. I know it's already over now. Nothing left to lose—loving you again. I know it's already over. Already over," _Santana sang softly in her cell, allowing her voice to echo. She always liked the song, but never really found it fitting till now—well except for the "loving you again" part because she didn't love Brittany. She was hurt though that she didn't think she was worth it. Maybe she just was thinking too much into this, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"I'm not worth anything," she said softly. "I realized this long ago. I don't fucking need some girl I don't even really know to tell me that," she added harshly to no one in particular. "Fuck this bullshit," she grumbled, before turning on her good side and closing her eyes to block any of her anger and thoughts.

Her cell door opened early that morning, causing her to tiredly turn over to see the blonde she really didn't want to see coming in. She sighed heavily, turning away again—to be honest; she didn't want to see either blonde in her life at this moment. She knew Quinn probably hated her now and Brittany she desperately wanted to hate, but she knew she couldn't. For some strange fucked up reason she couldn't hate the girl.

"Here," Brittany stated softly, trying to give her the half of her bagel again, and as much as Santana wanted it—she didn't want anything _from Brittany_ right now.

"I don't want it," she exclaimed, causing Brittany to sigh.

"You have to eat something," She insisted, fueling her anger slightly. She really didn't want to lash out at Brittany, but she was making it hard not to. "Santana, just take it," she added, before Santana turned over, wincing slightly—her ribs definitely didn't hurt as bad as they use to.

"Fuck! I said no, what part of that don't you get Brittany?" She yelled, pulling herself up off the bed—she didn't even want to be near her at this moment.

"Why? You took it yesterday," she replied, getting up as well. She was taller than Santana by a few inches, but still she knew the shorter girl had a bite on her, so she tried not to fuel her anger anymore than she already has.

"I don't want it now," Santana spat back at the blonde, who just shook her head, knowing it was a lie. "Besides I have breakfast coming for me, do I not?" She added, crossing her arms across her chest as Brittany nodded.

"Yeah you do, but I thought you'd want this," she mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"I don't want anything from you anymore," she hissed, wishing she could just walk out, but she had to be locked up in this fucking cage. Brittany looked up at her with hurt written all over her face. Santana's never talked to her like this and she knew she hurt her, but she didn't have to be so mean about it. "You wouldn't do this for any other inmate. So why? Why are you sharing your food with me? Why are you being so much nicer to me? Huh? Tell me Brittany!" She was fuming—furiously even, but Brittany couldn't bear to look at her the way she wants her to.

"I can't," Brittany's voice cracks as her bottom lip trembles. Santana's face was still hard—not daring to falter. She wanted Brittany to feel her pain, but why? What sort of pain could she possibly be feeling so badly, that she wanted Brittany to feel it?

Taking a giant leap, Santana walked forward and pushed Brittany across the room and into the wall, with her hands up against her shoulders. Brittany's back hit it hard, causing her to gasp out in pain, but it was soon engulfed by Santana's lips fiercely attacking Brittany's. Brittany's tears spilled over the corners of her eyes as she tried her hardest not to kiss back. Snapping instantly back to reality, she pushes Santana off.

"Get off me," she cried, letting her reflexes get the best of her, slapping her square across the face. "I told you! I can't! Fucking respect that!" she yelled to her, getting ready to walk out, only to have Santana's voice stop her. Santana began rubbing her cheek furiously—_that fucking hurt_, she thought to herself.

"What the hell are you so afraid of Britt?" She calls to her. Brittany doesn't turn around—no she just casts her eyes down to the floor, not daring to look back at the Latina, who was in complete rage. She just wanted to get out of there. She doesn't think Santana meant to physically hurt her, but she couldn't be sure at this moment.

"Everything," she whispers and with the echo, she knew Santana heard it, before she made her way quickly out of the cell and locking it behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I apologize for breaking all your Brittana hearts, but it had to be done. It's to help with the general flow of the story because they cannot get together instantly. I refuse to let it happen that quickly. At any rate though, thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them :)<strong> keep them coming and I love you guys<strong>. _

_**Tumblr: lacksubstance . tumblr . com**_


	9. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I promised a long chapter on my Tumblr and though I promised 8,000 words I hope a little over 7,000 makes you all happy. Anyway, enjoy! :) (lacksubstance. tumblr . com)_

**Chapter 8**

It's been a week since the incident with Santana and Brittany. Both weren't sure how to react with the other anymore. Brittany doesn't go in and sit with her anymore. She doesn't share her food. She doesn't even utter a mere 'hello' to her. All she can do is bring in her food and walk out. Santana accepts this too because, what else can she do? She had too much pride to apologize to her for what she did. She knew she was wrong for allowing her feelings to get the best of her, but this is Santana Lopez we're talking about here; she wasn't suppose to have feelings. All she could do was lay here until she was allowed to get the okay to be amongst the other inmates, but let's face it, she'd rather be locked up alone for the rest of her stay, if it meant she didn't have to face the mess she's created.

Santana laid on her bed, with her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling. Being in the cell, has allowed her to do a lot of thinking and what she realized is why she does the things she does. Why she always liked being in control sexually and emotionally. It's because she knew the only person she could really count on was herself. She knew she could make sure she wasn't going to ever get hurt if she controlled it.

Brittany unlocked the cell silently, carrying a tray of food—breakfast to be exact and placed it on the bed. Santana followed her gaze with each of the blonde's movements and it was slowly starting to get a rise out of her. It wasn't Brittany per say—it was more of the silence that was eating at her. Brittany turned on her heel and started walking out, but Santana sighed. _I have to do something,_ she thought to herself.

"Brittany, wait," she spoke, causing the blonde to stop short at the cell door. She didn't turn around right away—only took a deep breath and exhaled deeply, before turning around fully.

She met Santana's gaze—her brown eyes pleading her to stay and just hear her out completely. Santana got up, meeting her completely by the door. She sighed heavily and looked down at her feet. This was going to be a lot harder than she anticipated.

"Brittany, I'm sorry," she told her softly, suddenly feeling ashamed. "I've been doing a lot of thinking this last week and I realized what I did was wrong to you. I shouldn't have forced myself on you. To be honest, I've never done anything like that before in my life—usually I don't have to, but you're different and that's okay," she explains as Brittany continued to watch her speak so fluently. She was worried at first when Santana asked her to wait, but she didn't expect her to apologize. "It's okay because different is a good thing and maybe that's why I want you so badly. Yeah, not_ wanted_, but want. I can't help that, and I think that's why it's making me so crazy," this is the realest Santana's ever been with anyone, so maybe Brittany could accept her apology and they can move past all of this.

Santana shrugged. "Anyway, again, I'm sorry and it'll never happen again," she finishes, staring up at the ocean blue crystallized eyes, causing Brittany to smile gently and nod. What else could she really do? She could tell Santana never apologized for anything and even if she did—it had to be a rarity. Her apology looked or seemed more or less genuine and she wanted to believe they could just forget it ever happened—just be civil again, but what if Santana's emotions got the best of her and she tried something like that again, and this time it wouldn't just be forcing her lips on her, but worse?

Brittany shrugged that thought away because even Santana didn't seem capable of doing such a thing. She continued to eye the Latina, who just stared back hopeful that the blonde would just accept her confession.

"It's okay," Brittany states quietly, but Santana just began shaking her head furiously. That wasn't enough for her. She felt ashamed and was being very spiteful towards herself for what she had done. It was like she was beating herself up for her actions—something she's never done before.

"No, no it's not. I hurt you and I can't believe I did that," she pleaded, with her eyes widened in absolute regret. "I pushed you and I attacked you. I yelled at you—,"

"And I slapped you," Brittany countered back, before Santana could respond with anymore actions she took and regretted. Santana gazed at her as Brittany looked at her almost as if it was a challenge. Brittany seemed to have two sides to her—one minute she's this confident go getter, the next she is this vulnerable looking girl, who just wants to crawl in the corner. But there's clearly no mystery behind each façade. She knows each one by now like the back of her hand, but they change so carelessly that it's almost hard to keep up.

Santana nodded nevertheless. Brittany did indeed slap her, and she slapped her good too. She had the memory of the stinging red mark to prove it. Never once did she allow someone to hit her and if they did, they were in for a huge beating, but it was like as if Brittany got a free pass. And at any rate, Santana knew she deserved it for what she had done, so in reality there wasn't any reason to feel angry at anyone else but herself.

"Santana, what do you want me to say to make you stop beating yourself up over this?" Brittany asked softly—and the challenging look has disappeared once again to concern. Santana didn't have an answer for her because she felt like she'll always feel regret towards this, until perhaps their relationship went back to normal. _Relationship? What sort of relationship could we possibly have? After all, I'm just a troubled bitch, who deserves to be locked away here and she's this remarkable and breath-taking girl, who is assigned to watch over me. It's no wonder she wouldn't ever be interested in someone like me because I'll always be that girl who gets into trouble and never changes, _Santana's thoughts kept racking into her; almost as if they were intoxicating her—addicting her, in order to make her believe that all of this was true.

"You can't say anything to change it," She whispered more to herself than to the blonde, but Brittany heard it and suddenly taking a giant leap here—maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, but perhaps she needed to do this. She placed her hand under Santana's chin, in order to force the Latina to gaze up at her.

"I'm fine. You did all of those things and I know you regret them terribly. I can see it all in your eyes," Brittany spoke as Santana continued to meet those blue orbs. She captured her bottom lip between her teeth, trying her best not to show any emotions at this moment. She didn't want Brittany seeing her in any vulnerable states. "So I accept your apology, okay? It won't happen again and I know that because I know you'll refuse to let it," she adds before pulling her hands away from Santana—she already secretly missed the contact from the blonde, but all she could do was nod and look away finally. It was too much pressure to continue to stare up at her, when deep inside something was coursing through her and she can't figure out why—all she knew was this person was the reason it was happening—like as if she were hurting inside; breaking even.

Brittany smiled gently to her and turned on her heel, and walked out of the cell, before locking it behind her. Santana turned to her tray and saw the food. She imagined it was already cold; or it was cold when it got there, and began to take bites out of it—she suddenly missed those bagels. "Santana," She glanced up from her food and saw Brittany peering in through the little barred window. She smiled warmly towards the Latina, before continuing. "I'm sorry for what I said," Santana looked at her confused. As far as she was concerned, Brittany didn't do anything remotely close to wrong. "You are worth a lot more than you think are," she confessed, before turning her head and standing against the wall, as Santana continued casting her gaze in the blonde's direction. _What did she mean by that? _She thought to herself, before shrugging, deciding not to worry about it and just continue eating.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Brittany walked through the offices, to get her lunch out of the employee area. She found it kind of ironic that even in a place like this; they still managed to have an employee lounge. She pulled her lunch out of the fridge and retrieved water from the vending machine, then finally made her way out to eat by her post. Before Santana apologized, she'd just walk away from the cell and just eat upstairs by the offices, just to avoid being near the Latina anymore than she had to, but now that they seemed to be on good terms again, she wanted to eat at least by the cell.

As she was about to head out, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and was met by Dave. Suddenly the blood rushed out of her face and her whole body got hot. She wasn't sure why this occurred, but she imagined that it was because she has something to hide. Ever since Santana and she made out, it was like she was afraid everyone was going to find out and incriminate her.

"Warden Sylvester would like to speak with you," he finally said, causing her to breath out a sigh of relief, but she wasn't completely out of the woods yet. If she could keep up her façade long enough, she'll be able to get out of there unscathed. So she nodded to Dave, before going around him towards the older woman's office. Her heart was racing at an unimaginable rate as she stood in front of the door, hesitantly knocking on it. After hearing a faint come in, she opened the door, making sure the gulp she just uttered was unnoticed, before walking in completely.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, keeping herself as composed as possible. Sue was busy writing some things down, with her glasses slowly sliding of the bridge of her nose. She finally casted her eyes up and saw the younger blonde and acknowledged her.

"Yes, please come in," she gestured for her to shut the door along the way and she obliged to the request, taking a seat in the chair in front of Sue, then placing her food and drink down next to it. Sue looked at Brittany for a moment—as if she was studying every part of her physical attributes to get into her emotions. "What's the prognosis on our lovely inmate Santana Lopez?" She finally asks, leaning back in her chair, swinging back and forth. Brittany sighed deeply. She knew this had nothing to do with anything that happened between her and Santana, but on her injuries and the status of her watching over her.

"She's healing nicely. Her facial scars are pretty much gone and I know the doctor mentioned that her ribs wouldn't completely heal until six weeks in, but she seems to be adapting well to the pain. She gets up by herself with very little struggle now," Brittany explained as much as possible, as Sue continued to eye her intently. Brittany just hoped that she didn't elaborate too much to make Sue suspect anything that'll possibly cause her to think something occurred. _Maybe I'm just overreacting,_ she thought, finally able to control her heart.

"Well that's Santana for you—tries to hide any signs of vulnerability. Reminds me of a young Sue Sylvester if I were a hot spicy tamale," she exclaimed to the blonde, who in the inside wanted to laugh, but she felt that Sue wouldn't find what she said as funny as she did. _Hot tamale, _Brittany inwardly snickered.

"That is why, I think she is tough and she can be released with her peers today. She'll be fine and will be checked out by the doctor, in the meantime you're assigned to conjugal visit scheduling and looking over the wing you were looking over originally, you clear of your instructions?" She assigned.

"I thought they didn't allow those in Ohio," she muttered. She knew only eight states allowed it and Ohio was definitely not one of them, but this was Sue Sylvester, she was able to make anything happen. Although, she wasn't sure why Sue would be so generous to the women to allow them to get that sort of visitation, but she wasn't going to question that part.

"I have the power to do a lot of things Brittany, and I also have the power to not answer your question," she responds and Brittany doesn't question that further, holding her hands up almost to surrender. Sue rose her hand to dismiss Brittany, causing Brittany to nod and rise from her seat and grabbed her food, before stepping out to go back to Santana to tell her everything that happened.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Santana rose from her bed instantly as Brittany unlocked it with her food in one hand and Santana's in the other. After their little heart to heart, Santana seemed to brighten up at the thought of Brittany being around and when she actually came back the feeling only heightened. She was beginning to get use to the idea of being locked away in this cell for days on end and not have to worry about confronting any other inmates—it seemed like as long as Brittany was there to keep her occupied; nothing else really mattered.

Brittany placed the tray down for Santana to eat, but the Latina only eyed it momentarily before casting her eyes back up to the blonde. "What? No food sharing?" She asked in fake shock. It wasn't that she expected her to share her food now nor did she think it was completely right that Brittany even gave her any to begin with. She accepted the gestures because she knew that she was only being nice and Santana wanted to be just as nice and accept it—like it was some kind of birthday present or something.

Brittany smirked. "Oh is that why you apologized? To mooch off me again," she joked, making Santana only return the same expression, but nod nevertheless. Brittany clearly caught on and nodded slightly before pulling out her pudding and opening it. Santana secretly loved chocolate, but Brittany didn't know that. _Nobody brings pudding cups in work lunches,_ Santana thought in confusion, before a hand collided with her cheek—and not just any kind of hand, but a pudding covered hand.

Santana's mouth gapped open in utter shock. Brittany started giggling as she watched the pudding trail down the Latina's cheek. "You got a little—right there," Brittany mentioned, pointing her finger to her cheek as Santana began nodding frantically to every word she said.

"Oh—oh really? Well then," Santana stated, before tackling Brittany on her bed, causing the blonde to shriek semi loudly, but giggle, knowing she wasn't going to hurt her. Santana lowered her face to Brittany's and began wiping her cheek all over the blonde's cheeks down to her lips, and up to her forehead. She leaned up and admired her handy work—Brittany's face was completely covered with chocolate goodness.

She continued to straddle her lap, before running her finger along Brittany's forehead down to her lips, as Brittany eyed each movement. She placed her finger in her mouth, sucking slowly to make sure she got every bit of the chocolate—and hopefully a taste of Brittany in the process. "Mmm delicious," she comments confidently. Brittany strangely enjoyed having Santana straddling her—the idea definitely has crossed her mind numerous times, whether it was from just now or in the past in her dreams. Regardless of the fact that they just made up, she still constantly dreamt about her—they just continued to antagonize her to no end.

Santana watched Brittany struggle within herself. The blonde wasn't that difficult to read—she was growing nervous and maybe even a little irritable, but she wasn't sure why. Brittany made it very clear she was not interested in losing her job nor spending what would feel like a lifetime to her behind bars, if caught. Santana desperately just wanted to tell her nobody would find out—she wants her _that_ badly, but she knew she couldn't promise her that. Let's face it—she hasn't had the best track record.

So Santana slid off her to make it easier on Brittany—but harder on herself and grabbed a napkin from her tray and wiped of Brittany's face, using the water she brought in since the chocolate was already stinking to her skin. She rubbed gently across the blonde's flawless skin and it was almost hard to believe for Santana Lopez herself—she doesn't take care of girls, unless they were little girls in her family and even then that was a rarity.

"Thanks," Brittany finally whispered. It was as if her brain shut down for a moment and made it incapable of responding to absolutely anything. Whatever affect Santana was having on her—she knew it was getting too much to control. She was beginning to believe that even after Santana is released from her custody—nothing will change. Her brain will still turn into absolute mush around the Latina and it has nothing to do with her sex appeal anymore.

What she's realized is, Santana isn't just sex appeal—she's a lot more than that. She's sweet and caring, and she amazing to be around. She makes her laugh and makes her cry, but that's what's supposed to happen, isn't it? Brittany didn't want to believe that she was losing control, but in the moments she's spent with Santana, it was obvious—even if this will be one lay—perhaps she was worth the risk? _No, no Brittany stop that! Just stop all of that nonsense right the fuck now!_ Her brain yelled at her. _You're not risking everything for this girl! You just can't! You've worked hard to get where you are and Santana is only going to ruin it!_

"So I talked to Sue today," Brittany broke the silence after Santana finished cleaning Brittany's face of any trace of chocolate. Santana's head rose up, waiting for more. "She said that she wants to release you back with the other inmates today and I go back to my original post. Then she went on to compare you to a hot spicy tamale," Brittany shrugged towards the end, making Santana laugh, only to have Brittany join in because she's been holding it in since she left the older woman's office.

"Tamales are delicious. My mom use to make them all the time, especially when family would come in from all over; it was like huge fiesta in our backyard," Santana remembered smiling the entire time. It would be a lie if she said she didn't miss her family and their insane parties, but her parents made it very clear they didn't want her there, so she never went back.

"So you're—Mexican?" Brittany asked trying to make sure she wasn't wrong, but Santana smiled and nodded nevertheless.

"My mom is full and my dad is Puerto Rican and African-American," she finishes, making Brittany's eyes widen.

"You're black?" Brittany asked looking at her, as if trying to locate any trace of her being remotely close to black.

Santana gasped playfully. "Brittany you don't ask a person if they're black," she mimicked; making Brittany look down almost ashamed because she thought she was being serious. "Hey I was kidding. _Mean Girls_ reference only revamped Santana Lopez style," she assured her, making Brittany break into a smile.

"You're a dork," she mumbled to the Latina, but Santana didn't deny it. She knew she could be a dork sometimes, but nobody else really knew that—to be honest, not even Puck knew she could be that way. It seems Brittany only brings out the dork in her and that should be scary, but it wasn't—it was actually kind of refreshing.

"So I guess I should probably eat before I go, right?" Santana changed the subject, pulling the tray up from the floor as Brittany rose from where she laid on the bed. She watched Santana cut away at the rubbery piece of chicken, before she decided to pull out her sandwich and hand her part of it. Santana looked up as she also pulled out her napkin and water, and began cleaning Santana's cheek just as gently as she cleaned hers.

"For old times' sake," she simply stated, before the Latina took the half and brought it to her lips to take a bite out of it as Brittany continued to clean her cheek—she was really going to miss this.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Santana walked out of the cell with cuffs attached to her wrists this time—Brittany suggested it was just to be cautious, incase any of the other officers questioned why she didn't place them on, but Santana didn't fight it. She locked the cell door behind her and grabbed Santana's arm and walked her down the hall as Santana shuffled her feet. She really didn't want to leave the cell; she was use to it and having Brittany all to herself felt good—a relief even.

"Do I have to back in a cell with Quinn?" She asked, dreading having to see the other blonde. She was sure she hated her now and maybe even wanted to make her, her second victim.

"I believe so, yeah," Brittany responded, causing Santana to glance down at her wrists, issuing a defeated sigh. She really did not want to be back in a cell with Quinn, expecting the worst.

"God, she hates me Britt. I can't go back in there," she complained, making Brittany sigh. She knew that Quinn probably didn't hate the Latina—just wasn't happy with her at the moment. She definitely couldn't be angry at Santana—and even if she was, she knew it wasn't going to last long. Hell, she couldn't stay mad at her for long and she forced herself on her. Santana just wasn't someone you can remain angry at for a long period of time.

"She doesn't hate you San, besides even if she did, it can't be for a long time," Brittany assured her, rubbing her arm slightly, making sure it went unnoticed to any passers. Santana was confused by this, because how could Brittany possibly know that Quinn couldn't hate her forever? She doesn't even know Quinn—at least she doesn't think she does. _Oh God, what if they went to the same school? Were like best friends or some shit! They are relatively the same age! Oh my God please tell me that isn't the case,_ Santana's head was screaming at the idea of the coincidence. That'd be way too much for her if that was the case. She'd be for sure on Quinn's shit list if she found out she was secretly pursuing Brittany.

"I just know that you're kind of hard to remain mad at," Brittany added, sensing her confusion. Santana looked up at her and Brittany just simply gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me on this one. Don't worry so much. She'll talk to you when she's ready," she whispered to her, before unlocking the cuffs and the cell door to the cell she was sharing with Quinn, who was in there on her top bunk. Santana exhaled deeply and walked in cautiously as Brittany closed it behind her, then walked off to go to her post.

Santana scaled the area—for some reason it seemed to look different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Quinn looked up from her book and saw the Latina looking around the room. Quinn sighed heavily, before putting it down and hopping off the top and standing in front of her. Santana gave her a one over and saw that her hand was wrapped in material.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked curiously, before Quinn could do anything. She wouldn't be surprised if Quinn wasn't going to answer her or even if she did, that the answer would be harsh and smug.

"I was upset, so I shattered our lamp, and the glass cut my hand," she muttered; which only made Santana assume she was upset because of her—only possible reason why she would be in her eyes.

"Quinn, I'm sorry about the letter. I imagine it hurt you a great deal," she apologized, causing Quinn to shake her head, holding her wounded hand up for a moment, then turning away and walking to the other side of the cell. It wasn't all that big, but she wanted to be as far away from her as possible at this point.

"I can't be mad at you for telling me the truth," she told her softly. "Yeah it hurt, because I thought you felt as strong for me as I feel for you, but I can't be mad at you for that. I just want someone to love me, is that too much to ask?" she told her, turning around to show the visible tears trailing down her cheeks. It pained Santana to see her hurting this way, but she just couldn't imagine being the person for her—even when she is watching her hurting.

"It's not too much to ask Quinn. You'll find someone one day—someone who will love you the way you deserve to be," she assures her, making Quinn breath out a slightly bitter laugh.

"I doubt that. I'm stuck in here for the rest of my life Santana. I'll never get the chance—I'm just going to give up," she decides and with each word she spoke Santana began shaking her head. Taking a leap she crossed the cell and grabbed her hands gently, hoping she won't push her away. She just wants to be her friend and friends are there for each other.

"Don't give up on love Quinn. One thing I've learned being locked away by myself is that love is a powerful thing. Sometimes you can't explain it and sometimes it intoxicates you so much that you lose control over yourself. The books that you gave me—those taught me that, so please, you of all people have showed me I can't be afraid of falling in love with someone when it comes along—I should embrace it," Santana whispered to her, as Quinn's bottom lip trembled. "Don't make me believe that all of it is a lie by giving up," she adds helplessly. She needed Quinn to believe it was possible to find love under any circumstances—she got Santana to believe that through the books. She can't have the one person that made her believe anything was possible to just give up on her own advice.

Quinn looked down at their hands and as much as it pained her to see and feel Santana so close, she knew she was right. To be in love wasn't something she could control, so giving up on it is impossible, especially for her. She thrives on love and romance, so how can someone like herself believe that love is dead? She looked up at Santana, who still looked at her with pleading eyes and she nodded. "I won't give up," she whispers to her, making Santana smile warmly at her, then engulfed her in a soothing hug. It was friendly and strictly platonic on Santana's end. She was just elated that Quinn wasn't about to let this little thing between them allow her to give up on the one thing she longed for.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Three weeks later. It's hard to believe that Santana's been in jail for only a little over two months and she still had so much more of her sentence to go. It's ridiculous really, but she knew that she had to take responsibility for her actions—even if they weren't completely just hers. She got checked out by the doctor today and he was surprised to see that her ribs were healing as quickly as they were—he chalked it up as her being fit and good genes possibly, which Santana had to admit she had both.

Since the whole conversation with Quinn, things between them have been a lot better than she expected. She still refrained from sleeping with her, but they definitely goof off like friends should and that was what Santana wanted. She knew Quinn still loved her—it was evident that feelings like hers don't just dissipate overnight or in a three week period, but she knew that she was going to realize that she was better off without her—at least that's what Santana wanted to keep believing.

During this time though, Santana realized that Quinn didn't deserve to be in here. She was a delicate soul—she's known this for awhile, but she's a lot more than that. She's a girl, who felt helpless and trapped in a marriage, and she didn't know where else to go or turn, so she took the only way out she knew. Perhaps, if they reopened her case, they could argue that it was self-defense over an abusive relationship. She knew for sure Quinn would win it, but she wasn't sure how to go about it. She was no lawyer nor did she know much about the legal system, she just knew Quinn had too much pride within herself to even bother with it. Santana also knew that Quinn gave up too easily—considering she didn't even bother fighting the system. She needed to do something about it, but she wasn't sure what.

As she laid on her bed, flipping through her other book—she completed the first book when she was in solitary confinement, there was a clacking at the cell door. Santana looked up—she was alone in her cell, but she saw Dave at the door. She swung her legs over and met him at the cell as he opened it and pulled her out. "You have a visitor," she stated. Santana wasn't expecting anyone, so this confused her.

As they began walking down the hall, she realized that this wasn't the usual walk to the visitation area. Where the hell was he taking her? She remained silent though, unsure what she could even say. Did they move the visitation area while she was locked away? She didn't know since she hasn't had a visitor in over a month, but she kept walking.

He pulled a door open and they went outside. Santana's eyes widened still in complete and utter confusion—_where the hell is he taking me? S_he yelled to herself. A little further, she spotted a trailer—well it looked more like a portable, but it was obvious he was bringing her to it. He unlocked it and had her walk in it and he shut it behind her. She looked around in confusion. There was a bed and a little nightstand, but no sign of any visitor she knew of.

She walked around it for a moment, before pulling the draw open and seeing large amounts of condoms in it. Her eyes widened again. _Oh my god, this is conjugal visit!_ Her brain yelled, but who the hell could set this up when she wasn't married or dating or even in a domestic partnership with anybody. This was way too much and she was scared out of her mind. What if it was some creepy dude she knew from a party or on the streets and he was planning to take advantage of her? Her brain was beginning to scatter as she finally sat down on the bed and just then the door began opening, causing her eyes to widen in horror as she started running frantically around the trailer, trying to find a place to hide, causing her to accidently trip over the leg of the bed. She hit the floor with a clunk and groaned as the person who wanted in the trailer stood above her.

"San, what are you doing on the floor?" Brittany asked, causing her eyes to shoot open and clung onto her legs, surprising Brittany.

"Oh my God, thank you for coming to rescue me! Some crazy bitch or guy or whatever wants to take advantage of me!" Santana yelled dramatically, making Brittany smirk. She wanted to laugh, but she knew Santana was legit freaked out.

"It's okay Santana. I can protect you," she assures her, pulling her up and sitting her down on the bed. Santana breathed out a sigh of relief. She was absolutely thankful that Brittany was here to make things alright.

"I don't even know who's coming to see me," Santana shrugged nervously, but who was even capable of beating the system enough to make sure they could get in without any legal papers that showed they were in a committed relationship?

"Tina Cohen-Chang," Brittany told her, confusing Santana. She looked at her in complete shock, before laying down, trying her best to control her head. It was spinning all over the place.

"Who the fuck is Tina Cohen-Chang? I don't even know any Asians!" She yelled, making Brittany giggle, before turning around. Santana saw Brittany's amused expression. "Oh thanks, I'm glad someone is getting some enjoyment out of this," she retorted, only to make Brittany laugh even harder. She knew Santana was going absolutely mad, so she wanted to ease her of it.

Brittany slid around and slid herself on top of Santana. Santana's eyes fix on the blonde; not exactly sure of what she's doing, before Brittany begins to unbutton her shirt. "Britt you—you probably shouldn't do that if this Tina Cohen-Chang person is gonna come in here," she urged her, even though deep down she wanted Brittany to continue.

Brittany smirked and pulled her shirt off her arms and pulled the zipper of her jumpsuit down slowly, exposing the sports bra and her toned abs. "I'm Tina Cohen-Chang," she whispers into her ear. "I placed the name down, so I can be alone with you," she adds before running her hands up and down the Latina's stomach. Santana's mind was becoming more at ease, but at the same time, something was pulling her back from this—this is what she's wanted, but it didn't feel right—

"Britt, no—no I can't let you do this," she states as Brittany pulls away from Santana's body. "I can't let you risk everything for me," she tells her softly, only to have Brittany lean down and capture her lips with Santana's, then pull away just enough to utter the words.

"I need you. I need you so bad that it hurts inside," she spoke into her lips. "Just let me," she whispers, before she pushes her lips against them harder. This allowed Santana just enough reassurances that Brittany wasn't going to back out from this. She knew she needed her too—it was clearly obvious.

Brittany pulled at the jumpsuit furiously, slipping it down to Santana's waist as Santana tugged at her pants desperately. She lowered her lips down to Santana's, biting at the flesh, which ignited a hiss from Santana. Santana managed to unbutton Brittany's pants and carelessly lower them to her ankles, prompting the blonde to slip them completely off.

Santana flipped them over aggressively as Brittany pulled the suit down entirely to go in the pile with her pants and shirt. She bit her bottom lip as Santana crawled back up her body, trailing kisses up her bare stomach, caressing her thighs along the way. Meeting her eyes, Santana placed her lips on Brittany's once again into a frantically, passionate kiss, letting the blonde run her hands through her dark locks, before lowering her hands down to her back to slip the bra off her small frame.

Tossing it away with the rest of the clothes, Brittany took notice of every curve on Santana's body, before taking her perfect breasts into her hands and massaging them hard as Santana's lips continued to assault Brittany's. This prompted a moan to escape Santana's lips, causing her lips to vibrate against Brittany's. In this moment, Brittany knew there was no way she was turning back.

Brittany rose up, allowing Santana to wrap her legs around her waist and giving the Latina a chance to unclasp her bra, which Santana picked up on rather quickly. She slipped it off almost like the speed of light and threw it hard against the floor, before Brittany stood up and pushed Santana against the wall.

Santana grunted at the contact, with her arms wrapped around the taller girl's neck, Brittany lowered her lips down to Santana's chest, taking one breast into her mouth, letting her tongue run over the nipple. Santana's breath quickened instantly at the immediate contact, before letting out another groan.

"Britt," she breathed out against the wall, caressing her bare back. She wasn't use to this—not having control over the situation and it was driving her wild and perhaps in a good way. Santana wanted to touch Brittany. She wanted to kiss Brittany. And more so than all of that, she wanted to make Brittany scream her name, but she wasn't allowing her to get any actions in, in order to please her.

So finally she unwrapped her legs from Brittany's waist, which confused the blonde, and she smirked. She pushed her down on the floor, causing a groan to escape her lips. Santana straddle Brittany before, leaning down to capture her lips with hers once again. "You're not having all the fun," she whispers into her lips, making Brittany smirk. Santana slid her hand down to Brittany's underwear and trailed her fingers along the fabric, over her covered clit. Brittany whimpered at the initial contact, before moaning in agony—she wanted Santana and she wanted her now.

"San, please," she groaned, just enough to make Santana give in and lower the underwear down her perfectly well formed long legs, down to her ankles, which Brittany kicked off. "Take yours off too," she instructed, which Santana obliged, standing up over Brittany, who eyed her the entire time. She slid the underwear down her tan legs slowly, pulling them off and tossing them to the side. She stood there for a moment, letting Brittany get a look and all the blonde could do was just eye her and lick her lips in anticipation.

_Enough waiting,_ Brittany thought, before pulling at Santana's legs, causing the Latina to fall on the floor with a semi loud bang, sliding on top of her again. Brittany ran her hands along Santana's inner thighs, before propping up her leg slightly. She trailed her fingertips along the folds—one more instant movement and they'll meet her core. Santana just wanted her to stop being such a tease and do it, so she whimpered to show her that she wanted it—which _never_ happens, because Santana Lopez _does not_ beg.

Brittany slides her fingers into Santana, and began pumping them hard, causing her to squirm beneath her. Santana issued moans and groans in all different alcoves, before slipping her own fingers into Brittany, which caused her to gasp unexpectedly. Both girls rocked their hips feverishly against the other's hand, not sure of how the hell they even got to this point in a matter of months.

"Uh fuck San," she shrieked as Santana curled her fingers in the blonde's core, using her thumb to rub her clit. Brittany added another finger into Santana, which caused her to scream slightly in pure ecstasy, pumping faster, wanting her to release. She matched Santana's movements—including, rubbing her clit with her thumb. She then began kissing her chest, taking the other breast she didn't pay attention to yet into her mouth, allowing Santana to really scream.

"Fuck Britt!" she yelled and maybe that wasn't the best idea, but she didn't care. She knew she was enjoying this moment with Brittany, but most of all Brittany was enjoying hearing her scream her name. It's a dream come true—literally.

With a few more pumps, Brittany could feel Santana's walls contracting as it was evitable by the pitches of her pleasurable moans—she was close. She pulled out of Santana, causing her to gasp in absolute irritation. "I want you to cum with me," she tells her, making Santana pump her fingers harder and faster into the blonde, who seemed to not be too far behind, before Brittany placed her already wet fingers into Santana again. Pumping as fast as they could, suddenly instant pleasure coursed through their entire bodies. Breathing heavily and riding out their orgasms, Brittany collapsed next to Santana.

She's been tired after sex before, but this was different—_very_ different and in a good way. Her heart was beating at an intensity that it has never beaten at before. She turns to Brittany and sees her looking at her. At that moment, all she wished for was for her to please not regret what she did. Just hope that she wanted it as badly as she did and this was worth it. Brittany suddenly smiled and leaned in to kiss Santana softly and let it linger as Santana kissed right back. "You are worth risking it all," she whispers into her lips, before kissing her again and sliding back on top of her—just wanting to be as close to her as possible.


	10. Chapter 9

_First off, I'd like to thank Drew for helping me out with this chapter and pushing it in the right direction and I hope you're all pleased with it. I'll write a bigger Author's Note at the bottom. Enjoy :)_

**Chapter 9**

The trailer is silent, and clothes are scattered in all directions. The bed was discarded of its blanket as two figures laid on the floor next to one another. Santana laid with the blanket up to her chest, watching Brittany sleep peacefully on her stomach—blanket barely covering her backside. She still couldn't begin to fathom how they managed to get where they were. One week they were fighting about obviously being attracted to one another, the next they were on the floor of this trailer nude consummating what was already obvious. She sighed heavily, placing her hand upon her cheek, stroking it gently enough to hopefully not wake her. She didn't want this moment to end, but she knew it will have to soon.

Brittany began stirring, forcing Santana to curse under her breath and turn on her back to look up at the ceiling. Her eyes fluttered open and she began to stare at Santana, who refused to make eye contact with the other girl. Brittany inwardly smirked, before pulling herself closer to Santana, taking her earlobe into between her teeth nibbling on it.

"San…" she whispered and as much as Santana wanted to give her undivided attention, she really just wanted to keep it going for as long as possible. Brittany saw this and began to pout to herself, before sliding on top of Santana, and placing kisses down her neck and chest, before getting to one of her breasts, taking her nipple into her mouth and biting it.

"Ow!" Santana yelped, as Brittany gave her a face that was to say she was going to burst out laughing. Santana didn't find that funny at all, so she just pouted and rubbed her boob. Brittany watched her do this with a smile playing on her face. She doesn't usually bite people's nipples, but she knew that would be the only way to get her attention, if nothing else was working.

Santana flipped them over and returned the action and bit down on the blonde's nipple, forcing Brittany to also scream out in pain, but still laugh nevertheless. Santana slid off her and laid there continuing to nurture her breast as Brittany began doing the same.

"Yeah it's not so nice, is it?" Santana grumbled, as Brittany looked over at her.

"I just wanted you to look at me. That was the last resort," Brittany told her softly, looking down to hide the embarrassment after it sunk in what exactly she had done. _Santana probably thinks I'm some sort of biting freak now, _Brittany thought to herself. Santana looked over at this, face softening at the words and tone. She sighed heavily—she's not use to having to comfort this many people. First Rachel, then Quinn, and now Brittany—_the girls in my life are driving me nuts,_ Santana thinks as she crawls over and hugs her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, as Brittany wraps her arms around her neck, pushing herself as close to her as possible. They laid like this for a little bit, before pulling away and Santana musters up the best smile she could give her. "So what made you decide to set this up? Last place we left off, it looked like we were just going to be civil and—I guess professional," she asks curiously, because let's face it—the only person standing in the way of them getting here was Brittany.

Brittany took a deep breath and turned on her back looking up in thought for a moment. She licked her lips trying to process and get the words right, so they didn't come out all messed up and contorted.

Finally, she looked over at the Latina, who was waiting patiently for her to respond. "Being away from you for three weeks made me do a lot of thinking and I was becoming very confused and almost lost. I guess spending everyday with you for a month—it was just hard for me not seeing you everyday anymore. Every time I got home from work and went to sleep, I'd dream about—this," she speaks motioning between the two of them and the situation they were in. "It was driving me crazy—sad part was that they started showing up after our first kiss and I tried my hardest to ignore it. But when I had that scheduling book in front of me and saw all the couple's names on it, I couldn't help myself, so I placed you down—like I said I needed you that badly, even if it meant to just see you and talk to you," she explained thoroughly and Santana didn't know what to say.

She didn't know that Brittany was struggling just as bad as she was about being near one another. It was like this tether was keeping them together, no matter how far apart they were, never once did they not think about each other—it's like an addiction. She also didn't expect her to be so fluent like that and she had to admit, that scared the living crap out of her.

Brittany looked at Santana for a moment, who's eyes downcast to her hands, before she looked up at her, shaking her head a little bit. "What?" Brittany asked and again Santana's eyes veer away from the blonde's, but she still shook her head away of the thoughts that were placed in her mind. She didn't want to think about that—it terrified her to say the least. "Tell me," she urges, sliding closer to her, only to have Santana slide away and lean against the wall, sitting up now.

"I can't—have you that close," she whispered, confusing Brittany. They just had sex—if she didn't know any better, she'd say they surpassed the idea of being close—they couldn't get any closer. "We need to get dressed," she concludes, getting up and leaving the blanket down for Brittany to wrap around her if she needed it.

Brittany watched Santana retreat into the bathroom and suddenly Brittany was regretting ever saying as much as she did.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Santana walked out of the bathroom and saw Brittany already gone—her clothes were off the floor and the bed was already freshly remade, leaving Santana to sigh. She walked over to her clothes on the floor and picked them up, quickly placing them back on, just in case Dave showed up and she was still naked. After zipping her jumpsuit back up, she sat down on the bed and began thinking—she hated thinking and during this sentence she was certainly thinking more frequently, plus she knew she may have upset Brittany again and she hated doing that even more.

"Stupid," she slapped her forehead hard a few times, just as Dave knocked on the door.

"Knock, knock ladies, you decent?" He asked opening it and peering in to just see Santana, sitting on the bed, fully clothed. "What? Your lady never showed?" He asked confused because usually he has to tell them their time is up and try desperately to separate the lovely couple.

"She's gone already, so can we just go?" She stood up from the bed and held her arms out for him to cuff them in a gloomy state, so he just nodded, not pressing anything further and why should he? It's not his business and they're not exactly friends, so he cuffed her wrists and they began walking out of the trailer in silence.

Halfway back to her cell, Dave spoke. "You know, I didn't know you were married or in a domestic partnership with the way you and Quinn are," he told her, causing Santana to remain tight lip, trying to come up with a good lie for him to consider believable. And apparently he didn't get the memo that their little fornication history was long over—at least for her they were, she didn't know what Quinn wanted from her and at this point she didn't care.

"Yeah we just made it legal, so when Quinn and I slept together, she understood I had needs," Santana fibbed, making him nod in understanding.

"She sounds like a very understanding person," he comments and all she could do was nod, and think that he had no idea.

He opened the cell and took the cuffs off, allowing her to walk in as he shut it behind him. She glanced over her shoulder just as he was walking off, then shuffled over to her bunk and spotted a letter on her bed, only when she saw her name on the front it wasn't just addressed to her, but the prison, which meant it was mailed to her. Santana considered that a rather good thing—at least she wasn't getting any death threats from inmates and anybody professing their love for her in here.

She ripped the envelope open and immediately a small smile crept upon her lips, when she scanned down to the bottom to see who sent it.

_Santana,_

_Like I promised I was going to write you on my ventures, but alas nothing has really happened. I did make it to New York—I assume we can consider that a start, right? I got to see my first Broadway show and I have to say it was breathtaking, Santana. It was absolutely magnificent looking at the actors portray their characters so freely and at ease—I suppose that's what practice does, but at any rate, I know now this is what I truly aspire to be. One of those girls, who is portraying someone that isn't herself every night—it's like a break from reality, you ever want something like that? Maybe by the time you get released I'll be on stage and you can visit me one day, that'd be pretty remarkable. _

_Anyway, I've thought about you a lot since I came to visit you and I hope what I told you, you really took it to heart, because I truly feel as if prison is not a place for you to be. I expect to see you making something more of yourself and possibly having those dreams we've talked about and accomplishing them full force. I'm keeping my part of the bargain, am I not? _

_Anyway, I look forward to hearing back from you again. Get out soon! _

—_Rachel _

Santana placed the letter down and pulled out a piece of paper from the extra pieces when she wrote Quinn that letter—Santana hated thinking about that day because she liked to associate it with doomsday. She sat down at the desk and placed the paper down and held the pen in between her fingers, fiddling with it until the words sort of started flowing.

_Rachel,_

_I think it's absolutely fantastic that you've decided to move forward and try to accomplish your dream. I truly wish you the best on doing so, and who knows, I just may have to take you up on your offer and flea to New York and catch you on a new production of West Side Story—I imagine you'd be Maria for sure. And yes—everyday I dream and wish I was someone else—someone who wasn't such a screw up and a hot head; someone who could've made my parents proud, but alas you're given the cards you're dealt and I have to accept the fact that this is who I am._

_But I hope you don't mind, but I'm about to load on you, so I hope you're taking a seat at this moment because there's a lot to say. They say honesty is the best policy, right? And I feel like I can be honest with you—I'm a wreck, Rach._

_I envy that you know exactly what you want to do and you're taking the positive strides to accomplish it, but I still have no idea where I'll end up after this. I know I don't want to come back here, but for the last six years I've been doing nothing but getting by and struggling making ends meet by doing illegal things. _

_Not to mention, my relationships are falling apart:_

_There's a prisoner in here who I've known for a little while and she's in here for murder, but don't freak out—she's definitely not meant to be here. She's a vulnerable person, yet she didn't know where or what else to do being stuck in a broken and damaged marriage, so she poisoned his food and watched him die. It's cryptic really and absolutely eerie when you think about it, but what would you have done if the person you were suppose to spend the rest of your life with threatened to kill you if you left them? I want to help her, but I'm not sure how._

_Then there's this other girl, only she's not a prisoner, but a prison guard and I find myself thinking about her constantly. She's the main reason I cut ties between me and this prisoner. You see, I use to sleep with the prisoner for my own benefit and she ended up falling in love with me and I didn't feel the same way. But anyway, I hope you can keep this a secret, but we've gotten extremely close; the guard that is. And well—we slept together for the first time the other day and it was absolutely amazing and I don't say that often. I don't know what's going on with me—I really don't and I guess what I'm asking for is some form of guidance. You seem to be good at that—so tell me what is going on. What do you think is happening?_

—_Santana _

_P.S. I'll do everything in my power to make sure I get out of here soon. Take care Rachel._

Santana folds up the letter and gets up from the desk, then turns around to face where the cell door is and began calling out for a guard. She waited patiently as Dave came up to the bars, then opened the door—she needed to get out of the cell anyway and be with her other "peers".

"Hey I need to send this out with this address on it," she instructs to him, showing him the envelope that had her letter originally in it. He takes them and nods to her, then puts the cuffs on her, so she can go to the outdoor recreation area. She knew that Brittany would most likely be out there and she wasn't sure if she could face her, but she was going to try her best to make sure she didn't go absolutely mad.

They walked out to the already occupied area and Santana was forced to take in her surroundings and when she did she felt absolutely disgusted about where she was. They looked like a bunch of caged animals, waiting for the tourist to come and feed them through the electric fence. Some people didn't understand why the hell she would risk coming back to this shithole, and back in the day she'd say it was adrenaline and now she couldn't give them a good reason—she'd be out by now, if she was here for a simple battery charge or if it was her first offense, and she wished that was the case.

She sighed and sat down on the ground, with her knees up to her chin, still just watching the entire scene playing out before her. This is not where she wants to be for the rest of her life and she was going to make sure she didn't have to.

"Do you finally feel lower than dirt?" She hears and notices someone beside her, causing her to look up and see Sue Sylvester standing with her sunglasses over her eyes to block the sun's rays.

"Something like that," she mumbles, placing her chin down on her knees, looking back out at the other women. Sue takes her glasses off and watches the girl before her wallowing in whatever sorrows she possibly has.

"You're not as entertaining to harass when you're not throwing banters back—it's sickening," she tells her truthfully because Sue is anything but untruthful—in fact she's blunt and probably the biggest bully you'll ever meet.

She sighs and kneels down next to Santana, scanning the scene before her, then turns her attention back to the Latina next to her. "All right Lopez, what's your deal? Your look of self-hatred is irritating to say the least,"

Santana looks at her and blinks a few times. "Wow Sue that was almost kind-hearted of you," she tells her, then shrugs it off. "It's nothing, just realizing that everything I've done has led up to this and it feels like absolute shit," she adds, making Sue nodded in understanding—this was something she was trying to get the girl to realize six _long_ years ago.

"Though I applaud your self-revelation here—it's depressing that you couldn't come to it three years in advance. Regardless of what you've learned, you're still stuck here—well that is if the prison becomes overcrowded of course and I decide which one to release early," she banters in her show off tone of voice, like she knows she has the power to make things happen and she does, rightfully so—like the fate of Santana's life lies in her hands and that's what she wanted her to believe.

Santana snaps her head back at Sue and eyes her curiously. Santana wanted to be that chosen prisoner, who gets out early for whatever reason—good behavior, overcrowding is a new one, but she'll take it. That just means if she gets out, what she and Brittany did wouldn't matter anymore, especially if they continued outside of these walls.

"What are you saying Sue?" She asks, narrowing her eyes, trying desperately to figure the older woman out. Sue meets her gaze and nods, but remains silent before placing her glasses back on—she wanted Santana to take the bait, as she dangled that hook before her and that's exactly what happened, and just like that, Sue walked away from the Latina so she can, again wallow in all her glory.

Even if that was the case and she did get released for either possible reason, it still didn't change the fact that she wanted to make things right in this place. She wanted to help Quinn get out of here and she wanted to make things right with Brittany. Whatever she did to make her leave so quickly, she wanted to make things right for them again. She hated taking full responsibility for the actions she's committed, but she knew for Brittany she was worth it—for some reason, she just was. Then again, she took full blame for the car stealing business because Puck was her best friend, but as she sat there she began to really ponder with that—was being around Puck part of the problem?

Her getting kicked out was probably the best thing that ever happened to him, but not her. She got caught up in this mess because of his schemes. She could've easily just gotten an entry level job at some fast food joint to make cash, but instead he told her she didn't need school anymore, she could take up prostitution or being a stripper—knowing she was "good at sucking dick and taking off her clothes"; his exact words. He always put her down to get down to his level and be basically everything she said she never would be—someone who barely made it, but here she was in jail for three years because she refuses to say he was a part of this—and you know why? Because she's a good friend and cares for him—sounds like a damaged relationship.

"Why haven't I realized it all before?" She whispers to herself, before looking around, knowing the first step on going in the right direction. She spots the blonde at her usual post and gets up, dusting herself off and stalking over to her.

She stands beside Brittany, who makes no motions to even look at her. "I'm sorry for whatever I did," she tells her sincerely, as Brittany just breathed out through her nose and shakes her head.

"If you don't know what you did, there's no sense in apologizing," she mumbles to her, making sure it was only loud enough for her to hear. Santana glances over at her, taking a deep breath and letting it out as Brittany pulls her glasses over on her head. "You pushed me away, when I don't even know what I did to you," she elaborated, causing Santana to shake her head with her mouth jarred open.

"Oh Britt, that—I'm sorry about that. It's just my mind is doing crazy things lately. I had a random thought and I freaked out, and I just needed to be—," Santana was cut off by Brittany.

"To be away from me, I get it Santana," she finishes, before continuing her own sentence. "Listen, what we did, it was amazing, yes, but if you don't want this, then we should just stop now while we can," she explains and that was most definitely not what she wants to happen.

Santana shook her head furiously. "That's not what I want," she tells her, as Brittany keeps her head forward to remain as discreet as possible. "I'm just not sure how to handle all the emotions that I'm feeling and they're scaring me," she tells her as Brittany down-casts her eyes, but continued to remain straight forward. She was pretty sure where this was going, but she didn't want to be wrong and misinterpret it to be something else.

"What are you afraid of?" She whispers still caught up in her thoughts. Santana sighs deeply, closing her eyes. She isn't very good at being fluent about—well anything; feelings, her life, people in her life. She just closed off and didn't want anybody to know if she was struggling or if she was emotionally unstable, but if she wanted something to happen between Brittany and her, that's something that would have to change and she knew this.

"I'm afraid of hurting you. Britt, I want this—I want this so bad, but at the end of the day I'm still me and I've never been in a true committed relationship. I'm also afraid of you getting caught. I could tell you a thousand times that nothing will happen, but look at my track record. I've been here several times, thinking I wouldn't ever get caught, but that's failed miserably," she elaborates to the blonde, who was taking every word in. She wanted this just as much as Santana and she's fought hard within herself to believe otherwise. The fact that Santana was afraid for her, only solidified that she wanted her. Brittany dreamt of having someone who cared for her and her fears as much as she did, and Santana was that. Regardless of the situation they're in, this is something she wanted.

"I just don't want you to think you've disappointed your father by being with me. I don't know much about him nor your life, but I imagine from what you have told me, he is a huge part of your life and I don't want you to resent me if you lose the one thing that you think he'd be most proud of you for," she added, and by this time Brittany's eyes were crystallized over with fresh tears. If she could, she'd kiss Santana right now.

"I understand, I mean feelings are a scary deal and I don't blame you for doubting them, especially if you've never had them, but we're in this together and I'm in this for the long haul," she assures Santana, who looks right up at her as Brittany wipes away the tears to hide that she was about to cry.

"But what if we get discovered then—," She's cut off by the guards yelling for the inmates to file back inside, so Brittany looks at her and sighs, then motions with her head for her to go inside. As all the other inmates file in and they're the last ones, Brittany pulls Santana secretly in the equipment room with all the recreation gear and pushes her against the wall and kisses her passionately, giving her absolute all into the kiss, before pulling away and cupping her cheeks.

"If we're found out, then we're found out. There's nothing we can do about it, but never ever will I resent you for any of it because I want you as much as you want me—that won't change. You have nothing to be afraid of Santana, okay?" Brittany presses, stroking one of her cheeks with her thumb. Santana finally releases the breath that she's been holding in and nods finally—perhaps that's the reassurance she needed and hopefully that's enough.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it's a little later than you all would've liked and anticipated. If you don't already know, I had surgery last week and my mom was in town from Florida, so it was a very busy and hectic week. Plus I was completing a two-shot, so I wasn't neglecting this story, just was taking a little while to get the ideas together and written out. <em>

_At any rate, thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the amazing reviews. I was iffy about getting them together now, but I feel now it's the right decision. Now what's to come is building it up and drama, drama, drama. Thank you for helping me reach past 100 reviews; it feels amazing and I hope you all continue to review and let me know what you think, oh and of course enjoying what I'm writing. So with that, please review and I'll check back later._

(**http:/ lacksubstance . tumblr . com**)


	11. Chapter 10

_I apologize that this took a little while to get done; I got stuck, but enjoy. This chapter is rather interesting...I guess that's the best word to describe it. Anyway, enjoy and remember to review and follow the tumblr if you haven't. Thank you for the reviews in the past as well, now on with the chapter. :)_

**Chapter 10**

Santana woke the next morning with a smile plastered across her face, so much so, that she knew nothing could remove it. She was in such an amazing mood that nobody could ruin it, not even Bieste. She turned on her side just as all the cell doors automatically opened for the prisoners to go down for breakfast, so just like that she heard the chatter and shuffling of footsteps, then Quinn jumping down from her bunk.

She turned her head and smiled, offering her hand out for Santana, who took it. They were friends and friends held hands, right? Santana got up and walked out with her, hand in hand, before getting to the cafeteria. They both got in line as the slop that they call food was scooped on their plates. As they walked away to a table, Santana glanced up to see Brittany standing with her arms crossed; making sure everything was in order. She continued to eye the blonde long enough until Brittany looked over at her, giving her a small smirk.

Santana licked her lips, trying her hardest not to turn into a giggling fool and Brittany instantly noticed, before dropping her head to hide the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks. She lifted her head and motioned with it for her to go, but Santana shook her head. Brittany grinned and shook her head, thinking about how stubborn Santana is.

Santana pursed her lips out, before walking away, but not that far away so she can still manage to keep an eye on Brittany—not that she thought she'd do anything. She just couldn't stop her eyes from lingering upon her beauty. She sat at a table next to Quinn, who already made it there and didn't spot the eye sex that was happening between the two girls.

Quinn glanced at the food and instantly her face contorted in disgust, before she leaned over and sniffed it. "Ew this smells like shit and I know what shit smells like, especially when you're sharing a cell with someone else and there's a toilet there," she comments, pushing the tray away then folding her arms in front of her.

Santana snaps her head back at the other blonde and eyes her curiously. "Hey, hey my shit don't stink," she points to her with her fork, forcing a laugh from Quinn, before Quinn pokes her with her own fork.

"Who says I was talking about you?" She asks her in an almost sultry, flirtatious tone. Santana noticed it and sometimes Quinn did this; not as heavily since she confessed that her feelings weren't mutual, but nevertheless she ignored the tone.

"Well I'd _assume_ you were referring to me, considering we are sharing a cell," she exclaims, just as she was about to take a bite. She takes a whiff of it and just like that she throws the fork in the tray and pushes it just like Quinn. "Ew what is this shit?" She asks, causing Quinn to lean over and whisper something in her ear, while placing her hand on her thigh, causing Santana's eyes to widen. "Ew Quinn!" she bellows to her, forcing Quinn to giggle at the reaction.

"You asked and I told you," she shrugged still giggling and still touching Santana's thigh. This went unnoticed to Santana, but not to another certain blonde, who just eyed the exchange. She looked down at the ground trying her hardest not to believe anything was going on between them. She couldn't hear anything that was being said, but based on the actions, Santana didn't seem to mind nor push Quinn away and to be honest, Brittany didn't like that—not one bit.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Santana shuffled through the dirt outside while all the women carried on with their recreational activities. She really didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to continue to gaze and talk to Brittany, but she didn't want to look too suspicious if she did so. Instead, she told her briefly that she was going to try to keep herself occupied and that she'll try to find another way to talk to her, and Brittany understood her motives and she had to admit she greatly appreciated the fact that Santana was so intent on protecting her.

"Santana!" She hears her name being called, forcing her to turn her attention to the bleachers where Quinn and Mercedes were sitting. This confused Santana because they never hung out, especially when Mercedes was Lauren's lackey practically. But nevertheless, she followed and went over to them, taking a seat in front of Quinn, who was up a bench with Mercedes next to her.

"What's going on?" Santana asked, noticing Mercedes had a distraught look upon her face. She was shaking her head and Santana could already tell tears were threatening to spill over her eyes. Whatever was bothering the girl, it was obviously serious and usually Santana wouldn't care about that sort of thing, but something was drawing her in to actually be literally concerned.

"Mercedes' sentence was extended because they found a weapon in her cell the other day," Quinn tells to Santana. This baffled the Latina because Mercedes may be in jail. She was in this place for committing a crime of vandalism several times to her past boyfriends' cars because they broke up with her or were cheating, but never would she violently want to hurt anybody—Santana knew her well enough to know that.

"But it ain't mine San! You know me enough to know I'd never have something like that," Mercedes pleaded to her as tears dripped down her cheeks, and all Santana could do was nod. She didn't need to convince herself something she already knew.

"I know, I know. Why haven't you told Lauren about this?" Santana asked since those two were attached at the hip, but Mercedes just shook her head.

"She wouldn't help me. She don't care about me and she never has," She tells her. "I know someone put it there, but I can't imagine who," she adds. Santana nods in agreement, then gets up. She needed to get help; she had to help Mercedes because like Quinn, she didn't deserve to be in here for as long as they'd have to be.

She walks off and as soon as she does she hears shuffling behind her. Someone grabs her hand and spins her around, and instantly she sees Quinn before her. "You're planning something," she tells her softly, but Santana doesn't respond. "I see it in your eyes Santana," she adds, placing her hand on her cheek to stroke it gently. The touch gives her instant tingles, forcing her to close her eyes and lean into it. With her eyes closed, she wasn't able to stop neither the lingering nor the leaning in, and just like that lips attached to hers. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, before she opened her eyes and pulled her away.

"Stop," she whispered to her, only to have Quinn look at her pleading.

"San please!" She cries, only to have Santana shake her head and pull away from her. She looks over in Brittany's direction and sees her staring over in their direction.

"Fuck," she mumbles under her breath. She didn't want Brittany to think she wasn't serious about wanting to be with her because she was and that's the point. She wanted Brittany, not Quinn, but when you have so much history with someone, sometimes you get caught up in the moment and things just happen.

"I have to go," Santana says to Quinn frantically, walking away from the blonde as quickly as possible. She needed to get away from her, before she did something she regretted. Not that she thought she didn't have the willpower to resist Quinn again, but more so the fact that she would lash out at her just when the air was getting good between them.

Santana walked further towards the building, hoping Dave or someone will let her go in. Just then, she approached Dave, telling him she wasn't feeling well and she wanted to lay down. He nodded, looking around the area, before they landed on a certain blonde. "Hey Brittany! Can you escort Lopez to her cell? I have to say out here," he asks her, causing Brittany to glance at Santana briefly, before nodding and placing the cuffs back on her wrists, then they began walking.

Inside, they were somewhat silent before Santana glanced down at her cuffs, smirking at a somewhat perverted thought. "Again with the cuffs, huh? That's kinky," she flirted, but Brittany wasn't having it, so she just rolled her eyes and ignored the comment. "What's wrong?" She asked, kind of fearful, hoping that whatever Brittany was angry about didn't involve them—well "breaking up".

She opened the cell and took the cuffs off, before sighing heavily. "I know I shouldn't be getting this way, but what is the deal with you and Quinn? She's been all over you all day and you haven't stopped her," Brittany told her, crossing her arms. Santana let out an exasperated sigh, before looking in both directions, pulling Brittany into the cell.

Grabbing on to the sides of her uniform, she pulls her into her and kisses her passionately, and instantly Brittany kisses back with just as much force, pushing her against the wall, before placing her hands upon her cheeks and pulling away.

"Kissing me isn't going to make me disregard everything," Brittany whispers to Santana, foreheads touching. Santana shrugged, pulling away from Brittany to walk around in more of what could be considered pacing, before turning around to face the blonde.

"I don't know," she confesses softly. "I didn't even realize she was doing anything remotely flirtatious until she kissed me," she looked down ashamed. She really didn't want Brittany to think she was incapable of having just her and no one else. She wanted Brittany to trust her to not cheat on her, but she wasn't sure how she can.

"She kissed you?" Brittany asked in hurt. Brittany was having a hard time being mindful of Santana and Quinn's friendship. Yes, she's the reason Santana cleared up the "feelings drama", but now that they were in this—whatever it is they're in; she needed to trust that Santana wouldn't deceive her, but how can she when the girl she has so much history with is her cellmate? It was going to be stressful and unnerving to say the least, especially knowing that Quinn clearly has some unrequited feelings for the Latina—_her Latina_.

"I thought—I thought you saw. Brittany, I pushed her away. I'm sorry; I didn't even know she was going to do it, until I was caught off guard. Britt, you're going to have to trust me," Santana pleads to her, walking closer and taking her hands in hers. "I only want you, okay? I'll deal with Quinn, but please just remember—I'm only yours. I want you and no one else," she adds.

"I can't blame you I guess. It's not like we get moments like this where we can kiss and touch each other that often. I know you miss it," Brittany mumbles; looking down at their locked hands, then back up at Santana's pleading eyes.

"I can refrain from it all. Just give me that chance to show you I can, please?" Santana begs softly to her. Brittany wanted to believe her and for some reason, looking at Santana begging in front of her, telling her she wanted nobody else and was willing to give up the temptation of any other girl in this prison, it was enough.

With a content sigh, Brittany places a lingering kiss upon her supple lips and pulls away, stroking her cheek gently. "I trust you Santana, but please don't break it," she tells her, forcing Santana to do nothing, but nod as Brittany walks away and out of the cell door, leaving it opened.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Two weeks more into the sentence and Santana has had enough with Quinn. She hasn't tried kissing her again nor is flirtatious anymore, but she can't stand the fact that the blonde desperately wants her, and she refuses to return the favor. Granted yes, she still cares about her as a friend and that will probably never change, but she just can't deal with her in close proximities anymore. For these last weeks, Quinn has talked to Santana, and what Santana hopes would be an apology ends up being a confession of love to the Latina and this is where Santana's had enough. So with that, Santana asked for a cell transfer and where she was transferred she doesn't know, but when she gets there instant dread courses through her.

"Hello Santana," that deep voice. That manly look, it is only natural to be stuck with the Beast herself. Which really didn't make sense since last time they were within the same distance of each other, she got nearly killed. "I've had minor anger management therapy, so the Warden thinks we'll be fine to room with each other," she specifies, but Santana was in no way convinced, but she nodded nevertheless, but never once let her guard down.

"Santana you've got a visitor," She hears behind her, forcing her to put her extra jumpsuit down on the desk, not sure which bunk was hers, before walking out with the two officers. Originally there was only one, but her guess was the second one appeared to let the first one know about her visitor.

They walk a few paces before making it to the visitation area. There she spots a few more people than usual, but in a table to the farthest end of the exiting door she sees a man and a girl. With a slight push, she slides through the door and gets placed down before these two people and is met by a smiling Rachel.

"I was going to call, but I thought I'd surprise you instead," she quickly tells, so Santana can get over the initial shock of it all. "This is one of my father's Leroy. I brought him here because according to your letter, which I have responded to most of it and I'll give it to you after this meeting, but according to your letter, your friend needed help and my father is a lawyer, so I thought he could help you out," she thoroughly explained further, placing her hand on his shoulder to gesture his existence.

He offered Santana a polite smile, before extending his hand. "It looks like Rachel covered the introduction for me, but still nevertheless, I'm Leroy Berry and you must be Santana Lopez. I've heard much about you," he introduces, as Santana takes his hand, but only thinks that she hoped he didn't know about their one night stand and want to murder her, but from the looks of it, he didn't know, or even if he did, he didn't seem to care.

"Well what I'm going to do is file an appeal for your friend's case, did she tell you the entire story?" He asked curiously, which she nodded honestly. Regardless of how much shit was going on between her and Quinn she couldn't sit by and let her rot away in this place, while she goes free. "All right, then you'll most likely have to testify, and in return for your testimony there's a chance we can get your sentence lowered," He clarifies, causing her to sit upright in shock.

"My sentence lowered?" She asked uncertain she heard right, but he nods.

"Yes that is if you're not here for any charges like murder or rape, anything that will consider you a danger to the community," he adds, causing her to nod eagerly interested, because her charge was definitely not something that could make her considered unfit to enter back into society.

"Okay, that sounds awesome," she replies with a huge grin and he nods in agreement, then gets ready to get up, before she remembers. "Wait, um…I have this other friend," she begins as he slowly lowers himself back on the chair. "Now I wouldn't just ask you to help anybody, but these two do not deserve to be here. You see this other friend she's been in here for a few months for vandalism to someone's car, but her sentence got extended because they found a weapon in her bunk, but she isn't violent. She'll break things to scare you, but never physically harm you. Is there any way you can help her?" She pleads to him and he sighs heavily, then folds his hands on the table.

"This one may be a little bit harder because there's no actual proof that someone else placed it there, unless there's surveillance in this prison right by her cell where they can check the activity of who comes in and who comes out of her cell. However, I'll do everything I can to help both of these ladies and I'll keep in touch with you. What are their names?" He tells her and in response she nods, and tells him their names. He nods and writes them down, then gets up, shaking her hand again. Rachel rises as well, before handing the letter to Santana and quickly hugs her, then walks off with her father out the exit.

**x.x.x.x.x**

That night, Santana lays in her bed. To be honest, she was thankful that Rachel made the trip back to Ohio to see her and plus brought her father in to talk to her. It made the entire process less complicated and placed her mind at ease.

Lights weren't out yet, but she knew in just a few minutes they would be and as she thought this she pulled the letter out from under her pillow, and slid her finger underneath to break the seal, before pulling it out and reading.

_Santana,_

_I decided to hand deliver this to you and by now you've already met with my father and I. I hope everything he said made you more comfortable and you can perhaps breathe a little easier. _

_You sound like you're changing and everything you've been dealing with from the inmate who fell for you to the prison guard, it sounds like whatever or whoever you're around most is changing the way you look at things. And don't worry, you'll know what you want to do eventually and you have plenty of time to think about it. Just think about what you love the most—what is your passion? What makes you happy?_

_More in depth about the guard, it sounds like you're getting yourself into a mess San. I say this because this guard may sound wonderful, and I'm not saying she's not, but you're risking so much being with her; or even only sleeping with her once. I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into. I'm sure she's magnificent and everything you're saying she is and if she can get you to turn into mush, then maybe she is the one. I just think that the fact that you two are technically in totally different worlds right now it may be a challenge. _

_Obviously I won't tell you what to do, but just know I support whatever your decisions end up being. If this girl wants you as bad as you want her, then so be it. You can't prevent two people from being with each other—it's just not possible. But in the meantime, be careful and keep a good look out. Don't just let anyone know about you two—obviously this is something you already know, but I thought I'd tell you anyway. And whatever feelings you're feeling, you'll figure them out as time goes on. You may not want to say the word, but perhaps you're in love with her? Hmm, think about it._

_I'll talk to you soon and stay out of trouble._

—_Rachel _

_In love? With Brittany? That can't be possible, _Santana thinks as she holds the letter in her hands, before she notices Bieste come into the cell with a devilish smirk. Therapy hasn't really helped her much and according to that look she was giving the Latina; Santana knows it's going to be trouble.

"What you got there Lopez?" Bieste asks, before Santana's eyes glance down at the piece of paper. She didn't want any evidence of what's going on between her in Brittany to get in the hands of her of all people. So she got up and faced her, before Bieste pushed her. Santana recollected herself before, pushing Bieste back, but not by much before she pulled her around into the wall. Hitting the stone wall, Santana groaned as the note went flying underneath the bunk and out of Bieste's subconscious.

Santana pulled herself off the wall before punching Bieste square in the jaw. And just like that Santana knew she was done for. Bieste grabbed on her jumpsuit and punched her in the stomach hard, forcing Santana to scream out and that was enough for Dave, Quinn, Brittany, and another officer named Blaine to come running; Quinn was on her way back to her lonesome cell when she heard the screaming.

They all came in to see the site of Santana being punched. "Santana!" Both blondes yelled in unison and horror as Dave and Blaine pulled her arm back, as Brittany ran up to remove her fingers from Santana's jumpsuit. After getting them free, Brittany, with her quick reflexes caught Santana to prevent her from hitting the pavement. She picked her up off the floor and pulled her out of the cell past Quinn, who just eyed the blonde curiously, walking down the hall to the infirmary, while the two men wrestled with Bieste. They pulled the woman out of the cell to bring her elsewhere, and before leaving further Blaine takes notice of the blonde and tells her to return to her cell, and like that Quinn does as she's told.

All she could think about on her way back though was the way Brittany was so shocked to see Santana in Bieste's grips. The despair in her voice—the way it sounded like she legitimately was worried for the Latina's safety. None of the other guards acted that way with them, so what made Santana different for Brittany? Also she couldn't get pasted the image of Brittany carrying Santana like she was this superhero and Santana was a lightweight. Usually they call extra guards to pick her up on a stretcher or something, but Brittany just carried her. Whatever was going on, Quinn was definitely not sure it was normal. She knew she was her guard the last time she got hurt, so maybe they just got close then? When you spend every day with someone for a month that tends to happen—it made sense, so instead of dwelling on it further, Quinn laid in her bunk and disregarded any further thoughts, allowing her to focus less on the other blonde's intentions and more on if Santana was going to be okay this time around.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter was incredibly difficult to rack out. I tried my best, it's more of a filler chapter, but next chapter will be MUCH better, I promise. Anyway enjoy, thank you for the reviews._

**Chapter 11**

Sitting in this chair all night and through the morning, Brittany couldn't bring herself to get any sleep. She obviously got the orders to again look after Santana, just because Sue felt that they made a good team for some strange reason, but Brittany didn't question it. Why would she? She gets to spend time with Santana again in solitary confinement, only this time she imagined it'd be longer than a month.

Dark bags were obvious under her eyes as she watched the Latina sleep peacefully. The doctor said that thankfully the blows missed her ribs and that she would just have nice bruises on her back and stomach as reminders of that night. Brittany was thankful to hear there was no actual damage, but it still scared her to death seeing her in Bieste's death grip. She knew the older woman was terrifying and so much larger than Santana, but to actually see the ordeal; that nearly caused her heart to jump out of her chest.

Although, she couldn't help, but feel a little angry at the whole situation. Why the hell would Sue transfer her to a cell with Bieste? It just didn't make any sense. She knew what had happened the first time they got into a fight, so to actually have them living together is completely illogical. But unfortunately, she knew that getting mad at Sue wasn't going to do anything, except maybe get her terminated from her position, so instead she was going to focus on her job—and her job was Santana.

With heavy eyes she watched the rise and fall of her chest, before pulling her chair closer to the bed. There, she leaned forward, taking in her surroundings before placing her hand upon her cheek, gently stroking it. She did this a few times throughout the night, but she was thankful it didn't wake her. She assumed Santana was either on pain medication that just knocked her out or she was just naturally a heavy sleeper.

With one final stroke, Santana began to stir slightly forcing Brittany to mentally kick herself. Santana's eyes fixated on the blonde, who was looking right at her, waiting for her to speak. She missed her voice. She missed just hearing her say random things. She missed her laugh and her smile, which has yet to appear.

"I'm so stupid," she finally grumbled under her breath. Brittany leaned closer to her in confusion. "I can't believe I let her nearly kill me again. I really am a fuck up," she added as Brittany leaned over and placed her finger upon her lips to signal she didn't want her talking like that.

"I don't believe that," she whispered to her. "You're not a fuck up or any other negative thing you're thinking you are right now. I don't know why she started wailing her fits into your stomach, but I did see you in her death grip," Brittany exclaimed, making Santana look down ashamed. She didn't want Brittany seeing her in that position.

"I was scared," she told her truthfully. "I had to pry her fingers off your jumpsuit, then I carried you out here. It was like adrenaline kicked in and suddenly all I wanted to do was get you out of there," Brittany tells her as Santana merely shakes her head in disbelief.

"Why?" she asked not convinced she was worthy of that heroism. But Brittany placed her hand back on her cheek, allowing her fingertips to glide over the skin gently as Santana leaned into her touch—this is the touch she wanted and missed desperately.

"You protect me, I protect you. This is what we do—this is what we're supposed to do when we're in a relationship," Brittany stated, causing Santana to open her eyes at the words. A relationship? Is that what they're calling it? Santana hasn't taken Brittany on a date—not like she could anyway. But it all started to really set in; she couldn't give Brittany the normal things that someone else could. Santana can't take her out, she can't sleep next to her and wake up every morning next to her, she can't make breakfast for her and now that she really thinks about it, why the hell would Brittany want to be with her when she can't give her those things?

"Is that what you want?" Santana asked somewhat timidly as she continues to tell herself she's not worthy of Brittany.

Brittany looks at her in disbelief. Why would she ask her something like that? Why would she risk the possibility of getting placed into jail and losing any possible chance of getting further in the law enforcement career if she didn't _want this_?

"What are you thinking?" Brittany doesn't answer Santana's question because she knows Santana only asks these sort of questions when she's doubting herself or is worried about Brittany's safety.

Santana looks down, fiddling with her fingers to hide any chance that Brittany could see right through her. Unfortunately, Brittany already knew something was bothering her, otherwise, she wouldn't have asked her. So instead of trying her best to hide any further negative thoughts, she sighed heavily and casted her eyes on the piercing blues staring back at her.

"I can't give you what you want," Santana opens up to her, forcing Brittany to lean back in her chair and cross her arms over her chest, and let her eyes rest on Santana.

"What do you think I want?" Brittany challenged, narrowing her eyes as if to focus on Santana better.

"I can't take you out on a date, I can't make you breakfast in bed, I can't sleep next to you at night, I can't do anything for you that you want in a relationship," Santana explains, using her hands for emphasis.

"Honey, what makes you think I care about all of that? It's all material things. Sure you can't take me out on a date, but so what? Not a lot of people can these days in this recession. Best place they can go is McDonalds and a movie—even the movie is stretching it. And you can't make breakfast for me in bed, but again so what? I can get up and make my own food just fine. You can't sleep next to me at night and that's fine, but—we'll get there baby—I promise you we will," Brittany elaborates, but Santana just shakes her head.

"Well I want to do that all for you," she replies in a determined tone, causing Brittany to smile warmly at her then shrug.

"So do it when you can. I don't need a first date or breakfast right now," she tells her before, leaning forward again in her chair to whisper. "Like I said, we'll get there in time—you just gotta be patient," Santana sighs at this, but she knows Brittany is right and if Brittany is willing to wait for her to be released for their first date, then so be it. Brittany is in this relationship too—it's not all about Santana and sometimes she needs to be reminded of that, so if Brittany can be patient than so can she.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Santana was released shortly after their conversation into Brittany's custody, so she can take her down to the solitary confinement cells. She imagined others would hate to be stuck in these as often as she's been in them, but she actually liked having her own cell. Sure it had no windows and was made of stone, and it had a single barred window with a steal door, but nevertheless she couldn't deny the company was ten times better.

As she sat in her cell, Brittany stood outside, leaning against the wall. It was quiet as per usual and as much as she wanted to go into the cell and just take full advantage of having Santana there, and not really having to be careful, she knew there was a possibility of her being sore from the whole ordeal, so she didn't bother.

As Santana sat on her bed, she glanced around the spacious cell for a moment, before sighing deeply. She looked over at the door and she could see Brittany standing right in front of it. She began smirking to herself, before sliding off the bed and walking over to the door.

She slid her arms through the bars discreetly, before running them over the front of Brittany. She froze slightly at the touch, before she leaned further against the cell, pushing her head back to look up at the ceiling. She shut her eyes tightly, before taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to her as Santana kneed one of her breasts as best as she could under the circumstances. Brittany let out a slight moan, before turning around and gripping the bars, taking in the sight of the beautiful Latina before her. Her chest heaved with lust and frustration. "I want you," she told her, only to have Santana smirk.

She brought her arms back into the cell and stalked away from the door. She turned around slowly and saw Brittany in the same position she was in before. She began unzipping the jumpsuit and slowly dropped it to her knees. Brittany could've sworn her breath hitched in her throat. Sure she's seen Santana's body before, but it's been awhile and plus she's never had a steal door between them.

Santana started slipping the sports bra off, letting it drop with the jumpsuit, before she laid down on her bed. Brittany continued to watch this and all she could think about is how badly she wanted Santana to fix the ache between her legs.

"Come and search me officer," Santana stated seductively, only to force the pool between the blonde's legs to increase. She sighed heavily, turning around to face the other direction. Brittany continued this fight within herself for awhile because as much as she wanted Santana naked on top of her and to use her legs as earmuffs she just didn't want to hurt her.

But obviously Santana wanted her, right? So she took a deep breath and fiddled with the keys in her hand, then turned around and opened the door, before shutting it behind her. She stared at the Latina a mere meter away from her—watching her run her fingertips up her chest, under the curve of her left breast, down her stomach, to end it with a circle around her navel. Santana rose to her knees and instructed Brittany to come towards her with her finger, and Brittany obliged.

She walked up to her and stood right in front of her, pulling her holster off from around her waist, placing it carefully down on the floor—because no one wants an accident, right? She ran her hands up her body, up to her collar, then began unbuttoning from the top of her uniform shirt till she got to the last button, pulling it off her shoulders.

Santana tugged on Brittany's pants, pulling her against her body—not once letting her eyes falter from Brittany's. Both with so much lust and passion within them, that neither one could break it. Santana continued searching her eyes, even if it was evident that Brittany wanted this as much as her, managing to pull her pants down and pull her on top of her, however Brittany made sure to not put her whole weight on the other girl.

"I want to feel you," Santana whispered, wrapping her arms around Brittany's back, digging her fingers into it forcefully.

"I don't want to hurt you," Brittany exclaimed, holding herself up with her hands on both sides of Santana. Santana pulled her hands back around to cup Brittany's face, then pulled her lips to hers. That kiss alone nearly caused the blonde to collapse, but she held her own. Santana continued the assault on her lips, pulling away just enough to whisper.

"You never could," Brittany slowly lowered her weight down on to Santana and when she got no gasps of pain or wincing, she knew she was okay. Brittany placed all her efforts into the kiss, opening her mouth just enough to let Santana in. She moaned instantly at the contact, as she felt Santana's fingertips trail up her spine, forcing her to shiver beneath the touch. Santana got up to the clasp of her bra, unclasping it and pulling it off to toss it with the rest of their garments.

Brittany sat up and Santana only followed in suit, attacking her neck with kisses as her hands found their way to her breasts, letting her fingers roll over the nipples. Brittany let out another moan—she wanted, no _needed_ more. She pushed Santana down much to her dismay, trailing kisses down her chest, stomach, and circled her tongue around her navel, forcing a little gasp from her. Brittany hooked her fingers into the waistband of Santana's panties and pulled them down, along with her own, slowly making her way back up her body.

Capturing her lips with her own, she was soon flipped, which enticed a groan to escape Brittany. She just wanted to please Santana—was that too much to ask? Santana smirked at the rising frustration only to lower her lips down to Brittany's chest slowly placing kisses down her body, while making a trail with her tongue as if she was going to get lost in between the blonde's legs.

She spread her legs, watching Brittany the entire time, who also not once broke her gaze. She just knew she wanted her, one way or another she just wanted to feel her in some way. Santana made circles over the slit, blowing lightly on her entrance that was already slick with wetness. Brittany moaned in agony, hating the teasing.

"San please," she begged and Santana can't deny, she missed hearing those words leave those delicate lips. She leaned down kissing around her core, while stroking the inner parts of her thighs, kissing up them just barely letting her lips touch near the place that needed—_begged_ for the most attention. Santana leaned in and ran her tongue up the slit, issuing a whimper in bliss. It was small, but Brittany knew there would be more. Santana pulled Brittany closer to her and dove her tongue through the folds, letting the nub connect with the tip. Brittany let out a sharp gasp, digging her fingers into Santana's hair, letting her back arch into the not so soft mattress.

Brittany rocked her hips up into Santana's thrusts, trying to get as much friction as possible. Santana added two fingers into Brittany as she sucked the nub between her lips, forcing a scream from Brittany's mouth. Santana slid back up to Brittany while leaving her fingers in her, placing her lips on hers, hoping that would be enough to muffle the screams being that the place echoes and who knows if anyone will hear.

"We have to be as quiet as possible," Santana whispers to her, thrusting her fingers deeper into Brittany as her hips thrashed against them.

She was breathing heavier, imagining her climax was close. "How—can I, when you're—making me feel so fucking good?" She manages to get out, causing Santana to laugh and just as she composed herself, Santana felt Brittany's fingers making her way inside of her as her thumb instantly connected with her clit. "So—so wet," she mumbled, forcing Santana to drop her head on her shoulder, pushing her hips against Brittany's touch.

"Faster," Santana moaned out and Brittany obliged. Santana continued her thrusts as Brittany picked up her own and before they knew it, the bed beneath them was thrashing just as bad as their bodies.

Santana started feeling the build up from down in her belly to her chest as she felt Brittany's walls contract against her fingers, letting her body spasm. Brittany let out an ill scream, which was quickly silenced by Santana's lips, who not too soon after screamed into her mouth as she hit her peak.

Santana collapsed on Brittany's body entirely, resting her head on her shoulder, desperately trying to get her breathing under control. She felt Brittany remove her fingers from her as she did the same, then felt her other hand begin to stroke her bare back softly. It was enough to cause her to fall asleep, but as she was about to she felt Brittany's hand go limp. She moved her head to look at the blonde underneath her seeing her eyes closed and chest rising and falling slowly. Santana smiled tenderly at the sight before her, then laid her head back down on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around Brittany's body, then let sleep take over her.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Not even twenty minutes later, Santana couldn't seem to remain comfortable enough to stay asleep very long, so as she opened her eyes she noticed Brittany still passed out. She placed her hands out on the blonde's chest, resting her chin over them, watching her sleep. She noticed the visible bags under her eyes, which was evident that she hasn't been getting any rest. Santana sighed, resting her head on her chest, instantly hearing Brittany's heartbeat. She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face when she listened to it. It only signified that Brittany was real, she was here—alive and well, and she was beneath her. This could calm her down in an instant.

Brittany let out a big sigh, before opening her eyes, trying to focus them to figure out exactly what was going on. She felt the weight on her and as her vision focused she noticed the dark mount of hair in front of her. She smiled at it, before wrapping her arms around Santana, who instantly rose her head up to look at her.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled and shook her head at the question, letting her hair fall over her shoulders.

"No, I've been up for a little while," she told her, keeping her gaze with the blonde, who just nodded, before stretching.

"How long was I asleep for?" She groaned when her muscles stretched and her bones cracked, letting out a yawn afterwards.

"Like twenty, thirty minutes or so," Santana exclaimed, looking down for a beat at her hands, not noticing the growing smile forming on Brittany's lips.

"Hey," Brittany whispered to get Santana's attention, which it did, forcing her to look into her eyes. Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana's lips gently, who didn't dare pull away from it—she could have her lips on hers for an eternity. "You said you'd never be able to get to wake up next to me, but I believe you just did," Brittany stated, stroking her cheek.

As Santana thought about this, she technically did—of course she hoped that when she was going to wake up next to Brittany, it'd be in a more comfortable bed, in a room full of dry wall and not stone, and the room would have a window or two to allow the light from the sun to trail in. She didn't envision it to look anywhere near this, but she knew she just had to remember that, this is all they could do and if it meant that Brittany would wait and be patient about getting to the way she did envision it then it was enough. It was enough because Brittany was far worth it for Santana. Something about the way her and Brittany interact or the way they ventured towards one another was enough. Santana probably couldn't ever explain what she feels for the blonde, but she knew whatever it was, she wasn't going to run away from it.

* * *

><p><em>Review and let me know what you think. :)<em>

**http:/ lacksubstance . tumblr . com  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12

_New chapter is early because I'll be occupied all day tomorrow, so I thought I'd be nice and update early. So enjoy, and I'll be answering your questions that you guys are asking at the bottom._

**Chapter 12**

Another two weeks. Fourteen days to be exact, Santana counted, since she's been back in Brittany's care and she had to admit she was enjoying it so much better than the first time. It consisted of late night conversations about random things, like their favorite food—Santana learned it was macaroni and cheese. She smiled when Brittany told her the cheesy goodness was her absolute favorite, thinking how adorable it was, although she secretly loved it too.

They of course were intimate any chance they could get and as much as they strained to remain quiet, they always seemed to fail miserably—well Brittany did, but Santana didn't mind this too much. She just didn't want them to get caught; that was her only reservation on the entire thing.

After a late night session that turned into two rounds of nonstop touching, kissing, licking, and all the above, Brittany and Santana laid on the cot, unmoving and just staring at one another. Brittany was suppose to leave soon and this is the part she usually hated most—leaving Santana behind to be locked away all alone. She imagined the place was rather gloomy and maybe even a little musky, but Santana didn't complain—not once. She found it a little odd though because Santana told her that her family was well off. Her father is a successful doctor, while her mother didn't seem to have to work since her father made enough money to support them both. She always had nice clothes and shoes, and even a nice car, before it was taken back when she was kicked out. This also led to the reveal of Santana's cosmetic surgery.

Brittany would be lying if she said she was surprised by this, but she's been squeezing and getting on those things for a few months now and she could tell that even though they looked and felt real, she knew they weren't—they weren't the same in exact texture. Nevertheless though, Brittany stilled loved them and she also knew that Santana never liked admitting she even got them done. They were bought for her during a time in her life where she felt insecure and terrible about her appearance. Brittany questioned her motives quite often afterwards simply because she always carried herself with such poise and confidence, so the thought of Santana ever being insecure really opened her eyes in disbelief.

"I've been thinking about what I want to do when I get out of here," Santana broke the comfortable silence as she stared at a random spot on Brittany's neck. Brittany was tracing light soothing circles around her back waiting for her to continue. "I think I may go back to school, you know? Go to college and maybe become a lawyer or something," she shrugged when the thoughts slowly began flowing out of her mouth.

Brittany smiled. "Why a lawyer?" Curiosity was getting the best of her. She thought the idea of Santana wanting to go back to school was a fantastic one, but questioned her motives of why she wanted to go into law. She's been in trouble with it for as long as she can remember, so the idea that Santana thinks she can become one is lofty. Some, if not many schools don't really allow students with a criminal record to enter their establishment to obtain such a practice.

Santana's eyes remained fixed on that spot before she shrugged again. "I like helping people. The longer I've been in here the more I've realized how much I want to help those who don't deserve to be here, like Quinn and Mercedes," she explained, moving her eyes up to meet the piercing blues staring back. "Did you know that Mercedes got her sentence extended because someone else planted a weapon under her bed? And Quinn was abused by her husband and out of distress she defended herself by killing him? They're not murders and they both don't deserve to be here for as long as they have to be. I want to help them and I'm not going to rest until I do," Santana says with such assurance and determination, and all Brittany could do is smile at her proudly, then lean in and kiss her softly, but linger enough to show through that kiss that she's proud of her.

She pulls away and Santana rests her forehead against hers. "If you continue to show that determination, you'll get what you want in life," she whispers to Santana, who just nods in agreement.

"What do you want in life?" Santana responds and Brittany couldn't help, but be taken aback by that question. What does she want in life? It's a rather broad statement since she wants so many things in life. She wants to get ahead in her career. She wants to be happy in her life overall. And now that Santana's a part of her life, she wants her to succeed in whatever she decides to do in life, she wants her to make good choices, and maybe even see where they can go as a couple outside of confinement.

"So many things, for you, for me—I just want to be happy in my life and career and for you to move ahead from all of this and make good choices," Brittany confides as Santana continues to watch her.

"And what about us?" Santana asked hesitantly. She didn't want what they have to end after she gets out, even though she knew it'd be easier for them to be together when she did get released, but she couldn't stop the nagging feeling to come over her by just thinking about the possibilities.

Brittany lifted her hand to brush a piece of Santana's hair out of her face, then smiled. "I'd like to see where it could go," this made Santana smile wide and lean in to kiss her. She knew she shouldn't be worried, but how can she not when everything up to this point hasn't gone her way. For once, something was going right and she hoped nothing was going to stand in the way of that.

Brittany, much to her dismay finally got up from her spot with Santana and got dressed to leave. She continued hating this part, but she knew she'd be back in her arms soon enough, so for now, she was just going to miss her for the night.

She managed to compose herself as much as possible, before leaning down and kissing Santana goodbye. However, Santana always managed to make it last longer than a simple peck or lingering kiss. Brittany knew her leaving was as hard for her as it was for herself, but they had to do what they had to do.

As she got home, she felt the loneliness creep in as she fished out some random frozen dinner from her freezer. When she would get home late, she usually didn't feel like cooking, so it was either that or take out and she was racking up on expenses as it is, so frozen dinners it was.

After she ate, she showered and instantly hit her mattress with a thud. She was exhausted to say the least, not just from being on her feet for majority of the day, but from her little excursions with Santana at night. But she'd take being exhausted any day if it meant she could see Santana's smiling face and continue to make her happy.

As she thought about the girl a smile crept instantly up on her face as she stared up at the ceiling. She turned over and spotted the duck, instantly grabbing it to cuddle close to it. It's the only significant reminder she has of Santana throughout her lonesome nights, but it was enough as sleep took over her body.

**x.x.x.x.x **

Santana was brought early in the morning, before Brittany even got to the prison to the visitation section. Whoever was there must really wanted to see her, but she didn't really question it. Her shackles clinked against the floor as she walked up the hall, passing the cell she nearly died in—it was opened, but vacant. Brittany told her that Bieste was removed from the prison and sent to a place elsewhere—a place that was supposedly far stricter than here. She also got word that in the next couple of weeks that would be her cell again, that Sue didn't want to remove her until she was sure that Santana was healed.

As they entered the room, Santana noticed only one table was occupied and she instantly could tell its occupant was Puck. She hasn't seen him in awhile and she always wondered what she was going to say to him when she did see him again.

She took the seat in front of him and watched him smile at her.

"So, how you doing?" He asked upfront. Santana didn't imagine their next conversation to be casual, but it's not so bad she guessed, considering the last time they spoke it wasn't on bad terms per say.

"Pretty good all things considered—I got my ass kicked twice by this woman the size of the Statue of Liberty, but I'm learning a lot about myself nevertheless," Santana tells and all Puck can do is nod, but also be curious of what she's learned about herself that she doesn't already know. She's a badass and doesn't give a shit about anybody, and she leaves girls in the dust after she gets her gratification—nothing else to really know, Puck thinks.

"What have you learned?" He finally breaks as Santana casts her eyes on him. Her eyes no longer looked full of evil and darkness, but seek for the innocence and sincerity that she knows is within and is only breaking free through the seams.

"That I don't want this life anymore," she began, looking up at him the entire time to see if he breaks or if he's remotely happy. "I don't want to be in this position for the rest of my life. I want something more—something better," she tells him as he shrugs with a nonchalant look.

"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Santana could tell he was getting a tad hostile—it wasn't full force yet, but after what she's about to say she knows it will be.

She takes a deep breath then speaks. "After I get out I'm going to go back to school, get a job as I go to classes," she stops for a beat, so she can get through the next thing she's about to say with the up most confidence. "I'm not coming back to the apartment either,"

He looks at like her like she killed his dog. Anger and disbelief builds up within him and he's not sure how he can take it. "You're moving out?" He asked in a seething tone. The words almost tasted like venom as they escaped his lips. His jaw tensed up at the initial thought that Santana would no longer be a part of his life.

She nodded. "Yeah I am, I can't keep doing this anymore," she exclaims as he slams his fist into the table. It causes her to jump in shock, but he glanced up at Dave behind her and he looked hesitant to move towards the two, but Puck gave him a look that everything was fine. He looked back at Santana then leaned forward.

"Why? Who put all these thoughts into your head to make you think you can get out of Lima Heights just like that, huh?—Wait a minute. The officer?" He stops his rant and burns his eyes into her. When he mentions the officer in quotes, Santana's eyes soften to almost childlike. "She's the one that made you this way, didn't she? You finally fuck her and now you're done with me, huh? You got someone better Santana?" His voice gets louder and she pulls him by the collar closer to her.

"Lower your fucking voice," she hisses. "And yeah, so what if she is? I'm in here for three fucking years Puckerman. I'm tired of seeing stone walls and bars when I wake up. I'm tired of seeing another woman take a piss while I try my best to sleep. I'm tired of feeling like a piece of shit. And you want to know the worst part about all of this? You've never made me believe I was anything more than what I already think of myself and for that—why the hell would I want someone like that in my life?" Santana adds with just as much venom and fire as he. She was just tired of the bullshit and why shouldn't she be?

When Puck refused to respond to her words, she got up and Dave came up to walk her out of the room. She was done with Puck and she was never looking back.

As Puck sat there and watched her walk out, he got up and threw his chair across the room. He knew he could get in trouble for that, but he could care less. All he cared about was getting out of there and taking matters into his own hands.

**x.x.x.x.x **

Puck stalked his way out of the visitation area with such a seething hate. He didn't like being told neither what to do nor getting dropped from someone's life without them having a good reason. He just wanted to get a hold of that officer and strangle her for what she did to Santana. Santana is—or was his best friend and she had no right to take that away from him.

As he continued his stride, he was in such a rage that he accidentally hit someone in the shoulder. He stopped, being the gentleman he was because it's not like this person was at fault for his anger—it was this Brittany Pierce.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, picking up the bag the person dropped. He moved his eyes upward and quickly noticed he ran into a girl, dressed professionally in her uniform. It fit her every curve, but he wasn't perving on her or anything.

"It's okay," she offered him a smile and thanking him for picking up her breakfast. As he mustered up a smile, he noticed quickly that her name tag said Pierce on it. She was about to turn on her way, when he captured her arm—rage instantly flying back into him.

"Um excuse me, can you let go please?" She asked, trying to pry his fingers off, but they only dug deeper. "Hey! I could arrest you for assaulting an officer!" She yelled with such assertion, only to have him laugh bitterly and lean closer to her.

"I can have you arrested for fucking an inmate," her eyes widen at the claim, but she couldn't deny it—she was too frozen in shock to even let it truly register. He smiled devilishly at her reaction. "Oh, not so tough now, huh? Good then I have your attention. Stay away from her, do you hear me?" He warns her as Brittany continues to look at him as if he's about to tear her apart and sure enough he does have that power.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Brittany asks in a little helpless whisper. He pulls her to the side and holds her wrists down, so she knows that he's being as serious as possible.

"You know, Santana was my best friend before you came along. Now apparently she has you to be all sweet and shit with—she was never like that before you. You've turned her against me and she seems to think she has a future outside of here—she's wrong, Brittany. You're putting false hope in her and that's not right on your part," he elaborates to her as she looks at him in disbelief.

Suddenly mustering up the courage she leans in with a venomous look plastered on face. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You're only angry at me because you're the loser in this town. She is going to go places and once she's rid of you, she has nothing holding her back. You're only a dead weight,"

He smirks at the sudden burst. "You think she's really going to stick with you? One little fuck? C'mon now Brittany, she's a player—she fucks and leaves; it's what she's best at," he belittles Santana and as much as Brittany wants to punch him, she knows she can't, so he takes his hands off her wrists and shrugs. "But you know what? You want to instill the up most confidence in her, then go for it. Although I think she could've done a hell of a lot better than you," he adds before turning on his heel to walk out of the facility.

She watches the door he came through for what felt like a half hour, before she brought herself back to reality. He knows about their secret, which means there's a chance he could tell someone if he doesn't get his way. Suddenly, the walls were closing in on her and her heart was racing at an unbelievable rate. She needed to see her. She always managed to calm her down.

She walked fast past all the inmates and other guards as frantic as possible, without trying to make it look like something was bothering her. She held back the tears that wanted to spill out. She hated this. She hated this badly. She's never been in this situation, but here she is with the possibility of going to jail for going with what her heart was telling her. For once, she felt safe with someone and they had to be in prison. Why the hell is this happening?

She finally made her way into the hall, not letting the tears be held back any longer, she spilled them out and finally, she got to Santana's cell and opened it. Santana laid on the cot, writing something and when she spotted Brittany she instantly dropped it and got off the bed, pulling her into her arms as she cried in to her shoulder.

"Britt, what's wrong?" She could feel her heart racing against her chest and her breathing was no way near calm. Brittany didn't speak though—just cried. And all Santana could do was hold her until she was calm enough to speak.

Santana managed to pull Brittany to the bed and lay her down with her, holding her close as she now cried into her neck, leaving tears behind, making Santana's skin glisten. Santana ran her hands up and down her back in a soothing manner and in this moment all she wanted to do was calm her down and worry less about getting answers.

* * *

><p><em>Angsty. I'm sure it's obvious that this is the start of the drama. Next chapter is going to be a little different because it's all about Quinn. Some people may dislike that, but you should read it because important information will be leaked into that chapter specifically.<em>

_Okay now for your questions:_

_Is the letter still under the bed? Who's going to find it? - Yes the letter is still under the bed and I can't give you any information on who is going to find it. The answer will be uncovered soon and just hold on to your pants, and be patient._

_Is Quinn ever going to meet Rachel? Will this be side Faberry? - To answer your questions on this part, is no they probably won't ever meet, therefore no side Faberry. The reason for this is because I ship Quinn with independence more than Faberry. In this particular story, she's been relying too much on Santana (much like how she was in Season two) and I want her to find her independence before she gets into another relationship. She lost herself in her relationship with her ex husband and she never was able to find herself again because Santana came along; she needs to find her individuality again. _

_Anyway, those were the frequently asked questions and I hope I didn't upset anyone with those answers. So review and thank you for the previous ones, and keep looking out for more updates._


	14. Chapter 13

_F__irst off, I'd like to apologize for this chapter being so short. It is a Quinn centric chapter, but there really isn't much going on with her, but it's one of those 'had to be done' chapters. However, it will go back to Santana and Brittany after this. Thank you for the past reviews and keep reviewing, and enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 13**

Like any other morning at the Lima Heights Women's Prison, Quinn is woken up by the cell doors automatically pushing opened with a loud bang—only it's never ending bangs. She always envied that Santana could somehow manage to sleep through it. Quinn hopped off her top bunk with a slight thud and spotted her new cellmate still asleep—another person she had to envy. Her new cellmate's name is Sugar Motta, apparently she got a DUI and insulted a police officer on numerous occasions then blamed her Aspergers on it—apparently the court knew better.

Quinn never managed to take the time to get to know her; she just hung around other women to get the story on her, especially Mercedes. She had this place as wired as Lauren did, but she knew she learned from the best. For some reason, she and the other girl managed to get much closer over the last couple of weeks. She confided in her about the whole Santana situation and even though she felt that Mercedes knew more than what she was letting on, she never questioned it.

As she walked out of her cell, she noticed a man with one of the female officers, which she later noticed that she was Brittany. She continued to watch and take notice of the Mohawk and the way his face was hard and seething. He looked furious and Brittany looked terrified—_she's an officer though, she could arrest him, couldn't she?_ Quinn thought. As she continued to eye the scene before her; not hearing any words shared, she realized the guy looked rather familiar. Where the hell has she seen him before?

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The only person she knew that knew a guy with that hairstyle was none other than her ex lover herself—Santana. But why the hell is he so furious at Brittany? Quinn mentally wished she had some supersonic hearing or could read lips at that moment, but as she watched Brittany talk right back to him, he sneered at her defense clearly and returned a few choice words before walking off.

Whatever he said left a lasting effect on Brittany since she stood there for a little while watching the door he left out of. Quinn started walking away as she noticed Brittany was getting ready to go on the move to her post. Quinn walked slowly and as Brittany strutted frantically past her, she could hear sniffling and choked sobs—which meant she was trying to hold back from crying.

She watched her walk away. Something was most definitely going on and she had to get to the bottom of this.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Quinn walked the hall where all the cells were located as it overlooked the inside recreation room. She couldn't shake the idea that something was going on between Santana and Brittany. She knew Santana was capable of such an act, but she never thought Brittany; a prison guard to actually respond with ease. Or maybe it never was with any ease at all. She also knew Santana could be very persuasive. Flash abs and a sexy smile, and you were putty in the palm of her hands—at least she was.

Making her way into the cell where her suspiciousness began, she was almost completely inside when she heard a voice blurt out.

"Fabray, you have a visitor," Dave tells her, ushering her towards the visitation area. She couldn't help, but be confused because she never got visitors anymore. Her parents disowned her once again because nobody wants a murder for a daughter—she imagined that's how Casey Anthony's parents felt—not that she could ever compare herself to her.

As they neared the area, she silently hoped that it was her mother, but that hope surely died when she spotted a few couples and one man in particular, only he was African American. He looked older and she can honestly say she's never seen him before.

Dave plopped her down in front of him and he offered her a smile.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Quinn asked in a polite fashion. He folded his hands on the table, his smile never once fading.

"I'm Leroy Berry and you must be Quinn Fabray," he introduces. That still didn't tell her who and what he was. She didn't know anybody with the name Leroy nor did she know anyone with the last name Berry, so instead she just waited for him to continue. "I'm a criminal defense lawyer and someone very close to you brought your situation to my attention," he added, which only confused her more.

Who would help her? _Santana_, Quinn thought. She already told her she deserved to be there, but she should've known that Santana would believe otherwise. Regardless of all the shit and drama they've gone through, it was evident Santana still cared for her well being—perhaps she truly should've realized this all before.

"What did Santana tell you?" Quinn was blunt, folding her arms over her chest. She couldn't hide the growing—what felt like rage within her. It wasn't so much that Santana went behind her back to tell this man she doesn't know about her situation, but the fact that she's thinking more about the possibilities of the girl she still loves fucking a guard—the guard that she confided in once before. Brittany is a nice enough person, but she couldn't help the idea of wanting to make her life miserable.

"She told me what you were charged with. We didn't get into grueling details about the night you committed your crime and what led up to it, but she really wants to help you, so she told my daughter about you and another inmate, and my daughter called me," he explained. His daughter? Quinn's best guess was that Santana met her at a party and fucked her before she came back or something. She knew what Santana does to women, she just hoped she was the exception. _Whatever, his daughter is the least of my worries. I need to focus on other matters_, Quinn thought.

"What is your plan of action?" She was rather curious about what he planned to do about her situation because let's face it, she had all the evidence pointing towards her and she wasn't denying that she didn't commit any crime. She knows what she did and she took full responsibility for it.

"Well I already filed an appeal and you're hearing is in three weeks. All I need from you is your testimony of what led up to your actions and what exactly you did to commit the crime," he explained, pulling out a pad and pen, waiting for her to tell him the story.

She watched him get ready and she honestly wanted to trust him. She still didn't know him, but he was taking time out of his life to come see her and represent her in a trial that could give her, her freedom. As she thought all of this the only words that stuck out was "her freedom". She could walk the town a free woman and start her life fresh; then again she knew some people wouldn't want her there anymore.

Quinn gave it a lot of thought—of what she'd do if she was able to go free and the more she thought of it the more she was sure she was going to leave Lima. She wanted to go on and do bigger and better things. Perhaps travel Europe or even live there—surely nobody knows her there. She always appreciated art and philosophy, so why not? She smiled at the plans she's thought about, before casting her eyes up. She was ready to tell her story.

**x.x.x.x.x **

An hour later—sixty minutes of Quinn being the only one to speak until she finally ran out of information to give to him. Leroy began to look over his notes that he just took, before looking up at her with such a sympathetic look.

"She's right, you know?" He puts the notepad back into his bag and Quinn merely looks down at the table—she knew who and what he was referring to, but it still didn't change the fact that she was angry.

"Yeah she usually is," Quinn mumbles subconsciously, but that was normal for her. What else could she say about Santana? The girl was her confidant—the person who through everything always made her feel better. She missed her undoubtedly, and she wanted _that_ Santana back, but she knows she can't. Santana's moved on to someone better than her—someone who will probably take her away from here, while she's left to rot behind these bars.

_But if this Leroy gets me out, perhaps Santana will want me again_, Quinn thought, smiling devilishly at the thought. _Only person standing in my way is Brittany, but if I get her locked up—looks like the tables will turn. _Keeping those thoughts in mind, she knew she needed the proof, even if it was just to herself—she needed it.

"I am truly sorry for your ordeal these past years of your life. I will do everything in my power to help you," Leroy's apology broke Quinn from her scheme to cast her eyes upon the dark man. She smiled gratefully, before placing a hand upon his.

"Thank you, but it really isn't your fault. In fact, I should thank you for taking the time out of your life to help me, when you don't even know me," she tells him only to have him return with a chuckle then looking down in modesty.

"It's my job to help those who don't deserve to be here. I won't help someone if I believe they're guilty, and you my dear are definitely one of those cases I need to be here for," he replies, making her smile once again, before looking behind her and seeing Dave stand still. He took that as his cue to come and get her as Leroy followed in suit, getting up from his place at the table.

"I shall see you in two weeks from today, then hopefully after a speedy trial you'll be a free woman," he elaborates a tad further with a awarding smile. She returns it and thanks him, before she's pulled away and out of the visitation area. She hoped he was right though. The thought of being a free woman again brought tears to her eyes, she just hoped that Santana would change her mind when she sees her after that, in street clothes instead of an orange jumpsuit and with makeup on—she hoped anyway.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Quinn was on a mission. Those thoughts from the visitation never left her mind. She needed Santana back. She had to get Brittany out of the way—it's the only way she could have Santana for herself. She needed to get into that cell and investigate.

She just needed to find some form of proof that her suspicions were correct. She walked up the stairs from the indoor recreation area, fibbing that she wasn't feeling well, so she was going to retreat to her cell and lay down. Being that she was already inside they didn't need to escort her—guess Sue trusted her inmates enough.

Once out of sight, she walked past her cell and turned the corner with a determined look in her eyes. This was necessary, she kept telling herself. Through all the bullshit she's gone through, why doesn't she deserve to be happy with the girl she loves? Why did someone else have to take her away from her? What did Santana see in Brittany anyway? They're relatively similar, Quinn assumed. They're both blonde, sure Quinn's hair is shorter than Brittany's, but still both blonde nevertheless. Sure Brittany is taller than her, but Quinn is still taller than Santana—not by much, but still. Both of them have light eyes. In all honesty, yes Brittany's eyes are a piercing blue, sure but Quinn considered hers rather unique.

Quinn shook her head as she continued on her walk to the cell. She didn't want to feel like she had to compare herself to Brittany. Why should she have to? Why didn't Santana just consider her perfect for her? All these thoughts forced Quinn to form tears in her eyes as the cell came into view.

She sniffled then turned inside, looking around the rather immaculate area. She knew Santana would be taking this cell as soon as she's released from Brittany's care. Bieste wasn't exactly a clean person, but she also knew that there wasn't any cleaning service that would clean up this place before Santana was released, so she began looking around the small area.

She scanned the area from the desk, looking in the drawers—nothing. She began scanning again towards the bunk, standing up at the top bunk seeing it still messy from Bieste being the last person to sleep in it. She pulled the covers off the bed and shook it, hoping that something would fall out—anything, but nothing.

Quinn sighed lifting the mattress to find a dead end on her search. She hopped off the bottom bunk to begin shaking Santana's blanket and pillow, but nothing fell out.

"There has to be something," Quinn whispered to herself, lifting the mattress to find nothing under it. As she was about to put it down she stopped for a beat, noticing a piece of paper poking out from under the bed.

She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. Could this be what she needed? Quinn took the piece of paper in her hand and flipped it over to see all the writing. The first name that stood out to her was Rachel—she remembered Leroy mentioning a Rachel; his daughter to be exact. Could this be the same Rachel? It had to be—that would be too much of a coincidence.

She began to read the letter. Words began to stand out to her '_the inmate that fell for you'—she talked about that to her?_ Quinn thought.

Then more words began to stand out:

_The prison guard._

_You're risking so much being with her._

_Even only sleeping with her once._

_If this girl wants you as bad as you want her, then so be it._

_You may not want to say the word, but perhaps you're in love with her?_

Quinn probably scanned that letter five times and only those parts kept standing out to her. This made her furious. Not only does she know the truth now, but Santana had the nerve to talk about her and her feelings with some girl she didn't even know. Who the hell does she think she is? Why the hell did she even need to say anything? She said she didn't want her, so what was there to figure out or talk about? _Unless—unless Santana is conflicted_, Quinn thought. Well Quinn was going to make it easier for Santana to not be conflicted any longer.

Quinn stood up and walked out of the cell. On her walk, she kept reading it over—not sure why, but the more she read it the more upset she got. Through her rage and hurt, she began ripping up the paper as tears began forming in her eyes. She passed a trash can and threw it in the garbage. She was pretty sure now that that Mohawk guy that Santana knew obviously was aware of Brittany and her relations and was probably threatening her about it.

_Well if he won't take action, I will,_ Quinn told herself. One way or another, she was getting Brittany out of the picture. And she was going to get Santana back.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think! (<strong>lacksubstance . tumblr . com<strong>)_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Santana wasn't sure how long she held Brittany for. The girl shook with fear to the point where Santana clutched on her tighter and her breathing was becoming irregular. Santana really couldn't explain how this happened to Brittany—how she got so worked up, or maybe it was a matter of whom?

By this time, Brittany has relaxed until she finally fell asleep from exhaustion. Santana knew she had to wake her, so she could be outside, but she really didn't want to. Brittany was fragile right now. She ran in here, bawling her eyes out and now that she was content in this serene state, how could she break her away from that?

Luckily for her, she didn't have to when she felt a huge sigh escape the blonde, forcing her out of her slumber. She opened her eyes and scanned the room before they met Santana's. Her brown eyes were filled with worry and fear for whoever made her feel so broken. Brittany saw this instantly through her now stinging red, puffy blues. She didn't know what to say. How could she tell her that Santana's best friend was threatening to break them apart? Puck's her best friend for crying out loud—and who's to even say Santana will believe her.

Brittany contemplated with that thought for a moment as silence filled the air between them, neither one sure of what to say. Santana wanted answers now that Brittany was calm and much more at ease, but she didn't want to pry her if she didn't want to talk about it.

"Your friend threatened me," Brittany forced herself to muster enough courage to tell Santana of the event.

Santana looked at her with confusion because she was unaware of what friend she was referring to. Rachel didn't live here anymore and she was sure that she wouldn't have done such a thing anyway. Quinn, she barely spoke to anymore, for obvious reasons and she didn't know about the two of them. Mercedes wasn't really much of a friend, but even though she had an idea that Santana succeeded on getting into Brittany's pants, she knew she wouldn't have a reason to threaten her.

"Who?" Santana knew better than to ask Brittany this seeing as Brittany didn't know who she crossed paths with. But she knew that Brittany was well aware of describing what the person looked like.

"I don't his name. Stalky built, Mohawk—," all Santana had to hear was _his_ and _Mohawk_ to know _exactly _who she was talking about. She felt anger swell up from the pit of her stomach as she balled the hand up into a fist that once laid gently on Brittany's back. Brittany felt this motion, but grabbed her other hand and kissed it gently.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I was just scared because he caught me off guard," Brittany assured her as she continued to place light kisses on her hand again. This didn't make Santana feel any better. She wanted him to pay for what he did to Brittany. He instilled fear into the blonde and that wasn't okay. He threatened to take away the one person that made her feel happy and worth something, and that wasn't okay. She trusted him with her plan to get Brittany in the beginning and now she's realizing it was a mistake.

She shifted in the bed, pulling Brittany off of her to sit up. She placed her feet on the floor and leaned on her knees, resting her head firmly on her enclosed hands. Brittany watched her position for a moment, before going behind her and brushing a piece of hair out of her face, placing light kisses from down her neck to behind her ear.

"Hey," she whispers into her ear—Santana could feel the hot breath tingle against her. Santana turned her head to face Brittany, cupping her chin to pull her lips to her own. Brittany reacted instantly to deepen it, while cupping her lover's cheeks. Santana pulled away from the lingering kiss, resting her forehead on Brittany's.

"What did he say to you?" Santana's curiosity was getting the best of her. She's wanted to know since Brittany ran in crying her eyes out. Brittany, however, just wanted it to be dropped. She didn't want Santana getting angry again because she knew if she told her his words she would. But that didn't change the fact that Santana would pry and press for his seething replies, so Brittany didn't bother hiding it.

"He told me that I'm the reason you're leaving and wanting to make something of yourself. That I turned you against him and that I'm placing false hope into your head. He also said that," Brittany knew tears were welling up again as these words stung at her the most of all. "—that you'd leave me as soon as you get out of here because all you do is fuck and leave,"

Santana watched the tears drip down Brittany's cheeks, before pulling her back into a searing kiss. Brittany pushed back into Santana, kissing her with all her might. She didn't want Santana to forget about her. She didn't want Santana to go and leave her. She didn't want to go on knowing she risked her job for a girl who never wanted anything more than what was in her pants and now that she had it the thrill would be gone.

Santana pulled away first, wiping the loose tears with her thumb. "I'm not going anywhere without you," she whispers soothingly to her. Brittany continues to let the tears flow, unable to control where they may fall. Her heart was beating at an unbelievable rate—but Santana always had that effect on her.

"I need to tell you something," Santana begins. She felt like she needed to be honest with her about everything. She always contemplated the idea of telling Brittany about the minor wager she had with Lauren and Mercedes, but she wasn't sure what Brittany would make of it. What could she say? She agreed because she enjoyed the "thrill of the chase"? That would go over well with the blonde. Aside from that, if this meant she'd lose Brittany, then so be it. She knew why she did it back then, but now here she was and that girl was no longer sitting before her.

Brittany watched her curiously, waiting for her to continue. Santana took a deep breath then began. "I originally approached you because Lauren and Mercedes bet me that I couldn't sleep with you. It wasn't even really a bet because I wasn't receiving anything valuable from them, just as they called it "a job well done"," Santana used the air quotes. She watched as Brittany's face contorted into—well Santana couldn't really tell what she was feeling, but the blonde casted her eyes downward, not wanting to meet the Latina's gaze any longer.

Santana cupped Brittany's chin with her hand again to have her look back up and as if by no will Brittany obliged. "So I tried all these stupid methods. Trying to talk to you, trying to get you to check out my abs while I did the pull ups, and those stupid gifts, which for the record, I didn't mean to almost kill you. I didn't know you were allergic to coconut. Puck wrote that stupid letter that came with the flowers too, so I'm not apologizing for that because I would've written something better—,"

Brittany cuts her off. "Like 'you are absolutely beautiful, enjoy the chocolates, signed your secret admirer'?" Santana looks down and chuckles at that, only to look back up to see a small smile upon Brittany's face—she wasn't angry so far.

"No—something better," Santana assures her as Brittany shifts her position to lean on her thigh and eyes the Latina, hoping for her to continue.

"What would you have said?" Brittany finally let her curiosity be known, placing Santana on the spot. Santana faced her and looked down to collect her thoughts. She wasn't sure if she was going to be romantic enough for Brittany in this moment, but she hoped. She read two books that had romance in it to know a little bit about it now.

"I don't know," she breaths out, fiddling with her fingers. "I guess something like 'when I see you you captivate me in such a way that it should be a crime. The way your presence can illuminate any room you step in. The way your smile brightens anyone's day. The way your eyes sparkle in the sunlight and the way you carry yourself with such poise. We've met before, but you would never take notice in me, so for now I'm going to continue to linger from a far and admire your beauty and your essence, for I know that you, Brittany Pierce deserve all that you've been given and more. I'd only stand in the way of that. So continue on making me breathless because you can only imagine anything else you do to me, signed your secret admirer'—or you know something like that," Santana suddenly got nervous as she continued keeping her eyes fixed on her hands—never once looking up to meet Brittany's during the time she spoke. She was afraid of what she'd see. But she had to be brave, so she looked.

What she saw was Brittany's eyes sparkling with awe instilled in them as her mouth remained slightly jarred in amazement. The girl who wrote the letter in the chocolates is not the same girl she was before. Sure she was still inside and will have no problem coming out to beat on some people who need their asses kicked, but what she sees before her at this moment is a girl who was molded into a softer and more sensual side. Maybe this person always lingered inside, but was always too much of a badass to be let free. Now she has her chance and Brittany hoped that she would stay.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Mercedes walked with a slight slump in her step. She was pretty convinced she was going to be stuck in here for a while. Santana last told her she was going to help her—she was convinced Santana was going to try, but since Santana's been in solitary confinement, she wasn't so convinced anymore. She didn't have a weapon. Why would she risk being in there longer when she only had a month left in her sentence? Sure, she instilled fear in the men she came across, but they crossed her. They cheated—they broke her heart, why do they get away with it? She always thought they needed to be taught a lesson, so vandalizing their prized possessions was what she did. They're lucky she isn't the psychotic type that cut their men's penises off and throw them in the garbage disposal—now that's a prized possession. Don't laugh ladies—it's happens.

As Mercedes turned the corner to head down to the recreation area, she stopped as Blaine told her someone was here to see her. Her mom didn't live in Ohio anymore and her dad was a dentist somewhere in upstate Ohio; they didn't really talk much. She was convinced he didn't want anything to do with her since she's been in jail. However, she is positive that once she is out of here, maybe anger management wouldn't be such a bad idea—her dad and Sue suggested it in the past, but she just blew up at them and said she didn't need it—maybe back then she should've known better.

As they approached the visitation area, she saw a black man she's never seen before and is sat down before him.

"Sorry I know my daddy," she tells him and begins to laugh wholeheartedly. He's never heard such an introduction before, but it was humorous that's for sure.

"And I know my daughter," he replies as she raises her eyebrows like he was suggesting she was his kid. "I'm Leroy Berry, a criminal defense lawyer. Santana gave me your name and asked me to help you with your case as well as Quinn Fabray's. I'm just here to talk to you about your side and I actually have officers checking in for the surveillance tape for the camera that's closest to your cell. Your trail will be rather quick, you'll even get your verdict the same day, if not, then no later than two days," he explains as she lets all the words sink in, but she isn't quite sure it all has as she begins to speak.

"When's my trail?" She asks and he folds his hands on top of the table, then sighs deeply.

"I got your trail before Quinn's, so Friday. Reason for that is because Quinn's is a murder trial, which you already know, so that's not disclosing information, and yours is possession of a weapon trail. The law ranks murder trails rather high up," he tells her and she nods, imagining so. Murder is definitely a worse accusation than possession of a weapon.

"Looking at you and after speaking to Santana previously, I'm convinced that you're not capable of possessing a weapon to harm anyone purposely. She told me you were here for vandalism on several counts, but that wouldn't technically mean you're capable of hurting a human being," he adds, as she nods frantically—someone who finally understands her. She definitely needed this and she was thankful that Santana came through for her. She just hoped that the tape would be enough evidence to do her justice.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Another week passed and Brittany was returning to her post—another morning with Santana. After everything that had happened with Puck last week she has been on edge, just waiting for that single knock at her apartment or for her coworkers to approach her and take her away to jail—not prison. She had a feeling it was coming because she knew Puck was serious. She didn't stick to his word after all. She didn't leave Santana alone like he wanted, even though it's hard since she's been in her custody, but she hasn't stopped sleeping with her or cuddling her.

On her way to Santana's cell, Sue approached her as soon as she entered the building and had a conversation about Santana's ability to do things. Well not really a conversation, she just told her Santana was going back with the rest of the inmates. Brittany knew that Santana was perfectly fine and it's not like she had any hazards, like Shannon to worry about, but she couldn't deny she was concerned for her safety. Then again, she would go back to watching over her in front of everyone, so it shouldn't really be an issue, right?

Brittany made it to the cell and opened it to find Santana nowhere near her bed, so she was confused. Nobody else accessed her cell, but Brittany. She walked further into the cell, to get pulled against the wall. Brittany grunted when lips hit hers. She knows those lips; those hands. Brittany grabs at the fabric of the jumpsuit, pulling her closer as Santana pulls Brittany's leg up around her waist. Brittany knew they had to stop, but she wasn't sure when they'd be able to do this again since they're not going to be stuck together anymore.

Her brain finally caught up with her and forces her to pull away. "We—we have to stop," Brittany breaths out as Santana attacks Brittany's neck, nipping at her pulse point, making her eyes roll back.

"Why?" Santana whispers into the skin, trying to catch her breath.

"You're being released with the rest of the inmates today," Santana looks up at this, staring up into her eyes. She could sense Brittany was a little upset that they'd have to separate again, but she was too—she just knew that she had to be strong for Brittany. Santana licked her lips before lowering her head down to Brittany's chest and sighing.

"Okay," she mumbles into the fabric, making Brittany giggle slightly. She knew Santana was hoping for something sexual and may even be itching for her to scratch that itch, but Brittany knew the routine. As soon as Sue mentions the release, it's usually apparent that she wants her released as soon as possible and back in with the rest of the inmates.

"I'm sorry," Brittany places a kiss on top of her head and Santana just sighed in reply. Brittany considered this to be borderline dramatic, but who was she to tell her to stop being a pouty baby? When she felt Santana sigh dramatically again, Brittany couldn't believe she was going to give into the silent demands.

"Okay, okay fine—real quick," Santana's head immediately shot up and with a victorious smile plastered across it, before pulling her over to the bed and tossing Brittany right on it, before she hopped on top of her to kiss and caress her for what would feel like the last time.

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Warden Sylvester, there is someone here who'd like to have a word with you," Blaine rang in to Sue's office and being the non-people person she is, she sighed heavily and huffed, removing her glasses before eyeing the man before her.

"Tell them I'm busy," she responds, replacing the glasses firmly on her bridge, hoping that was enough to remove him from her presence so she can return back to her latest journal entry. It wasn't a cryptic or diabolical book of plot schemes, but more of a way to record her thoughts and what her life was like as Warden. To her, it was one step closer to President, even if others beg to differ. However, she certainly had as much power as the President or so she liked to believe. Still though, she was a part of the government and if she had control over one prison's actions then she can move on to bigger things.

"She says you'd want to hear this," Blaine spoke as Sue's head rose towards the direction of her intruder. She'd want to hear this, huh? Well then what the hell is she waiting for? She waves him in and Blaine steps out for a moment, before firmly clutching Quinn's shoulder and sitting her down in front of the older blonde. He cuffs her down to the floor and he is soon waved off.

Once alone, Sue leans back in her chair, closing her journal and placing her pen above the cover, before motioning for her. "You have the floor Man Hater," insults were kind of Sue's thing and since she knew of Quinn's charge "Man Hater" seemed to fit, although it was her duty to know as to why her ladies were placed behind bars.

"I have some information that will be of surface to you," Quinn speaks with a devilish smirk placed upon her lips almost immediately. Sue sits there and waits for her to continue. "Santana—," she stops for a beat and Sue leans forward, nodding for more. "—seems to have found herself in a little love affair,"

"Q, we're all well aware of you fucking like jack rabbits in heat," Sue waves her off, placing her glasses back on to look back at her journal. Quinn continues to eye the older woman with the same facial expression never once leaving her flawless features.

"I'm talking about your lovely guard Brittany Pierce," she exclaims. This was enough to have Sue's head rise slowly in disbelief, before removing her glasses once again.

"You're trying to tell me that—when the hell would they do this?" Sue falters. To be honest, though she'd never admit it, she liked Brittany. She reminded her of herself ten years ago since Sue's thirty-five. She was a dedicated employee, was never late, always friendly—apparently too friendly, and never said no to a new task.

"I'd imagine all those times you had Santana in solitary confinement," Sue sighed heavily, before swiftly lifting herself off her chair and walking around her desk only to lean down next to Quinn.

"You better not be lying to me Q," she points to her firmly, before walking out to take care of this matter. It was her job, no matter how much she liked the person to take action if it was against the law. Then again, allowing conjugal visits in a state that didn't allow them didn't seem against the law to her.

Quinn turned her head slightly before her smile widened. _A job well done Fabray_.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Brittany just got home from work and was absolutely exhausted. She never got sleep anymore, so early shifts and late nights was something she really hated, but nevertheless, she'd never trade her job for anything else.

She quickly changed and got into the shower, hoping to get some sleep out of her system, so she could stay up long enough to at least eat.

Today seemed to be exceptionally tough on her body because not only was her quickie with Santana strenuous, the fact that Santana would no longer be in her custody anymore tore her apart emotionally. She didn't like being away from her. It was like a long distance relationship, where you see each other every so often for a few weeks and then go back to your regular lives in a different city or state. But yet, they weren't far away, they were mere inches apart—it's just not being able to touch and kiss one another that makes it difficult.

As she ate and flipped through the television, there was a knock at the door. She placed her feet down from the coffee table and replaced it with her dinner, before flipping her lock off and opening the door to come face to face with two field police officers, two she knew very well.

"Brittany," Will states, giving her a sympathetic look. Will has known her since she was young, since he worked with her father before he passed away. He was a rookie cop back then and only grew in ranking. She watched him continue to look at her, while the other continued looking away. His partner, Holly Holiday she knew fairly well was also from back in her father's days as well.

"We hate to do this, but you're under arrest for having sexual relations with an inmate," Will had her turn around and she obliged, placing the handcuffs firmly on her wrists. She really didn't know what to say or think. She knew it was coming at some point. She was on edge about it for the last week and now it's happened, so now she doesn't have to be on edge anymore.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. If you can't afford an attorney, the state will provide one for you," Will read off her writes as they walked down the stairs of her apartment, leaving Holly behind just long enough. She loved Brittany and if it meant she was being unlawful by being generous enough to turn off her television, toss out her TV dinner and lock up her apartment then she should be arrested too.

When she got back down to the car, Brittany was already locked up inside, looking out the other window. She really hoped this was a mistake as she got in the passenger side of the car, before pulling away.

* * *

><p><em>So that's the update and you all probably hate me right now. It'll be okay though, I promise you that. I have the rest of the story planned out, therefore I know what will happen and how I want it to end. Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews. I truly appreciate them and I hope you guys don't hate me too much to abandon this story now, it's gotten to the climax. So please review and let me know what you think. (<strong>lacksubstance . tumblr . com<strong>) _


	16. Chapter 15

_Important Author Note at the end, please read. Enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 15**

Like any other morning, Santana awoke to the sun shining through the barred windows overlooking the rundown part of the city. If you were into the scenic type of thing, you'd absolutely hate it. For Santana, she could care less. She never really found the beauty in the simple things, like the town or the sun rising and falling behind some of the sprawled out buildings. The only beauty she admired lately was Brittany. She smiled at the thought of the blonde. Whatever she's done to her, she really couldn't thank her enough—she transformed her into this bubbly, overly happy person and she was positive it wouldn't go away.

The doors were already opened—she slept through them again and when she got out of her top bunk—yes she has the top bunk now finally, but really she had the bottom bunk too. I guess that's the best part of having your own cell; you get to switch it up whenever the hell you want.

Santana hopped out of bed and walked out of her cell to see little stragglers like herself heading down for breakfast. She knew she was going to miss Brittany's food even more now. They serve all processed and full of carb meals that she could already feel herself gaining weight. She just put a self-reminder that when she went out for her activities—the gym was a must.

As she made her way down the stairs, she began scanning the area in search for the beautiful blonde that has her so smitten, but when she did her double scan, she began to realize she wasn't there. Her energy level suddenly began to dissipate. Brittany never mentioned she was changing shifts or posts to her and she knew she would have—something was wrong; Santana could sense it.

As she got ready to get in line, thinking about all the terrible possibilities, Mercedes approached her and tapped her shoulder.

"I have a couple things I gotta tell you," she begins, pulling her out of the line and to one of the tables. Nobody was really around them as they sat and Mercedes leaned over the table to keep her voiced shushed. "Thank you for calling that Leroy guy. He has my trial set for the next couple of days. He said it'll be speedy and hopefully my sentence will go back to just having a month left in this place," Santana couldn't help, but cast her a genuine smile. She was happy for her and she really didn't think she deserved the praise, but who was she to be modest?

"You're welcome and I hope things work out. I know the evidence is going to be difficult to get, but I have faith in him," she exclaims as Mercedes nods. She barely knows the guy, but she trusts him by the way he carried himself with such honesty and care.

Santana was about to get up from the bench when Mercedes grabbed her wrist gently to stop her. "There's something else, but you're not gonna like it," she tells her as Santana lowers herself back down, eyeing her carefully, waiting for her to continue.

Mercedes licks her lips. "While you were in solitary, Quinn got herself a new roommate named Sugar Motta. I talked to her a couple times and she seems to know quite a bit around this place—probably better than Lauren and I do," she stops for a beat and Santana just nods for her to keep going. "Anyway, she told me this morning about how Quinn was boasting to herself about getting rid of a guard because now she had a chance to be with the one she loved. She wasn't sure who she was talking about, but when she told me—girl I knew," Mercedes casted her eyes downward for a moment then back up to look at Santana's face. Santana knew what she was getting at, but she needed the confirmation from her before she lashed out. "I'm positive that Quinn is the reason Brittany isn't down here today—I think she got her arrested for being with you,"

Santana kept her eyes peeled ahead at the darker girl for a moment, processing this information. Mercedes was right, she didn't like this—in fact, she absolutely hated it and she knew someone had to pay for this. She felt her anger boil up as she began to shake with pure rage. She slammed her fists hard on the wood table, causing some eyes to advert towards her, before she got up and walked back up the stairs.

She stalked towards Quinn's cell, positive she was in there being that she knew she ate early. When she turned in she saw her sitting on her bottom bunk. Quinn turned her gaze towards Santana erupting into a smile before she realized her hard stare.

"San—," when she began to speak, Santana made her way fully into the cell, pulling her up from the front of her jumpsuit and throwing her into the opposite wall, before clasping her hands over her throat.

"How the fuck can you do this to me? You just can't seem to see me happy, can you? I don't want you! What part of that don't you get Quinn! I fucking hate you! You're a piece of shit and you're nothing to me now! Absolutely nothing!" She yells belligerently as Quinn feels her throat closing in and causing her to strain.

Her eyes are shut tight, trying desperately to gasp for air as Santana's grip only tightens. "San—Santana, you're—you're killing me," Quinn manages, before something snaps Santana out of her trance, releasing her grasp. Quinn falls to the floor coughing frantically, while clutching her chest as she's peeled over frontwards.

"You're lucky I didn't," she breaths out in pure fury. She wasn't sure what came over her. She's never laid a hand on Quinn before that wasn't gentle. Her anger just got the best of her because sure Quinn can screw with her, but to mess with Brittany's life is an entire different ball game. She watched Quinn wither on the floor, before she was about to stalk out.

"I'm lucky?" Quinn gasped out. "If anyone's lucky, it's you," Santana stopped in her tracks, not turning to the voice right away. The words sunk in and maybe Quinn was right. She was lucky she didn't kill her; otherwise she would be the one with the life sentence too.

She turned around. "We both didn't lose our lives today, guess we can leave it at that," Santana grumbled. She was still angry at the blonde, but not nearly as enraged as she was—all her frustration seemed to have been released when her hands tightly gripped on to her neck.

Santana sat down as if all her emotions had just drained out of her. Quinn watched this from the floor not daring to sit close to her.

Quinn just watched. She observed the girl before her. The girl she loved. But what she realized was—that girl; the one she fell for was no longer there. This girl before her wasn't the cocky, flashing abs at any hot piece of ass anymore. She had a heart and even though Quinn thought she had one back then, she realized it was an act. The girl may have cared for her, but she definitely was in no position to love her. And now—she still wasn't in that position because she was never hers to begin with.

"Why did you do it?" Santana finally broke, looking right up at her with distress written all over her face.

Quinn couldn't lock eyes with her as they darted from different corners of the cell at a rapid rate. "I let my feelings for you get the best of me. I found the letter you wrote to that Rachel girl and I read it. It proved to me what I already knew—I just needed the proof," she explained softly as the anger slowly began washing away from Santana's face—well from what the eye could see, because inside she still harbored resentment towards the blonde before her.

"Santana, before Brittany came along, I was the girl you went for—the one you always wanted. I felt replaced because you were mine and you showed me that I was yours, at least that's how I saw it. I loved you—I _love_ you," she continued as tears stung at the brims of her eyes. She sniffled wiping her tears with her orange sleeve.

"I made a mistake. I know that, but I couldn't let you go. But I guess now that I see you and how angry you were with me—your heart never belonged to me and it never will be because it already belongs to someone else," Santana looked down at her hands with her mouth tight lipped. She wasn't going to forgive her for what she did, but they needed to fix this.

"If you could take it back, would you?" Santana asked and almost instantly Quinn nodded frantically. "Then you're going to help me fix the mess you've caused. The least you could do for me for saving your ass from being here for the rest of your life," she added, before standing up to get ready to walk out, but she was stopped.

"Santana," she turned around and faced her. "The letter, I ripped it up and threw it in the trash. I'm sure that alone will help," she shrugged and Santana nodded.

She needed to talk to Leroy.

**x.x.x.x.x**

After Santana left Quinn's cell she immediately went to call Leroy. He didn't answer, but she left a message that stated it was urgent he got back to her or at least came to the prison. So now all she could do was wait until he got here or whatever. She couldn't help to think about what Quinn said. If they all switched places and Santana was in Quinn's position, Brittany was in hers and Quinn was in Brittany's, would she have done the same thing to get Brittany back? Would she have planned something diabolical to ruin Quinn's life, just to have Brittany back? And the answer she kept coming up with was yes or probably. She tried to tell herself that she wouldn't, but the old Santana was still in her somewhere and the old Santana would've set up a plan to ruin her life to get the person she wanted.

"Santana visitor," she heard from behind her as she sat on the couch of the indoor recreation area. She hoped it was Leroy and not Puck—word got around quickly in this place, who's to say it wouldn't get to him?

She walked down the hall to the visitation area and her heart leaped when she saw Leroy sitting there. He got her message and he was there—she couldn't be more grateful to see him. Hell, she's never been this way with her own father.

She sat down and smiled sadly at him. "I got your message, is everything alright? And I have some information about Quinn's case that I need your help on,"

She nods for him to continue—her thing can wait a moment. "Being that she told you her story, we need your testimony of every grave detail of what had occurred," he began and as much as Santana wanted to bitterly laugh and say 'fuck no, I'm not helping that bitch after what she did', something told her she should wait for him to continue—maybe it was the conscious she built being with Brittany.

"The catch is I've talked to the prosecutor and we agreed that in return for her testimony, you're sentence gets shortened by a year," Santana sat up right at the sound of this. She just talks in court and her sentence gets shortened? She'll take it, even if it meant Quinn wouldn't get out of here. Still though, she was going to tell the truth—again her conscious told her she still cared and she had to help her, whereas her other side told her to lie and make her life more miserable—her good conscious won out.

Santana nodded to the information. "Okay, now what was it that you needed?" He asked her curiously. She bit her bottom lip and leaned forward to keep her voice shushed.

"I have this—_friend_ who I got involved with and Quinn found out, and told our Warden I guess and now she's in jail—because of me, she was a prison guard here," Santana told him briefly. His eyes widened slightly, before he sighed and licked his lips.

"That's quite the predicament and I'm not sure how we can prove her innocence. What evidence does Quinn have on you or she just has her own word?" He asked as Santana shrugged nonchalantly.

"She found this letter that Rachel wrote to me, but she told she ripped it up, other than that I can't think of anything," she tells him as he nods. He knew that there really isn't much evidence stacked on either girl, however knowing the prosecutor they'll have Quinn's testimony—she's really the only true witness they have and from what Santana is implying—Quinn will testify truthfully.

"Here's what is going to happen. Most likely, the prosecutor will have you, your friend, and Quinn testify and try to force out the truth. From what you're implying, Quinn is going to not have a choice, but to testify against you two, so what we can do is have you not testify at all, but your friend—will she most likely tell the truth?" Santana knew instantly that Brittany wouldn't lie in court. Her dad wouldn't be pleased with her even more than he probably is now.

That's when a thought it her. "Yeah she would, which is why I'm going to testify and lie at her trial. I can't let her go to jail because of my stupidity. I mean I did pressure her by not stopping my advances," He eyed her for a moment longer—he knew what she was getting at, however he needed her to voice it.

"I raped her,"

**x.x.x.x.x**

Mercedes walked in with a smile on her face. She just returned from her trial and it went better than she expected, although she expected Leroy to run out of possibilities of her sentence ever going back to the way it was, however the man pulled through for her. She turned the corner and found Santana laying in the bottom bunk—she liked switching it up.

Mercedes knocked on the bars. "Knock, knock," she stated causing Santana to look up and smile gently at her.

"Hey, how did the trial go?" Santana asked sitting up, letting Mercedes come in and sit next to her. She folded her hands in her lap and leaned forward as the darker girl broke into a wide smile.

"My sentence is back to normal. Turns out the surveillance tape by my cell showed the activity of Lauren and I coming out of it, but then they spotted Jane go in. Apparently she wasn't being stealth enough because she had the weapon in full sight—guess she didn't expect the camera to be there. Anyway, they proved it wasn't me," she told her the smile not once leaving her face.

Santana leaned over and hugged her. "Good I'm glad things worked out,"

"Yeah thanks to you and Leroy," she bumped her shoulder, making Santana smile. Not too soon after the smile faded as she began to think about Brittany. She hasn't stopped since she found out the news that she had been arrested. She couldn't stop the thoughts of fear being instilled into the blonde, sure she worked at a prison, but it's different to actually be one of the prisoners now. She felt waves of guilt hit her again for the hundredth time today. She hated knowing Brittany could be suffering in that place.

"So did you see Leroy today?" Mercedes asked, only to get a sigh and nod in response from the Latina. "Is he gonna help Brittany?"

Santana knew she could trust Mercedes to tell all this information with. Hell, she informed her about what happened to Brittany to begin with—she's the closest person she has to a friend at this point. She needed someone to confide in.

"He said that the prosecutor would have Brittany, Quinn, and I testify. I didn't have to nor did Brittany, but Quinn didn't really have a choice since she's the one that caused this. But Leroy said that could be enough to put Brittany away, so I told him I was going to testify, but lie because I'm not going to help put her away, plus Brittany would tell the truth, therefore she'd be screwed," Santana explained, adverting her eyes between Mercedes and the floor.

Mercedes stared at her for a moment trying to process all the information that was just given, then looked back at Santana. "But if you lied, wouldn't your sentence only increase and I mean—what are you going to say? That you raped her or something?" Santana turned her head up and looked at her—she was serious and Mercedes mouth dropped slightly and her eyes widened in shock.

"Santana, you can't do that. Not only will that increase your sentence, but you could be registered as a sex offender for like the rest of your life or some shit," she informs her and Santana knew this, but she didn't care. She couldn't care about herself and what could happen to her. She needed to get Brittany out of there and if it meant using herself, then so be it.

"I'm not changing my mind, 'Cedes. I need her to be okay. I need her to get out and her charges be dropped. I need to help her and if that means I say I forced her to sleep with me, then that's what I have to do. The court doesn't need to know how long this has been going on—I could say it happened once, but that doesn't change the fact that it can get her out, even if it means they'll have to keep me in," Santana explained and Mercedes shook her head. She hated the idea, but there was no way to convince her otherwise—she was stubborn.

"Brittany wouldn't let you," Mercedes countered back as Santana looked back up at her, but she didn't respond because she knew she was right. Mercedes doesn't really know Brittany, but from what she could tell both girls cared about one another. It's crazy to see Santana care for someone else other than herself for once, but she knew that if Santana felt that way it had to mean it was being returned.

They stayed in silence before Mercedes got up and look at her one more time. "I hope you know what you're doing," she added, before walking out of the cell. And truthfully, Santana didn't know what she was doing; all she did know was that she needed to help Brittany.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not very pleased with this chapter, but it should get better next chapter. I have made a conscious decision that if you haven't seen the graphics swirling around Tumblr that basically shows Titanic: Brittana style you need to look for them or just ask for the link, I'll send it. Basically, many people want it to be written and I was holding off on the idea, but now it won't leave me alone. It's going to be loosely based off the movie and story of the Titanic because I didn't want to do it word for word. So I already started writing it and expect it up in the next few days I suppose. Anyway, that's all and thank you for all the reviews and tell me what you think :)<em>


	17. Chapter 16

_I apologize for such the long wait, but it's here! I hope this makes up for the lack of an update last week. Ship Of Dreams will be updated soon, hopefully. So for now, enjoy and let me know what you think. By the way, I'd like to thank ricetxpeaches for the legal advice. I added something that I'm unsure is legal or not, but I figured it wouldn't be completely inaccurate, being that they're in a small town. Anyway, thank you all for the amazing reviews previously and let me know what you think after this chapter._

**Chapter 16**

"All rise for Judge Pillsbury," the bailiff sounded to the court. It was quite a full room. Mostly because when word got out that a murder occurred in Lima, Ohio the town was buzzing. When they discovered there was no high profile court case, well that just ruined all the hype all together. Quinn confessed to what she had done, but her motives were never set and in the law—they didn't care. The point is, the law applies to all and even in this case a motive doesn't need to be determined to the police.

However, the case reopened as did the hype. All the papers in Ohio picked up quickly on this story—something Quinn wanted to prevent. Hell! Her family is rather wealthy, maybe not renowned for anything specific, like striking oil somewhere off in upstate Ohio or being in the same family as the inventor who created Spam in a can, but she was well off. The fact that this town is so small on the map that you need to zoom in on Google three times is something for the books. Nothing this crazy happens here and here she is in front of everyone at her trial.

Quinn knew evidence stacked against her for her to even be released, so she wasn't sure why it even mattered, but she trusted Leroy and even Santana for that matter. If Santana trusted him enough to request for his representation of Quinn, then she had to confide in her. It's not like she had anything else to lose.

"Okay, this is the case of Quinn Fabray- Collier vs. the People. Quinn, you are charged with 1st degree murder of Richard Collier, how do you plead?" Pillsbury begins as Quinn and Leroy continued to stand out of their chairs.

"Not guilty, your honor," Quinn states as she motions for everyone to sit down, so they can begin the trial at hand.

"Mr. Berry, your witness," she instructs as Leroy clears his throat, looking over at Quinn for a brief moment. Even that momentary glance towards her direction was enough to relax her, allowing her to take deep breaths in and out.

"Your Honor, I'd like to call to the stand Santana Lopez," he states. Quinn's eyes widen in shock when she sees Santana being escorted out of the back in her shackles and orange jumpsuit. She actually showed up for her still? After everything she's done, Santana showed up. She couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. She didn't deserve someone like Santana. Contrary to popular belief, Santana is a loyal person, whether it's friendly or romantically, she is loyal if given the chance and depends on who. She cared about her, Quinn thought as she watch Santana take her oath and Leroy got up from his seat to begin questioning.

"Miss. Lopez, how well do you know Miss. Fabray?" He asks, pointing in Quinn's direction. Santana casts her eyes on the blonde. If she was still angry her face didn't show any signs—but her eyes sure held the sadness.

"We shared the same cell together on several occasions when I entered prison," she replied to him as she leaned back in the chair slightly.

"And have you ever talked about why she was in prison?"

Santana glanced over at Quinn again and answered with a simple yes, keeping her eyes on her the entire time. Quinn remembered the day she spilled out everything to Santana just before they—well in Quinn's eyes made love—in Santana's it would just be sex.

"And can you tell the court everything she recited to you?" He asked her, holding a pen in between his fingertips as Santana cleared her throat. She leaned forward and folded her hands on the small platform in front of her.

"I just got sent back to prison for my own reasons and it was my first night there, and I asked her about what she had done to be there for life. I knew the rumors going around that she had killed her husband, but I wanted her own confirmation—she gave it to me. She said she killed him, whether she planned to or not was unclear, but she began telling me about her relationship," she began, pausing to glance back at Quinn, who was no longer looking back. Her eyes were casted down, fiddling with her fingers in her lap—like the memory was coming back to haunt them both because that was the last night they were ever in that type of intimate situation again—the library didn't compare.

"She began telling me that it started out amazing. He was—well the perfect gentleman, then when they exchanged vows it all went to—crap. He began to get violent, physically and emotionally with her and was committing adultery. She was scared and didn't know what to do and it was tearing her apart, so she had dinner ready when he got home and placed antifreeze in his food—that was her out," she finished as the court room remained silent, with some hushed whispers.

Leroy nodded slightly. "And why is it that she didn't come clean about the abuse sooner? Why now?" He asked, using his arms for emphasis.

Santana answers. "I asked her that and she said she didn't think it would matter. She began to compare herself to other women in her situation who would yell abuse, whether it was from a spouse or a family member. She thought she wouldn't be taken seriously had she come out and told that," Leroy nodded and mentioned he had no further questions before sitting down next to Quinn. He noticed the tears and placed his hand on hers in comforting manner. He knew that not only was this overwhelming, but so was Santana just being there. He obviously knew what she had done to Brittany and Santana, and the fact that Santana still showed up was something he knew Quinn was grateful for.

"Mr. Hummel, your witness," Judge Pillsbury ushered to the prosecutor. Kurt Hummel rose from his seat, fixing his suit jacket to make his way in front of Santana. She thought he sort of resembled a fairy, but she felt that wasn't her place to voice during this time, so she just remained tight lipped.

"Santana—may I call you Santana?" He began, which she nodded—preferred even, since Miss. Lopez made her feel like she was old. "Santana, how long would you say you've known the Defendant?" He questioned as she kept her eyes peeled in front of her—watching him; he will never know how amused she was with his face.

She shrugged. "A year I suppose," she stated. She didn't know the exact timeframe she met Quinn, but she knew it had to be no longer than a year.

"And would you consider yourselves friends?" He asked opening his arms out. Santana didn't understand why lawyers spoke with their hands so much. What was it for, emphasis? She's seen the shows, but she imagined they didn't hold much accuracy. Television never really does—does it?

"I would think so," she answered as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. If he was trying to crack her with any information she's perhaps withholding, it's not working. She won't hide anything—she was determined to get Quinn out. Even through everything, she still had to help her.

"So perhaps you're trying to do the noble thing and have her released," He states as Leroy is about to rise to object only to have Quinn place her hand on his, so he doesn't. She knows Santana can handle this and she doesn't need saving. He looks in her direction and she just shakes her head, so he sighs and waits.

Santana continues to watch Kurt as he gives her a slightly smug smile—he thinks he has her beat, but she begs to differ on that. "Mr. Hummel, if you're insinuating the fact that I have a relationship with Quinn, therefore I must be trying to get her out for my own personal reasons, then you thought wrong. You want the entire answer? Yes we are friends and I'm positive you'll try to ask if we're more, so I'll beat you to it. Yes, in the past we have had sexual relations. But no, this has nothing to do with why I'm testifying to help her get released. I'm testifying to help her because I don't think she deserves to be there, so before you continue to point out our relationship dynamic as the possible factor, you should probably ask me more valid questions,"

Kurt watches her in disbelief—the smugness visibly dissipated from his face. He looks up at Emma, who waits for his next question, but he just eyes her and shakes his head—he had no more further questions. As Emma was about to let Santana leave the stand, Leroy stood up.

"If I may, I have a few more questions for this witness," he spoke as Emma allows him to do so. He approaches Santana, giving her a small smile which she returns subtly.

"Miss. Lopez, what sort of state was the Defendant in when she spoke of the details of her marriage?" He asked, moving out of Santana's sight so she can cast her eyes on the blonde. Quinn was looking up at her and instantly the memory of that night flew back to her—possibly because Quinn was looking at her the exact same way she did that night.

"She—she was visibly distraught. She was crying, obviously in pain from all that she's endured. I had to comfort her," she tells him and he nods slightly.

"What kind of person is Quinn, aside from the crime she's committed?" He asked curiously, hoping the jury will see that just because she has murdered her husband, she really isn't an awful person.

"Quinn is a—amazing. She's loyal, she's loving, very passionate. She's the kind of woman you'd want to be around. When given the opportunity, she's the woman you'd want to bring home to your parents," she spoke directly at Quinn and Quinn couldn't help, but let the tears fall as she smiled softly down to her lap.

"So through all of that, do you honestly believe that Quinn is capable of just killing anybody?" Leroy asked his final question and Santana moved her eyes away from the blonde just for a moment, then looked at the jury.

"No—no I don't think she is," she watched some of the jury members nod in her direction as Leroy stated he had no further questions. Emma looked over at Kurt, who shook his head. They began escorting her off the stand, only to have Emma tell the officers to not bring her back to the prison yet—she wanted to speak with Santana before hand.

Santana heard this, but she couldn't imagine what she could possibly have to say to her. She's been relatively pleasant, aside from getting the shit kicked out of her. She's been doing everything she was supposed to, so what could she have to say?

She didn't have time to ponder it further in the courtroom as she was escorted out and placed in a chair outside of Emma's office. She was still rather angry at Quinn for getting Brittany arrested, but she didn't deny she still wanted to help her. She couldn't break her promise now that they've gotten so far—_she's _come so far. She's a better person because of Brittany and lying for her was worth every extra time she'd receive.

A two hours later—normally Santana would've been impatient, but she was more anxious than anything. She really wanted to know what was going on. Her leg began to shake as she fiddled with her cuffed hands. She sighed heavily, just as the door opened and Emma was no longer wearing her Judge cover or whatever it's called. She was clad in normal clothing, waving for the officers to bring Santana in—so they obliged.

Santana walks in with a jingle and is placed down in front of Emma, who tells the officers it's okay to leave. They were hesitant at first, but Emma knows Santana enough to know she isn't capable of hurting anybody—well killing anybody. Santana sighs as soon as the officers leave, which she was positive they were standing outside just waiting for something intense to go down.

"It has come to my attention that Leroy Berry stated you wouldn't testify today unless you were granted a sentence change," Emma began. Santana was a little confused because she _didn't_ say that—not at all, in fact he told her that her sentence would decrease if she did testify; she hoped he wasn't throwing her under the bus.

"However, I didn't sign off on it right away. I wanted to see if you've changed at all before I do so, and in your testimony, I noticed the way you carried yourself. It wasn't with your normal smugness—you're different Santana, and that's what we wanted to see," she continued as she folded her hands on her desk. Santana continued to look in her direction—Emma could even see how her eyes were no longer full of hunger for attention and cockiness, but have softened into almost a well-respected human being.

"Which is why, I want to help you continue forward with your life. You've made incredible strides from what Sue even said. Which is why I won't sign off for your sentence to be decreased by half—I'm decreasing it so you have four months left, then you'll be released," Emma finished, allowing Santana's jaw to drop slightly. Can she even do that? It's a small town, Santana figured, nobody can really care, right?

"But! Santana, I don't want you to make me regret my decision here, okay? I mean it, no more," she threatens, pointing her finger forcefully at the Latina, who just nodded frantically. Emma suddenly broke into a warm smile, then watched as Santana tried to process it all.

Santana finally looked up at Emma, who had her smile still plastered across her face. "Can—can I like hug you or something?" She asked in a shaky tone. Emma just laughed slightly and nodded, walking around as Santana stood up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for believing in me," she whispered into her ginger hair.

"It took you long enough, but I believe you've really changed this time," she tells her pulling away and Santana smiled finally, sitting down as Emma asked the officers to return and take Santana back to the prison.

Santana didn't let her smile fade once through the entire ride back to her cell. This is the jump she needed to get her life on track, when suddenly she thought about Brittany and how she was still in jail, waiting for trial. She needed to still help her. Now Emma's sudden gracious action didn't seem so helpful anymore.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Quinn and Leroy walked into Lima Women's Jail, a holding place for women awaiting trial or serving short sentences. They were buzzed in as they came face to face almost instantly with Brittany, who looked rather confused to see Quinn in regular clothing and Leroy, who she's never met before. They took their seats across from the confused long haired blonde.

"This is Leroy, he has been representing, Mercedes, Santana, and I," Quinn spoke and instantly she leaned forward in a hush manner and asked.

"How is she?" Quinn blinked frantically, forcing out a smile and nod.

"She's fine—misses you a great deal, but she's fine," Quinn replied, hiding the choke marks subtly from Brittany, so she doesn't see the rage Santana casted upon her. She didn't want her to think Santana was incapable of keeping control of her anger, and that could possibly ruin the relationship further than she already has.

"Basically we're here for a few reasons. I'm here to apologize," Quinn began as Brittany eyed her carefully, just so she can be sure she was following everything. "I was angry about you getting the girl and I needed you to pay for what I lost—well really what I _thought_ I lost, which was never mine,"

"I told Sue about what was going on between the two of you. I found a letter written to Leroy's daughter, who she knows personally and it talked about her feelings for you and just everything. I ripped it up afterwards and I just cried—I'm just—I'm so sorry Brittany," Quinn pleaded as tears trickled down her cheeks. Brittany watched her and sighed heavily, before giving her a small smile.

"I can't be mad at you. I knew the risks and I have to pay the price. I know you love her and I told myself to stay away—but I couldn't. It's like she has this hold on me and I can't let go," Brittany replied as Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that Brittany would be the more reasonable one out of the couple, but she still couldn't help but feel guilty for all she's caused.

"I'm leaving Ohio," Quinn told her abruptly. "I'm going to Europe to tour and study the art. My sentence was dropped thanks to Santana and a psychologist, so my life is beginning—starting fresh," Brittany smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm happy for you Quinn, I really am. I hope everything goes well for you," Brittany tells her and Quinn still can't help but marvel in the kindness Brittany has, even after what she had done. Brittany is an amazing person inside and out—it's no wonder Santana likes her so much.

"There is more," Leroy finally chimes in. Brittany redirects her eyes towards the man, almost forgetting he was sitting with them. He cleared his throat, before erupting in a smile. "You have no trial. Turns out there's no physical evidence to place against you. The letter has been ripped up, while Quinn never even mentioned there even _being_ one, so even with Quinn's testimony it'd be a bunch of hearsay. So you'll be released today," He informs Brittany.

She didn't know what to think at this point, but she casted her eyes back to Quinn who smiled at her. She let her tears well up in her eyes—this could mean she could get her job back, if she wanted to right?

"What—what about my job?" Brittany asked as Leroy let out a deep breath.

"Well Sue knows about the charges being dropped and said you're welcome to return as soon as you can," he tells her with a broad grin. She can't contain her excitement any longer, but she knows she has to because she hasn't been released yet.

However a thought came into her head. If she went back to the prison she'd be near Santana and she knows she wouldn't be able to control herself when she saw her, which is why she was beginning to think if it was wise to even go back to begin with. She had a big decision to make.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Its been two days since Quinn's release and Santana still has yet to breathe easily since. She got her sentence lowered significantly, but now she may have to take Emma's generosity for granted when she lies for Brittany. She wouldn't consider Emma and her to be even the slightest of friends, but she learned to respect her on some levels, especially since she's been locked up this time around. For now though, she just needed to continue on with her sentence like normal and when she gets the call to testify, she'll do just that.

She woke up earlier than usual—even before the doors opened and waited until they did so. She hasn't gotten much sleep since the trial, but just for her own personal reasons, not Quinn's. The only reason she knew Quinn was no longer there was because she hasn't seen her. She was just happy she could help her out, no matter how truly disappointed she was in her.

The doors opened not too soon after and she walked out instantly, but was stopped before walking down the stairs to get her breakfast. Dave told her she had a visitor—it could be anybody at this point. Leroy, Rachel, Puck, or even Quinn for that matter, she just hoped it wasn't Puck. She really didn't want to deal with him ever again.

As she walked through the hall to the visitation area she immediately stopped blonde—and for an instant she thought it was Brittany. Her stomach began to churn in nervousness, but soon subsided when she saw that it was in fact Quinn.

Dave placed her down in the seat in front of Quinn, who smiled small towards Santana.

"Never thought I'd get a chance to see you without an orange jumpsuit," Santana started, knowing she'd have to since Quinn seemed to be battling within herself the right words to say.

Quinn laughed slightly and nodded. "I never thought I'd never see me without an orange jumpsuit again, but I have you to thank for that. I don't deserve what you did for me after what I had done to Brittany and I would take it all back if I could," Quinn apologized and Santana sighed.

"You should apologize to her, not me," Santana mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did," Santana looked up in her eyes, keeping immediate contact. "After the trial and verdict, Leroy and I went to see her because we had a few things to tell her. I apologized and she forgave me almost too easily and Leroy told her some good news," she stopped for a moment, letting Santana chime in at any time she needed to.

"She's the better half," Santana mumbles, forcing Quinn to a smirk. In all honesty, she grew to be happy for them. Knowing she wasn't ever going to get Santana, she had to start being happy that she was happy, so when she heard that she couldn't hide the smile that formed on her face.

"The good news is that she got released. Apparently there wasn't enough evidence stacked against her and even Sue offered her job back," Santana is now officially baffled, but at the same time she's excited all at once. Now she doesn't have to make the decision to lie and betray Emma, she can just continue her sentence, get through it painlessly and move on and hopefully with Brittany.

She can't contain the excitement and it visibly shows since Quinn responds to it with a smile in return. Santana shakes her head and laughs slightly—is everything really working out for her? Is everything truly going to fall into place?

"So she's coming back here?" Santana asked and Quinn shrugs.

"I don't know for sure, but she seemed interested in knowing if her job was still open, so she might. But you want my honest opinion?" She tells her and Santana nods because who else does she have at this moment and besides she wants to bury the hatchet with Quinn—well she only just now figured she should because Brittany isn't in jail anymore.

"I don't think she should come back because the reality is, you guys evidently love each other and won't be able to interact much, but when you ever do get the time, you know damn well people will be keeping a watchful eye on you both," Quinn voices and she's right, much to Santana's dismay. Upon discovering this information all she cared about was getting Brittany back to work so they can be together, but never once did she think about the fact that people will try to keep track of their every moves.

As much as she wants Brittany in her eyesight, she couldn't bear for her to go through that constant torture. She wouldn't let her, much like Brittany wouldn't have let her ruin her life any more than she already has.

"You're right," Santana admitted softly, looking down at her folded hands on the table. She began fiddling with her fingers—suddenly her mood was lower than she hated to admit.

Quinn gave her a side smile, before pulling out a piece of folded paper and sliding it across the table. Santana glanced up at the action to see the paper, then gave Quinn a look of confusion.

"It's her number. Give her a call and ask her about her decision. Perhaps it'll make you feel better," she tells her and Santana sighs with a nod, taking the number immediately. Even though this was absolutely Brittany's decision, she would feel better talking to her about it and plus she just has to hear her voice.

"Thank you," Santana tells her and all Quinn can do is nod. After a short time, they sat in a comfortable silence, mainly because Santana wanted to think about what she was going to say to Brittany when she talked to her. First she certainly wanted to apologize for putting her in a terrible position, then beg for her to forgive her, and then when she hopefully does, talk about her job; about what she was planning or wanting to do.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Santana breaks the silence as she fiddles with the corner of the paper. Quinn sighs in contentment—she finally had something to do and it was so worth getting out for; she was free to do whatever she wanted—it felt amazing, even if it has only been two days. They have been the best two days of her life.

"Europe. I reconnected with my mother and we hugged—it was emotional, but she was glad to know that I wasn't the heartless murder that was assumed of me. So she is allowing me to travel for educational purposes. It's something I've always wanted," she tells her, making Santana smile at her. She wanted Quinn to be happy and she hoped she would find what she's looking for—learn to be happy within herself before committing to one person, and not force her love on the unwanted.

"I'm happy for you Quinn. I really am, and I hope you make the best of your life," Santana tells her softly. Quinn down casts her eyes as a growing grin appears across her face—she hoped so too.

"Thank you and I'll write to you. Brittany gave me her address because according to Leroy, you miss are getting released in four months and I won't know where to send your letters, so at least I know you'll get them if they're sent to her," Quinn pokes into Santana's chest, making her chuckle slightly but nod nevertheless. So Brittany knows the good news, but at least she can talk to her more about it.

"I'd like that very much," she admits, before getting up because their time is up. Quinn quickly leans in and hugs her abruptly, but Dave doesn't stop them. Santana puts her arms around her tightly—she has to admit, she really was going to miss her.

Quinn pulls away first and kisses her on the cheek. "Take care of yourself and Brittany. You deserve to be as happy as anyone else. Make something of your life in four months," she whispers to her; they were forehead to forehead. It was strictly platonic and Santana liked it that way. She gives her a smile and nods as soon as Quinn stops speaking. Quinn returns the smile and pulls away entirely, before waving goodbye and walking out.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Santana made it to the phone and instantly took the number out of her shirt, then quickly dialed the number—she hoped she'd take the charges, so they could speak. She missed Brittany so much and she was a complete mess, knowing she was in jail. She knew what to expect in this place and sure so did Brittany, but she's never been on the other side—the one in the cell. Things could've gotten dangerous had she had to stay longer.

"Hey San," her voice rang into Santana's ear and immediately she couldn't hold back her happiness—tears began to form on the rims of her eyes at the sound of it. Her voice sounded just as sweet as she remembered.

"Hey, how are you? I'm sorry for all of this happening. I'm just so glad you're okay and you're out, and I miss you so much—," Santana rambles because she couldn't control her emotions any longer.

"Hey, hey, hey," Brittany soothes softly. "Calm down honey, I'm fine and it wasn't your fault. I told you I knew the risks, and you were worth it. It's over now," she tells her as Santana instantly just relaxes at the gentle tone. She just wanted her arms around her telling her this and kissing her at the same time—this is so difficult.

"I heard you were offered your job back," Santana tells her and Brittany hums with a sigh.

"Yeah I'm glad you called and mentioned that. Look I—,"

"I don't think you should come back," Santana cuts her off and Brittany's breathing can be heard on the other line, but she doesn't respond to it, hoping she'd say more than just that. "I think it'd be too risky for you. I want to protect you as much as I can, so when my sentence is up in four months, then I'd say you could come back, but in reality that would only heighten people's suspicions about us. But it'd be better than having to constantly look over your shoulder to see if any of the other officers are eyeing you to make sure you're not near me or making eye sex at me or vise versa," Santana finishes, and she could hear Brittany giggling which only confused her.

"What?" Santana sounded.

"I'm sorry, you said eye sex and it just made me laugh because we do that quite often," she tells Santana, who couldn't help but laugh back because she was right—it was all they could do for a while to show that either one of them was still interested.

"But I was thinking the same," Brittany added after she got control of herself. Santana sighed, much to her dismay; she knew this was the right decision. "My mom and step father know what happened and though they were displeased to hear it, the way I spoke about you to them—they just knew I couldn't help myself, so while I search for another job, if money grows tight they'll be helping out, so I'll be okay," Brittany informs Santana, who is at least thankful for that—she just wondered what she said to her mom and step dad about her, and what if she met them? They'd probably hate her right off the bat.

"I miss you," before Santana could even stop herself, it slipped out, not that she regretted saying it or anything she just wanted it to be mutual, though she wasn't sure why she was doubting it.

Brittany sighs comfortably. "I miss you too. I miss you so much, but we'll be together again. In four months from what I've heard. That's amazing,"

Santana smiles and holds the phone with her shoulder, then leans against the wall. "Yeah I can't wait to get out of here," she grumbles to Brittany and she could tell she was smiling on the other side.

"I can't wait for you to either. I'll be the first person you see, so count on it," Brittany warns to her. Santana laughs and nods, knowing Brittany can't see it, but she can honestly say this is the happiest she's been in—well ever.

"I will, but I should go. I don't want to get disconnected or anything, so I'll talk to you soon, okay?" It breaks her heart having to say goodbye to Brittany, but in four months she won't have to and things will just fall into place.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Santana finally managed to get breakfast, but even if she didn't, she was thankful that Quinn visited her and that she got to talk to Brittany. Both girls are always going to be significant to her, so the fact that they took the time out for her makes her love them more—yes she's come to the conclusion she loves Brittany, but she just couldn't tell her yet.

The thought of telling Brittany she loved her, with the possibility that she didn't love her back worried her—in fact it scared the living shit out of her. She's Santana Lopez, she doesn't just throw out the word like it's last week's leftovers. She also didn't want to tell her while she was still in prison. It didn't seem like the right time for that. She wanted to kiss her when she tells her for the first time.

Santana walked out to the outdoor recreation area and found Mercedes immediately on the bleachers—some things never change. When she got to her she was greeted with a smile and a small hug.

"So how did things go? I haven't seen Quinn, so I imagine she got out," Santana hasn't really spoken to her since the trial because she was too busy battling her own personal dramas that she wanted to be alone for a little bit to figure everything out.

"Things are going a lot better than I expected they would," she breaths out, folding her hands and resting them on her knees. "Quinn got released, she came to visit me this morning and turns out Brittany got released too. So I got to talk to her on the phone…God I miss her," she tells Mercedes, burying her face into her hands.

Mercedes places her hand on her back in a comforting manner. "Hey, you'll see her again. I kinda feel like it's mine and Lauren's fault that you're such a lovesick puppy now," she laughs and come to think of it, Mercedes is right.

"It is your faults. If it wasn't for you two telling me nonstop that I should go sleep with her, I would have never been in this deep, but I thank you for it," she tells her, poking her shoulder and Mercedes waits for her to continue. "Because I wouldn't want to be a better person, I wouldn't have cared about anyone else, I wouldn't have realized that Puck was always the person who brought me down, I would be the same exact person I was and I know damn well I'd be back here a few months later," Santana knew the truth and even though her and Mercedes have never been close—she knew Santana was right.

She never took the time to talk to Brittany, but it was evident she was a good influence on Santana. Santana helped her get her original sentence back, she helped Quinn get released—she evidently cares for others and she got rewarded for it.

"She seems pretty remarkable San," Mercedes tells her and Santana nods.

"She is," Santana laughs. "I told Quinn she's the better half, but we both know that ain't a lie," she adds and Mercedes laughs along with her because she most certainly did.

"Things are going to work out for us Santana. I believe it. You'll get the girl and I'll get a man at some point, who I won't have to bash the windows out of his car," Mercedes wraps her arm around Santana's shoulder and usually she'd be totally weirded out by this, however it's evident that Mercedes and her aren't how they use to be when they first met. They've grown closer and Mercedes has distance herself from Lauren, for unknown reasons.

"I believe it too. Just control that anger and you won't be back here," Santana warns her and Mercedes nods with every word.

"Yeah speak for yourself," Santana laughs—she still had an anger problem, but it wasn't nearly as bad. Look at the number she did on Quinn. She choked her for crying out loud—it was pretty evident that her anger can still get heightened. But it was about Brittany, so it makes more sense because she's never once tried choking someone before—thought about it, but never got to that point; just hit someone over the end with a beer bottle.

"Mercedes, I'm glad we're friends," Santana tells her truthfully. It was almost a mutual understanding that they have become friends—it wasn't even necessary to have a discussion.

Mercedes smiled widely at her "I am too Santana. It only took us…what a year," it wasn't a question—only truth. Santana wasn't in the right position to have more friends because she didn't want them. Back then she didn't care about anything or anyone. Now things have truly changed. She needed to center herself around good people, but who thought she'd center herself around inmates and a police officer? She had to laugh at that inwardly. She truly has lost her mind, but it was worth every minute.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was a filler chapter and also short, so I apologize this is probably so terrible. I mentioned on my Tumblr that there will only be three chapters left, but I think it's going to be two because what I have planned for the next one doesn't seem like enough, but what I have planned after that is longer and I think you've all waited enough for them to be reunited. Thank you all for the reviews and I promised I'd update early if I finish early, so that explains why it's being updated now. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. <em>


	19. Chapter 18

****_This is being posted earlier than noon because I'll be driving up to my dad's house for the holidays and won't be able to post at the respective time. Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter even though it wasn't the greatest. However, I hope this makes up for it. Anyway, review and let me know what you think at the end.  
><em>

**Chapter 18**

These last four months have been some of the most difficult. It wasn't until three months ago that life in prison was becoming unbearable because Mercedes was released. Everyone around her were leaving and going on to better things and she was stuck here. She and Brittany tried to talk as much as they could, but out of fear that someone was listening they stopped and decided to just wait for one another. Brittany said she'd visit her, but as soon as the words left her mouth Santana told her she didn't want that. She hated the idea of possibly risking Brittany's safety again, so they stopped contacting one another—much to each other's dismay. The last thing Santana said to her was: "I'm getting out on December 23rd,"

Today was December 23rd, and Santana is walking to get changed into her street clothes that were washed and cleaned from when she showed up to the hospital. She could honestly say she never felt better getting into a pair of jeans and a basic shirt before. It was like a weird sensation hit her when the fabric hugged her perfectly.

She took one look in the mirror and smiled at herself—her cheeks looked a little fuller, but she had to place blame on the high carb food they feed them here. She sighs heavily and nods at her reflection. "This is it Lopez. Don't fuck it up this time," she gives herself a mini pep talk, before walking out of the bathroom and walking to Sue's office with Dave.

There she waits to be let in, which doesn't take long and walks in with a small smile. She sits in the chair—with no restraints and waits to be acknowledged.

Sue turns around in her chair and takes in Santana's presence. It seemed a lot lighter than when she came here—the darkness that filled her eyes was nonexistent. Sue wasn't really sure who she was looking at, but she'd never admit that to Santana.

"So you know I like to see my inmates before they leave and ask what they've learned. You've been through the routine, but I imagine all you've said in the past was complete bullshit, so let's get on with it," Sue begins, leaning back in her chair and taking her glasses off to hold them between her pointer and thumb.

"You're right," Santana starts, looking down at her hands that are folded in her lap "I've been saying bullshit from day one with you, saying I would be better and I wouldn't be back. I'm sure I can't prove it to you now, but I am going to be better—I already feel better. Something lit a fire in me that made me realize this isn't the life I want to live anymore. I want to get a job and go to school. I want a better life than this and I plan to do just that. I don't have a place to live now because I don't want to have anything to do with my roommate anymore, but I'll figure it out, but I'm going to figure it out without doing anything illegal," she wasn't sure what else she could say to Sue to make her believe that she was capable of staying out of this place with her track record, but here she is spilling her thoughts out on the table, and she's not sure how she'll react.

Sue shifts in her chair and lets out a sigh, before nodding slightly as if her mind was elsewhere. "I don't need your words. I need your actions, so prove it to me that way. Now get out and get on with your life," Santana nodded with a slight smile, before she got up to walk out of the office—with every intention of never returning to it.

"Santana," she turns around to the voice as her hand grasped the doorknob. "Did it happen? You and Brittany, did it happen?"

"Was there any evidence that pointed to us ever being together?" Santana questioned back to her and Sue shook her head at her. "Then it never happened," she added, before walking out of the office and out of the prison for good.

**x.x.x.x.x**

The gates closed behind her as she clutched her jacket tighter to her body. The air smelled fresh, but the cool air caused tingles to run up and down her spine. She wasn't prepared for such dramatic weather changes, but she couldn't deny she was happy to be out. Santana took in her surroundings as her feet kicked the dirt below her, then she spotted just a mere distance away from the building a dark blue Chevy; couldn't be no older than three years and a tall blonde leaning on the hood.

She placed her hands in her pockets and sauntered towards her. She knew instantly who it was as she rocked her head back and forth with the wind, letting her locks move along with it. Santana smiled as she made her way closer, taking in the blue eyes before her.

Brittany smiled back as Santana was mere centimeters away, before she laid her hand into her cheek hard. Santana felt her head whip back at the force and her mouth dropped in shock—she wasn't sure if she deserved that or not.

Brittany pulled herself off the hood and walked towards her so they were face to face. "Leroy told me what you were planning to had I gone to trial. You're an idiot if you thought I was going to even let you do that. I didn't know whether to be upset or furious, needless to say furious won out," she seethes into Santana, pointing her finger, before turning around to face away from her for a moment to collect herself. But she couldn't, so she turned back "Fuck! I just want to slap the living shit out of you right now!" she tells her, getting ready to lay her hand into Santana's cheek again, which already had a red mark forming, but Santana caught her by the wrist.

Brittany tried to will herself out of Santana's grip, but somehow she was just a tad stronger. Santana pulled her into her and kissed her hard, pushing her against the hood of the car and almost instantly Brittany relaxed, kissing right back. Her struggles seized and she wrapped her arms around her neck, letting her tongue explore Santana's mouth like it's been an eternity—it sure has felt that way.

Santana pulled away resting her forehead on Brittany's, taking everything about her in. Her skin, her lips, her eyes, her breathing, and even the little freckles that were visible over the bridge of her nose. She licked her lips. "I love you," she whispers to her.

Brittany's mouth gaps open slightly as her chest heaves from the actions that took place prior. She never thought she'd hear those words from Santana of all people. The girl didn't seem capable of loving anyone, let alone her. She knows Santana promised that she'd never leave her, but she didn't know if she could believe it back then; that she was just telling her that to make her feel better. But here she is standing before her and telling her she loves her—suddenly those worries didn't seem to matter anymore; they didn't exist.

"I wanted to protect you. It's always been about you Britt, don't you see? I've been through the system more than I can count and I didn't want you to go through life being looked at differently for doing what you did because of me. I don't care if people think I'm a disappointment, but there was no way in hell I would let anymore think that about you. That's when I realized I fell in love with you. I just didn't know what it meant back then, but now I see it all clearly. I can't imagine my life without you because there's no one else like you," Santana tells her, still connected at the forehead and even if Brittany didn't say it back it was okay, but at least she knows how Santana feels—it was enough for her.

Santana pulls away from her, when she didn't get any response back. Brittany's hands dropped from around Santana's neck to the hood of the car and as it looked like Santana was about to leave, Brittany grabbed hold of her hand and laced their fingers together, before using her other hand to pull her closer by her jeans. Santana lets herself be pulled, before Brittany captures her lips again with her own, positive that she would never get tired of them.

"I love you too," Brittany says in between the kisses and all Santana can do at this point is deepen it. Nothing else needed to be said; nothing else needed to be done. Confessing their love for one another in freedom and nobody can tell them they're wrong is a beautiful thing.

They pulled away with smiles on their faces. Brittany stroked Santana's cheek that she slapped, before placing feather light kisses upon the red skin. She wasn't sorry she did it though—this is what their relationship is like. They've always been aggressive and she's hit Santana in the face in the past. It wasn't out of pure hate and no doubt it wasn't okay, but Santana knew Brittany wasn't doing it to be spiteful—she was doing it out of anger and she doesn't expect an apology.

"So where do we go from here?" Brittany broke the silence that filled the cool winter air between them. Santana didn't have anywhere to go and Brittany knew full well of that, but she wanted Santana to make the ultimate decisions on her own life.

Santana shrugged though. She hoped to have a plan, but she had no money and no clothes—she had nothing now. To go from being in a wealthy family to a rundown apartment on the bad end of the town to being completely homeless, it seemed like her life was only going to be full of disappointments. Before she realized anything, Brittany pushed off the hood and made her way to the driver's side.

She got a glimpse of Santana standing in the same position she left her. "Well get in," Brittany tells her and Santana just eyes her for a moment. "I thought it was settled. You don't have a place to go and I have an apartment with a couch, if you decide you don't want to share a bed with me," Brittany hinted allowing Santana to form a growing smile.

"Are you asking me to move in with you? And was that a trick question about the couch?" Santana asked and Brittany laughed slightly, before opening the door.

"Get in Lopez before I change my mind," she joked, making Santana laugh and walk to the passenger side of the car to get in and drive to Brittany's place.

**x.x.x.x.x **

A week into the move, Santana managed to get her clothes from her old apartment that she shared with Puck, without him even being there. She wasn't sure what has happened to him, but she knew he definitely still lived there seeing as it stilled looked like all his crap was lying around everywhere. She got a phone finally, with Brittany's help and she was finally not fending for herself anymore.

As soon as all her clothes were placed into the closet she dropped down on Brittany's bed with a huff and laid down on the comfortable mattress. She loved the way the pillow top felt against her back, but the bed was the devil in disguise because she knew every time she laid down on it, she was never getting back up—and this time was no different.

She curled up in a ball and buried her face into Brittany's pillow—the one that Brittany's been using since she gave her, her other one. It smells just like her too. She placed her arm under it to give it some friction when she felt something soft underneath it. She grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out from under the pillow and looked at it. It was the duck Santana had given her when she was trying to win her over.

She laid on her back taking in the soft stuff animal—it really was soft. She had to admit, Puck did a good job finding it. But he's not in her life anymore and she just can't care.

"He helped sooth me to sleep when you were still locked up," Santana looked away from the stuff animal to see Brittany leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom with her arms crossed.

"I thought you would've burnt it or something," Santana grumbled as she felt the bed shift and Brittany lay her head on her stomach. Brittany takes the duck out of Santana's hands and cuddles it close.

"I'd never do that. It reminded me too much of you and it was all I had back then," Brittany exclaimed placing the duck on her night table, before straddling Santana and leaning down to place light kisses on her lips. "Now I have the real thing, so I don't need to dream," she whispers into her lips, before taking them into her own.

Santana flips them over and starts deepening the kiss, then lowering her lips down her neck. "Do you have all your clothes moved in?" Brittany broke the rather comfortable silence as her hands collided with Santana's back. Santana just hummed a response, too distracted by Brittany's sweet skin to actually make words. Brittany giggles at the contact and as much as Brittany wanted to continue this, she knew she shouldn't because, well…

There's a knock on the door and she closes her eyes at their timing. Santana pulls away and looks over to the hall unsure of who the guest could be. Brittany gives her an apologetic look and instantly Santana narrows her eyes at it.

"You knew someone was coming, didn't you?" Santana suggests and Brittany smiles widely almost guilty, before flipping Santana underneath her so she can get up to answer the door. "I'd rather have someone else coming right now," she mumbles to herself, before getting up from the bed.

She made her way out of the room and instantly came face to face with two people, one of which looked like an older version of Brittany. She gulped and knew instantly who they were—they were her parents. Santana looked down at her feet in nervousness and fear; who could be happy to see her when she nearly got their daughter arrested for eighteen months—Santana checked how long it'd be if Brittany had gone to trial and lost, what her sentence would have been.

"Mom, Dad, this is Santana," Brittany introduces and they knew instantly that Santana was extremely uncomfortable, but they never pressed or wrote her off as being rude.

"It's nice to finally meet you Santana," her mom stated, giving her a warm hug, which caught Santana off guard to say the least. She wasn't expecting such an upfront meeting with her parents. In fact, she expected them to absolutely despise her.

"Brittany has told us a lot about you," Her step dad said with a smile and it wasn't fake, Santana noticed. It looked truly genuine and Santana couldn't really understand why they weren't murdering her right now; figuratively speaking of course.

"I hope not all bad things," she breathed out, diverting her eyes down to a random spot on the floor—anything that will keep them from keeping eye contact with her was necessary.

"Santana why don't you have a seat, we actually have a few things we want to discuss," Brittany's dad said and Santana wasn't one to displease the man, so she did as she was told and took a seat on the large chair next to the couch. Brittany sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, knowing this was incredibly difficult for her.

Brittany's parents took a seat on the couch and watched the two girls, the way Brittany rubbed Santana's arm soothingly and the way Santana kept her focus on Brittany's fingers, playing with them subconsciously.

Her dad takes a deep breath, before beginning. "Evidently we are aware that you've been in some trouble. We are also aware of the extent of it, like how long it's been. All my wife and I care about is Brittany's happiness as well as her safety. Being with you put her safety in danger; however, it was brought to our attention throughout these four months that you did nothing but care about her best interest. She wanted to visit and you said no; that it was too risky. You told her you weren't going to call her anymore because you were afraid someone was listening. You didn't want her going back to work because you were afraid of her being under the radar. We are well aware of your concern for her safety and we want that for Brittany—to have someone who cares about her best interest," he elaborates and Santana doesn't feel any better with his words, in fact she still feels like weights are pulling her down.

"Santana honey, we don't hate you if that's what you're concerned about," Brittany's mom jumps in with her hands folded in her lap. "We will admit we were a tad adamant about you when Brittany got arrested, but the way she spoke about you and how you've treated her—well it certainly brings the 'don't judge a book by its cover' saying into play. We wanted to see if you're as sincere as Brittany gives you credit for," she finishes and Brittany looks down at Santana, who's been silent the entire time, but definitely relaxed when her mother said they didn't hate her. Brittany knew Santana needed that reassurance.

Santana breathes deeply, before lifting her head up to come and contact with two pair of eyes. She doesn't like talking about herself, everyone knows this, but for them to trust she means well and would never place Brittany in danger she had to let her walls down.

"What do you want to know?" She asks them quietly and unsure, because frankly she's just meeting these people and she wasn't sure what to expect. They've already surprised her in more ways than she imagined thus far, she can only imagine what else they'd do.

"How about your story? Brittany hasn't told us much about how you've gotten to the point of getting arrested. She just mentioned you've been in and out on several occasions," Brittany's father spoke and Santana glanced up at Brittany, who gave her a small squeeze for encouragement.

Santana sighed, taking a deep breath. She felt like she's said this story so many times, even though it's really only been to Brittany. She hated talking about it—she hated her past; she just hated reliving it.

"I came out to my parents when I was sixteen and they threw me out of the house. Then I stayed with my friend Puck for a little while, until he salvaged enough cash from his pool cleaning business for us to get an apartment. He dropped out of high school and we moved out, knowing his mom would've kicked him out as well for his decision. I stayed in school and graduated with honors—I'm really smart, I just don't apply myself," she tells them, before stopping to take a breath.

"Anyway, from there I thought about what I could do to make fast cash and only things that came to mind were stripping and prostituting, but I did neither. I would've stripped had my age not been a factor. But Puck began selling drugs on the street and I basically just did my own thing. We did a couple of carjacking jobs for really big cash. Only reasons I went in and out of jail was because I can be a hot head at times when truly provoked, but I can honestly tell you, Brittany has slapped me twice since I've known her and I never once attacked her—never even thought about it. It's like she can do whatever the hell she wants to me and I won't react badly towards it. I care about her and I don't say that often. I trust very few and I love very little.

"I used to sleep with girls and never call them again. I had every intention of just skipping out on Brittany after I slept with her, but then I couldn't. We didn't even sleep together yet, before I got addicted to just being with her, motionless, and just talking back and forth. My intentions were bad in the beginning, but your daughter is the most amazing girl I have ever met and I don't want to lose the only person that makes me feel whole—that makes me feel like I'm worth everything," she passionately explains. She wanted them to like her and she wanted them to understand her as best as they could possible. She just wanted to do everything she could for them to truly trust her.

They remained silent for a little bit—Santana couldn't handle the silence. It was the sign that they weren't going to respect Brittany and her ever being together. Her breathing grew uneven suddenly and she shifted in the chair. "Excuse me," she mumbles, before retreating to the bedroom.

Brittany and her parents watched the door close and Brittany sighed on the chair as the silence grew deafening.

"Well I can certainly understand why she went into the room. This silence is uncomfortable," Brittany states, falling into the spot that Santana once occupied, staring down at the floor with her arms across her chest.

"Honey we're just trying to process all of this. She's been through a lot and carries a lot of baggage. I'm not so sure this is a good idea," her mother states. Brittany looks up at her shocked because she hugged Santana when they met and she said they didn't hate her.

"So everything that you've been doing in front of Santana is just an act? You hugged her and said you didn't hate her, and now me being with her isn't a good idea?" Brittany asked in disbelief, standing up in…well she couldn't comprehend what was going on in their heads.

"Listen Brittany—," her step father began.

"No! You listen. I'm twenty-four years old. I'm an adult, which means I make my own decisions. Yes she did bad things in the past, but it's the past for a reason. She's better than what she was. Now she places the blame on me for her change, but it's all her. She did this, not me," she tells them, standing behind the table in front of them.

"I never met anyone like her before. She's beautiful, she's caring and sweet. She's everything that I've wanted in this world. When I'm with her I feel safe and you said so yourselves, all you care about is my safety and my happiness. I'm telling you now, I'm happy—god I'm so happy and I never felt safer except when I'm with her. I'm in love with her and you two can't take that away from me," Brittany adds, before walking to her room.

Brittany opens the door slowly, poking her head in and Santana is nowhere to be found. Brittany begins to panic and shuts the door, so her parents don't get a glimpse at anything. She walks completely in and looks around, and even checks the windows to see if any were opened—perhaps she escaped through the two story window, Brittany doesn't know.

She sighs heavily and plops down on her bed to give up on her search. She knows she's in here, but where the hell would she be? Brittany sits up and pops her head under the bed—she doesn't see her, just her cat Lord Tubbington. He's been hiding under there since Santana showed up—he wasn't too fond of a new addition to the household.

Brittany then scanned the room finally letting her eyes land on her closet; no she wouldn't be in there, would she?

Brittany finally walked over to the door and opened it to see a sobbing Santana plopped dead center on the floor. Brittany's heart broke for her—her heart broke for herself as well. She finally scooted into the closet and sat down with her legs up next to Santana. She wrapped her arms around her and let her just cry.

"Now it's my turn to take care of you," she whispers into her hair, placing a chaste kiss on her head.

"I tried so hard to be the best person for you. I'm not perfect. I made mistakes—too many to count, but I'm trying to make up for them. I've only been out for a week," she cried and Brittany knew all of this. She was trying—her parents knew they were important to one another, but they couldn't help having doubts. As Brittany thinks about this, she can't imagine any parent not having doubts.

"I know baby. We just have to prove to them that you've overcome your mistakes and are only going to improve," Brittany soothes her and Santana nods, finally calming down.

Santana sighs, wiping her tears from her face and scans the dark closet. "When I was little, whenever I got upset I'd hide in my closet and just cry. I don't know why, but it had to be dark. I guess I felt safe and secluded enough that nobody will be able to see me crying—no one ever did, until now," Brittany looked around her closet and found a shirt, handing it to Santana.

"I'm just going to wash it anyway," Brittany shrugs, making her laugh slightly. Santana takes it and starts rubbing her eyes with it. She sniffles and continues to rub her face dry of the tears. "You know their opinion of you doesn't matter to me,"

"I know. You have thin walls, so I heard all you said. But I guess I can't blame them for being skeptical," Santana states, handing the shirt back to Brittany who just throws it over her shoulder into the dirty laundry pile.

"I love you Santana and I promise you, my parents will grow to love you too," she tells her and Santana looks up at her. Though it was dark she could still see the blue—those piercing blues.

"How do you know?"

Brittany smiled and leaned in to take her lips in her own. "Because I know nobody can make me happier than you," she whispers into her lips, before kissing them again. "And when they see all the positive things you'll do, they will change their minds. Just be patient," she quietly says, before fully kissing her again which is instantly returned.

"I love you," Santana whimpers into Brittany's lips, who just smiles into it.

"I know,"

* * *

><p><em>So I didn't plan on writing this chapter this way, but I'm thinking I will have to separate the next chapter if it gets super long. I haven't written it like I planned, so I will have to write over the holidays. In the meantime, keep reviewing and keep a look out for more updates. Have a safe and healthy Merry Christmas. I know Hanukkah started already, so I hope your holiday is going well. Enjoy it and keep time open to review. ;) If not it's totally understandable. <em>


	20. Epilogue

****_I apologize profusely for the long delay on this chapter. I really didn't feel the inspiration to complete it. I finally have though and I hope you guys like the final chapter. I know it was long awaited too, so I hope it was worth it. If not, well I apologize again. Enjoy!  
><em>

**Epilogue  
><strong>

Since the visit from Brittany's parents, neither girl has really spoken to them. Santana knew they meant well and she would never hold anything against them for wanting to check in on her background and history; she really didn't blame them, but trying to convince Brittany would be a whole other story.

It's been a little over a month and their relationship was better than ever. Santana was becoming domesticated, but she'd never admit that. Brittany tends to make fun of her for it, but she tries not to go overboard.

Santana enrolled into the community college in town and needless to say, the admissions office was surprised as to why she was enrolling in community college with grades like hers. She was a hidden nerd; she admits that, but after being cut off and disowned you really have no other options, but scholarships, which were too late to apply for by the time everything happened. She knew she should've stayed on the Cheerios.

Santana even got a job at a local restaurant as a waitress, and yes she was incredibly surprised by that, with her record. However, besides the grand theft auto charge, she had no record of stealing or drug charges. They were a tad concerned with her ability to work with others, but so far she has been keeping her anger in check and that's all they've asked for.

Santana has just gotten home and she sees Brittany on her laptop searching through the list of jobs in her field. She really did feel terrible for Brittany because in reality this entire thing was her fault, but Brittany never makes her believe that.

"Any luck?" Santana asks, taking her jacket off and placing her key down on the table. She's clad in her uniform for work and walks over to her girlfriend to kiss her and sit next to her.

Brittany sighs and shakes her head. "No. I've called a bunch of places today and none are really hiring. It's so frustrating," Brittany buries her face into her hands, then runs her hand through her hair before staring back at Santana.

"We should move," Santana concluded after a few short minutes of silence. Brittany looked up at her baffled because she's enrolled in school, she has a job, and things are really starting to come together. She hasn't gotten into any negative situations to throw her off on her progression, so Brittany really wasn't sure what sprung this on.

"Well just hear me out, I've lived in Lima my entire life and it has some good, but mostly bad memories for me and I know things are really starting to come together, but I just feel like, maybe it's time for us to get a new start, where nobody knows us," Santana speaks enthusiastically. Brittany leans back against the couch and crosses her arms to give it some thought.

Santana was right in a sense because even she had bad memories here. Plus she was positive the situation between her and Santana got out to other prisons and even though she wasn't convicted she was certain that was the reason she couldn't get another job. She didn't want to keep what they had a secret and thus far they haven't, but maybe that's the point. People talk and Lima is a small town, word gets out about many different things.

"My family is here Santana, but I think we can talk more about it and really just plan it out further before taking my car and a UHAUL across state lines to a random state," Brittany reasons and Santana smiles, nodding to every word.

"So we're gonna do this then?" Santana wanted the confirmation and with a smirk from Brittany, she knew the truth. Santana leans forward and slides on top of Brittany, placing kisses on her lips as Brittany wraps her arms around her back. "We haven't even had a first date…perhaps I should bring that UHAUL to it," she whispers into the kiss, forcing Brittany to giggle.

"Well you're already moved in, so I think we skipped a step," Brittany replies capturing her lips again with her own.

"We've skipped many steps babe. We're not exactly a normal couple," Santana mumbles, but even though Brittany knew this was true; she definitely wanted to be like the rest of the couples, so maybe moving out of their state wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Oh! You got mail," Brittany remembers, sliding out from under Santana, who just plopped down on the couch with a sigh. She hated when she was all hot and bothered, and Brittany would immediately get sidetracked and venture off to do something else.

Santana turned on her back as Brittany came back to the living room with two letters. She lifted Santana's legs and slid under them and handed them to her girlfriend, who opened the first one that had the return address from _Venice, Italy_. Santana smiled, knowing instantly who it was from. _Quinn_.

She opened it and pulled the piece of paper out of the envelope, and began to read.

_Santana,_

_Well it's been awhile, hasn't it? I hope Brittany has been accommodating since your release—though I don't doubt she hasn't. I hope all is well with you though. I've been really thinking about you a lot and about all the things you could be doing. I can't deny that my feelings for you haven't changed, but I do hope you're truly happy. That's all I ever wanted for you. Sure I wish it was with me, but I can deal with it._

_Enough of that, I'm sure from the address you can tell I am in Italy. It's pretty crazy, isn't it? I mean, it felt like yesterday that I was stuck in Lima behind bars, but now I'm here touring churches and other historical monuments. It's surreal. _

_I have met some people here though. Specifically a girl—American to be exact, she reminds me a lot of you and maybe I've grown a tad smitten by her and I know she has of me, but I can't bring myself to give her my heart just yet, you know? It's not because of you per say, but my walls are up with everyone these days. You saw it when you first met me, you know how guarded I became after Richard._

_Anyway, I hope that I can get through that part and maybe let love in, like you've been able to with Brittany. _

_I love you Santana and maybe in another life we could've worked, right? At least I have you as my friend than nothing at all, after everything I've done to you._

_Talk to you soon._

—_Quinn _

Strangely, Santana didn't feel depressed with Quinn's words. She did seem like she was trying to move past her and that's all she could ask for her. She wanted Quinn to be happy and for now baby steps aren't such a bad thing.

Brittany watched her skim the letter over and she knew whatever that was in it, Santana was deep in thought.

"What is it?" Brittany asked, rubbing her leg affectionately. Santana continued to look at the letter, before she looked up at her girlfriend's awaiting blue eyes.

She sighed heavily. "Do you think in another life we wouldn't have worked?" Brittany looked at her, her expression never once faltering. She wasn't sure where this was coming from, but she definitely knew the answer.

"No," Brittany shook her head. "I think one way or another we're meant for each other. The world is full of billions of people and we found one another in an unlikely place—it doesn't happen often, but I like to believe we would've found each other somehow, had it not been in jail. We just work," Brittany tells her and Santana likes to believe that's true. For the first time in her life she had something good and she didn't want to screw it up with these thoughts of what ifs.

She loved Brittany and that's something she can't say often. Never once has she had true feelings for Quinn or any other person in her life; just Brittany. It did feel right with her and for Santana that's enough to believe every word that escaped her lips.

**x.x.x.x.x**

She knocked on the door quietly—almost too quietly she imagined. The house was large to scale, but she remembered it well. Even not being here for years, she remembered every bit of it. She really didn't have an explanation as to why she decided to come. Maybe to resolve some issues or maybe just to show them she didn't need them and never did. There really wasn't an agenda, but she felt herself gravitating towards the house.

She stood there on the doorstep and waited for a few moments, before the door opened. She was met by large eyes. They mirrored her own and she hated to admit it, but she missed them.

"Hello Mama," Santana broke the uncomfortable silence. Her mother, Gloria stood there still shocked that her daughter stood before her. It's been years since she's seen her, so it's difficult to adjust to it.

Gloria stood there for a moment longer, before opening the door wide to let Santana in. She walked in and Gloria followed behind and it was like mental memory to just find the living room and take a seat on the couch.

Gloria sat down next to her and they sat in another silence, before she spoke. "I'm glad you're here. It's been what—six years?" Santana blinked down at her lap a few times. _Seven years_, she corrected to herself, but it still hindered that disbelief.

"I came here for a reason," Santana says, shifting to face her mother. "I just came here to tell you and show you how I am and what I've done within these seven years. I'm twenty three—and you've missed, my eighteenth and my twenty first birthdays—the two most important ones after sixteen. But you know what? I forgive you for that," she began as Gloria continued making eye contact with her.

"I've been living in the bad part of Lima Heights because it was all Puck and I could afford. He sold drugs on the street and I went with him on carjacking jobs. I've been to parties where I'd get wasted and bring a girl home to fulfill my needs. During the night, I'd kick them out of my bed and they'd be forced to leave. I can honestly tell you I've never had a committed relationship with anyone because I had zero capacity to care about anyone else, but myself. Then I got arrested for the—fuck I can't even count, but Puck left me in a torn up Ferrari and I took the blame for every bit of it even though everyone told me being in the passenger seat, I could lower my sentence—but I didn't," she continued as her mother's eyes faltered a little bit at her words.

"I was beaten twice by an inmate, I hurt another badly by leading her to believe I was in love with her, and I fell in love," she whispers as tears formed on the brims of her eyes. Her mother's eyes widened at the revelation her daughter just said. "And she's amazing mom. I know me being gay is hard for you, but the way I feel when I'm with her—it's like I don't ever want to be without her. She's everything you could ask for me. She takes care of me and I do the same for her—I'd do anything for her. Isn't that what it's supposed to be like when you're in love with someone?" She finishes as the tears make their way slowly down her cheeks and her mother finally looks away from her. Gloria sighs heavily, before leaning forward and taking her daughter's hand into her own.

She blinks a few times, before speaking. "I've been without you for seven years. I've walked into your room every day since you've been gone, hoping that it was a dream. Your father wanted you gone, not me. I knew I could learn to accept you for who you'll fall in love with, but your father never could," she spoke softly, stopping for a beat to take a deep breath.

"Your father passed away two years after and I tried calling you, but the number was disconnected. I didn't know where to look. I went to Puck's house and his mother had said you two had gotten a place together somewhere, but she didn't know where. I tried everything, but I just didn't know. But Santana, I've learned to accept every bit of things that aren't considered normal. I've learned to accept you for you. I'm not happy where you've been, but I'm happy about where you are now. Whoever this girl is must've been a good influence on you," Gloria tells her and as much as it pains Santana to hear these words—in a good way, it still hurt to know that it was her father's doing and she couldn't show him how better off she was without him.

"She really is and I'm sorry that you couldn't find me, but I didn't want to be found," Santana tells her and Gloria nods in understanding. They finally sit in a more comfortable silence now that the air was clear between them, before Gloria spoke.

"So tell me about this girl," Gloria nudges with a small smile, making Santana laugh slightly, before she decided to tell her everything there was to know about Brittany and what made her so special to her.

**x.x.x.x.x**

That night, Santana told Brittany everything that had happened at her mom's with a smile never leaving her face. It made Brittany truly happy to see that Santana reconnected with her mom—and with her own doing. She told her mom about how she had a job and was enrolled into school, and even told her they thought about moving, but we're still unsure.

Her mom in return invited her and Brittany to her fiesta with the rest of the family; Santana missed those and plus she's told Brittany all about their parties, so she really wanted her to witness them.

Santana laid in bed as Brittany rested her head on her chest with her leg curled over Santana's. Brittany snored softly while listening to Santana's heartbeat. It was late and Santana had work and the first day of school tomorrow, so she wanted to be well rested.

Her phone began vibrating on the night table, making a loud shattering sound before finally waking her up. Her eyes squinted and she yawned, before picking it up. She blinked a few times getting use to the light, before hitting the answer button.

"Hello," she says tiredly, closing her eyes. They opened slightly at the sound of the operator asking if she'll accept the charges—someone's calling her from prison. But everyone she knew as friends at least were out of jail now. Did Mercedes lose her cool again? Quinn's in Europe, so it couldn't be her. Rachel? No way, she doesn't have a bad bone in her body. "Yeah I'll accept them," curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Santana," a male voice comes through and it causes her to sit up slowly, pushing herself carefully out of Brittany's grasp.

"How the hell did you get my number?" She asks in a whisper, before walking out to the living room.

"Your mom," he says as she sighs. She didn't mention to her mom that she and Puck weren't speaking anymore—she probably should have.

"What do you want Puckerman?" She asks a little louder now since she didn't have Brittany near her sleeping.

"I want to see you. We need to talk. We've been bros for years man—and you were my first. You're special to me and I mean we can't let a girl get in the way of our friendship," he spoke desperately. She found his pleading ironic because now it's him on the other side in the cages while she walks around free to do as she pleases.

"She isn't just a girl, Puck. And you may think I'm still that same person I was before I got locked up, but I'm not. I mean fuck! You got my number from my mom, you think I'd have the balls to go see her again if I was that same person? No, I'd get a big ego and say I don't need her and I never did. And I know you think I'm choosing her over you, but it didn't have to be that way. If you didn't threaten her and try to say I'm always going to be a player and a fucking screw up, then we all would have been fine. But you caused this! Not me, not Brittany, but you. So I meant what I said, I'm done with you. If you decide you want to apologize then I'll come see you, if you don't then we're not bros anymore," she tells him, before she hangs up the phone with a sigh.

She takes a seat on the coffee table, running her hand through her hair. Brittany walks out of the room and leans down in front of Santana.

"You miss him," Brittany tells her softly as Santana shakes her head then sighs heavily again.

"I miss how he used to be," she replies.

"Honey, I barely know him, but from what I can tell, this is how he's always been. It's you that's changed and that's not a bad thing. You're better off without him because let's face it, he brought you down. He may have told you he would tell the police he had something to do with the carjacking, but do you really think he would have? Or do you think he only said that because he knew you'd be bigger and take full blame? I won't tell you what to do, but if you want to see him then do it, if not then don't. It has always been your decision," Brittany explains tiredly and Santana just nods, knowing she's right about it all.

Brittany leans in and kisses Santana, before pulling her up from her spot.

"Let's get back to bed. You have a big day tomorrow," Brittany adds, kissing her temple, making Santana smile and walk back in the room with her to get some sleep and forget everything with Puck—for now at least.

**x.x.x.x.x**

The weekend came quickly and both girls couldn't be more excited and nervous. Brittany was meeting Santana's mom for the first time, not to mention they were recently estranged. Now they speak at least once a day and even Brittany talked to her on the phone. From what she could tell, Gloria seemed to like her, but when you're not in person it can sometimes be deceiving.

They approached the house and Santana grabbed Brittany's hand to bring her around back. It was pretty much human nature for her that whenever there was a fiesta going on at her house, you go around back instead of knocking on the door since everyone was most likely outside.

She opened the gate and could already hear the music and laughing. She smiled when memories of the last time she was here for these moments flowed through her. She was just happy she could share one of her finest memories with Brittany now.

They walked in and saw her cousins and aunts relaxing on the patio furniture and her younger cousins in the pool, while some danced and her uncles cooked.

"Oh Santana!" Her mother noticed them pretty quickly, getting out of her chair to hug her happily.

"Mama this is Brittany," Santana says with a warm smile, pulling Brittany forward with their clasped hand. Gloria took in the tall blonde before her then smiled and leaned in and hugged her. Santana couldn't contain the blissful feelings she felt when she took that action.

"It's so nice to finally meet you and thank you for taking care of my maja," Gloria states, holding Brittany on both shoulders.

"Oh please, I think she's been taking care of me. She's been cooking for me senseless," Brittany smiles as Gloria laughs and places her arm around her waist.

"We brought pico," Santana tells her, holding the bowl up to her mother, who looked at her strangely. "Brittany insisted we don't come empty handed, so I just made a bowl of pico," she added as Gloria nods and takes the bowl then escorts Brittany away to introduce her to everyone.

Santana sighs and walks over to her younger cousins, some she hasn't seen since they were babies and some who she hasn't seen since they were at least four. It was really sad to think about that, but when they hugged her and warmed up to her, she knew that things were going to get better. Perhaps she should rethink this whole moving out of state thing.

Pretty soon she was sitting at the patio furniture and her cousins were hassling her about what she's been doing and how she's dealt with not living off her parents—it annoyed her, but they were family and they were curious.

"Well we know _who_ you been doing," her cousin Milo told her, holding his beer in his hand as his sister, Estephanie hit him in the head while laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, you got jokes Milo," she replies, sipping her beer as everyone else calmed down. Gloria is in the house getting everything else together while two of her brothers finished grilling.

"No, but really, so you're a felon and in the end you got with a guard—I mean only my little cousin can do that. Shit I wish I could've done that. I had me a fine chica when I went away for my damn DUI, but nothing," her other cousin Antonio states as his new girlfriend was sitting on his lap. She gave him a dirty glare and it lasted pretty long until he noticed. "Oh I meant, before you baby," he added as Milo and Santana made whipping sounds. "Oh fuck you putas," he shook off as they laughed.

Just as he said this, Brittany came back to sit down on Santana's lap, where she instantly wrapped her arms around her slim waist. "I swear your cousins don't stop dancing," she breaths out tiredly as Santana laughs.

"We're Hispanic it's in our blood," Estephanie says as they all agree and Brittany nods in understanding.

"Can you get me something to drink?" Brittany asks Santana, who just nods pulling her up so she can sit down and as she walks away she hears the whipping sounds starting and it wasn't just Antonio or Milo, but the entire table. She turns around and glares at them.

"Well at least some of us get laid for being whipped," she turns back and goes to get Brittany something to drink, but hears Brittany say 'it's true, she does' causing her to laugh with her back turned so they couldn't see.

Santana comes back and Brittany gives her her spot back and sits back down on her lap, before kissing her cheek and thanking her.

"We were just telling Brittany how much of a little shit head you were," Milo says with a smug smile and she just shakes her head.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate that. You're supposed to make her want to stay not run away," Santana states, kicking Milo's shin and he groans, grasping it in pain—she had a mean kick.

"Babe they could never make me run nor could you, besides you were a shit head," Brittany tells her, poking her cheek with the bottle rim from her beer. Santana narrowed her eyes at her, making her giggle before kissing her cheek again and snuggling into her.

"Okay I'm going to say something positive though, you two are adorable together and I don't care if others think it's wrong. I'll knock the shit out of them if anybody says differently," Antonio's girlfriend, Sofia says as she gets nods and unison of agreements from the rest of the table.

Santana smiles gleefully, before nodding and kissing Brittany on the lips with a big smile. They continued to peck a little bit here and there, when Brittany gets a tug on her shirt. She turns away from Santana and sees one of Santana's younger cousins who couldn't be more than six.

"Bri can you come dance with me?" He's been calling Brittany 'Bri' all day and she wasn't about to change it. She kind of liked it—had a nice little ring to it and it was something she wasn't called before.

She smiled down to him. "I will in a little bit okay, you just save the perfect song," she promises and he smiles widely, before running off and jumping in the pool again.

She chuckles softly and turns back to her girlfriend. "You're good with him," Santana comments and Brittany nods, but shrugs. She always liked kids and she thought Santana's cousins were adorable and they seemed to have a liking to Santana as well so it was even better seeing her with them.

"Yeah and my kids never stop popping out their kids," one of Santana's aunt says, making them laugh. "I swear, I think they are humping like jack rabbits those two," she adds and that was a mental image Santana never wanted in her head, but unfortunately was placed in it.

Gloria steps out when she hears the conversation and she takes a seat next to her younger sister. "You've been a grandmother three times…?" Gloria asks her and she nods with a roll of her eyes. "I want to know when it's my turn. When am I getting grandbabies?" Gloria asks and everyone turns their attention towards Santana and Brittany, whose eyes are wide in shock. They turn to each other like the other would have an answer, but that's a whole other story.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so that's the end. In case you all aren't following me on Tumblr, I'll update you guys on the fact that I won't be on much because of internet usage limitations. Apparently there is a limit on internet cards and my mom's boyfriend had no idea, so I've pretty much used a lot of it. Anyway, I'll still be writing and updating you on my progress, however I won't be reblogging as much, so that's really it as far as that goes. Another thing is, if you don't already know I have a story called Ship Of Dreams out, it's Brittana and Faberry, so if you like those pairings and haven't read it yet, it's there. I'm also working on another story. It isn't up yet and it will be full of angst and the main character is Quinn, but it's AU, unless you've made pretty much similar assumptions about her like I have, then it won't be to you...but really it is because none of the stuff has occurred on the show.<em>

_That is all for the updates. So please review one last time and I'll be ready to call it quits. Thank you all for the past reviews. As always they are appreciated it. I will hear from you guys again soon._


End file.
